MBA
by ParkHyerin6194
Summary: [CHAPTER 7 UP!] Apa jadinya jika park chanyeol dan do kyungsoo yang merupakan sahabat, harus menikah tanpa didasari oleh cinta, karena sebuah kecelakaan yang membuat mereka harus segera melangsungkan pernikahan bad summary. [CHANSOO , HUNBAEK] GS FOR UKE. Marriage life.
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle Story : MBA**

 **Author : ParkHyerin6194**

 **Cast : Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo, Oh Sehun , Byun Baekhyun. Etc.**

 **Genre : temukan sendiri**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warning . GS for Uke.**

 _Cast gue pinjem dari orang tuanya, ini crackpair. Bagi yang gasuka silahkan skip_ _J_ _karena disini gue suka crackpair apalagi itu chansoo/hunbaekkai. So_

 _Happy Reading!_

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Caffe bene_**

 _Suasana di caffé bene cukup ramai diakhir pekan kali ini,semua nampak menikmati liburannya dan terlihat sibuk dengan urusannya masing masing, seperti yang terlihat sekarang ini, seorang namja dan yeoja sedang menikmati minuman mereka. Sang namja nampak mulai membuka suaranya untuk memulai obrolannya dengan yeoja dihadapannya._

 _._

"Jadi, ada apa kau memintaku bertemu disini?" tanya namja itu sambil menyeruput kopinya, pada yeoja manis berambut panjang yang tengah duduk dihadapannya kini.

"Aku hamil"

 **uhukkk**

Sang namja langsung tersedak oleh kopi yang diminumnya.

"Mwooo? apa kau bilang?" tanyanya lagi setelah selesai dengan acara tersedaknya tadi-_-

"Aku bilang, aku hamil Park Chanyeol"jawab sang yeoja dengan menekan setiap suku katanya.

"Ha-hamil? Ba-bagaimana bisa?"tanya chanyeol tergagap sambil mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Tentu saja bisa bodoh, aku ini yeoja" balas sang yeoja galak.

"Tidak,maksudku bagaimana bisa kau hamil lalu memberitahukannya padaku nona Do Kyungsoo" kata chanyeol heran.

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas.

"Apa kau lupa Park, kau yang membuatku hamil" ujar kyungsoo menuduh chanyeol.

"Mwo? Aku? Haha yang benar saja" chanyeol tergelak oleh penuturan kyungsoo yang menuduhnya.

"Memang benar, anak ini anakmu Park Chanyeol"ujar kyungsoo nyalang.

Chanyeol tersenyum miring. "Apa buktinya?"

Kyungsoo terdiam, chanyeol tersenyum remeh.

"Kau bahkan menuduhku tanpa bukti" tekan chanyeol lagi.

"Apa kau tidak ingat?sebulan yang lalu kita pernah melakukannya Park"kyungsoo berujar lirih.

"Lalu kenapa menuduhku? kenapa kau tak menuduh Kai kekasihmu?kenapa hanya aku yang dituduh? Lagipula itu kecelakaan, bukan salahku sepenuhnya. Kau yang mengundangku datang ke rumahmu karena kau bilang sedang bertengkar dengan Kai,aku menyetujuinya karena menganggap jika kau sedang butuh teman,apalagi saat itu keadaan rumahmu cukup sepi, lalu siapa sangka saat itu cuaca diluar juga sangat mendukung untuk melakukan hal yang 'iya iya'. Ck~Kita bahkan melakukannya setengah sadar dan kau tak menolaknya kyungsoo-ya" jelas chanyeol panjang lebar.

"Jadi kau menuduh aku yang menggodamu ,begitu?"tuding kyungsoo dengan kedua manik matanya yang berkaca kaca.

"Aku tidak menuduhmu, aku akui itu sebuah kecelakaan. Tapi bagaimana bisa kau hanya menuduhku? sedangkan kau memiliki kekasih yang aku tidak tahu sejauh mana kalian menjalin hubungan"kata chanyeol berpendapat.

Genggaman kyungsoo mengerat pada gelas yang dipegangnya kini, kyungsoo memejamkan matanya lalu kembali menatap chanyeol.

"Aku bahkan tidak pernah melakukannya dengan Kai"

Chanyeol melotot terkejut, ia balas menatap kyungsoo mencoba mencari kebohongan dalam sorotan matanya,namun yang ia temui hanyalah kebenaran dan tatapan kecewa yang ditujukan padanya.

"Kau yang merenggut keperawanku, buktinya adalah bercak darah dikasurku. Apa kau masih mau mengelak?"tanpa sadar kyungsoo meneteskan air matanya. chanyeol mengingatnya, ia ingat jika saat itu dialah yang menjebolkan kyungsoo pertama kali.

"Apa kau benar benar sudah mengeceknya?" tanya chanyeol lagi.

"Aku bahkan calon dokter, Park. Apa perlu kau juga memeriksanya?agar meyakinkanmu jika aku benar benar hamil" balas kyungsoo datar. Ya mereka memang calon dokter dan berkuliah di sebuah fakultas kedokteran ternama di Korea, dan sekarang dalam masa trainee 3 bulan untuk menjadi dokter sungguhan.

"Hubunganku dengan kai bahkan telah berakhir tepat sebulan yang lalu"

Chanyeol hanya diam tak menanggapi. Jujur ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Sudahlah, percuma saja bicara denganmu. Aku kesini hanya ingin memberitahumu, dan tak kusangka kau sama saja dengan namja lain yang setelah menghamili yeoja langsung lepas tangan. Aku akan membesarkan anak ini sendiri, ku harap kau hidup dengan baik chanyeol-ssi" kyungsoo menghapus air matanya lalu berdiri melangkah keluar cafe melewati chanyeol.

Baru beberapa langkah kyungsoo berjalan, sebuah tangan langsung menahannya. Kyungsoo menengok dan mendapati chanyeol telah berdiri dari duduknya lalu menangkup wajah kyungsoo dengan kedua tangannya ,sambil menghapus liquid bening yang menghalangi wajah cantiknya. Kyungsoo hanya terdiam dengan perlakuan chanyeol padanya, ia hanya membalas tatapan mata chanyeol yang menurutnya sulit untuk ditebak.

Chanyeol tersenyum, lalu langsung menarik kyungsoo ke dalam dekapannya, ia mencium puncak kepala kyungsoo sebentar sebelum mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Persiapkan dirimu, minggu depan kita akan menikah"bisiknya pelan ditelinga kyungsoo dengan tangan yang masih mendekap tubuh kyungsoo erat.

.

.

-Chansoo-

.

.

Keesokan harinya chanyeol memutuskan untuk berkunjung ke kantor Appanya, bermaksud untuk menemui adiknya – Park Sehun.

"Apa sehun ada di kantor?"tanya chanyeol pada resepsionis yeoja dihadapannya kini.

"Sehun sangjangnim ada diruangannya tuan" jawab resepsionis itu sopan, karena ia tahu jika dihadapannya adalah putra sulung keluarga Park.

"Baiklah, terimakasih" balas chanyeol langsung melangkah menaiki lift menuju ruangan sehun.

Sesampainya di ruangan sehun, chanyeol langsung masuk kedalam tanpa mengetok pintu terlebih dahulu. Membuat chanyeol menganga mendapati adegan dimana sehun sedang bercumbu dengan seorang yeoja dibawah kukungannya ,di sofa pojok ruangan tersebut yang ia yakini adalah Byun Baekhyun nunna – kakak iparnya yang sekarang berganti nama menjadi Park Baekhyun.

Tangan nakal sehun terhenti membuka dua kancing atas kemeja baekhyun, ketika suara berat seseorang mengintrupsi kegiatan mereka.

"ekhemm" chanyeol berdeham keras, membuat sehun bangkit dan menatap chanyeol sengit, sedangkan baekhyun langsung terduduk setelah membenarkan letak kancing kemejanya sampai atas, untuk menutupi bercak merah hasil karya sehun-suaminya.

"Apa kau tidak bisa mengetok pintu terlebih dahulu hyung" sungut sehun sambil memutar bola matanya malas.

"Mian, jika aku menggangu waktu kalian, tapi jika dipikir oleh akal sehat, ini adalah kantor adikku sayang. Apa kau sebegitu tidak bisa menahannya sampai di rumah, sampai harus berbuat mesum dikantormu sendiri"sindir chanyeol.

Sehun berdecak menanggapi sindiran chanyeol,baekhyun menunduk dengan wajahnya yang memerah menahan malu karena kepergok berbuat mesum dengan atasannya yang merupakan suaminya sendiri.

Sehun menatap baekhyun disampingnya yang tengah menunduk dalam, lalu mengusak rambut coklat baekhyun dan membenarkan tatanan rambutnya yang berantakan karena ikatannya yang terlepas akibat bercumbu sebentar dengannya tadi.

"Kau, kembalilah ke ruanganmu sekretaris Park" perintah Sehun secara formal, yang ditanggapi dengan anggukan kecil baekhyun serta langkah baekhyun keluar, setelah sebelumnya membungkukan badannya permisi pada chanyeol- adik iparnya.

"Untuk apa kau datang kesini hyung?" tanya sehun to the point.

"Hei, aku bahkan tidak kau persilahkan duduk dan minum dahulu" ujar chanyeol langsung duduk di sofa bekas baekhyun tadi.

"Kau tahu?aku tak suka berbasa basi" sehun membawa dua buah kaleng soda dikulkas dan memberikan satunya kepada chanyeol.

"Aku ingin menikah" kata chanyeol langsung pada intinya.

Dan itu membuat sehun tersedak dengan minumannya sendiri.

"Minggu depan" lanjut chanyeol lagi.

Kali ini lebih parah, sehun bahkan dengan cepat menengguk air putih, menghilangkan rasa sakit akibat soda yang membuatnya tersedak dua kali. Chanyeol berdecak, _'reaksi sehun benar benar berlebihan'_ pikirnya-_-

"Mwo? Kau ingin menikah?" pekik sehun tepat di samping chanyeol, membuat telinga chanyeol berdengung dengan reaksi sehun yang berlebihan-_-

"Ne, bisakah kau tidak berteriak. Kau terlalu _exited_ Park Sehun"chanyeol berujar kesal sambil mengusap telinganya yang tersakiti(?) akibat ulah sehun yang berteriak padanya.

"Siapa yeoja tidak beruntung yang kau nikahi itu hyung?" tanya sehun menghiraukan omelan chanyeol.

"Namanya Do Kyungsoo, dan ia yeoja yang sangat beruntung karena bisa menikah denganku bodoh" chanyeol menoyor kening sehun dengan telunjuknya, karena telah seenaknya mengatakan jika yeoja yang menikah dengannya adalah yeoja yang tidak beruntung, atau dalam artian sebuah kesialan- jika menikah dengan seorang Park Chanyeol -_-

Sehun mendengus dan langsung menghujam chanyeol dengan sebuah pertanyaan yang membuat chanyeol tercekat.

"Kenapa kau tiba tiba ingin menikah, seingatku kau tidak memiliki kekasih. Apa jangan jangan kau menghamili anak orang?" tuduh sehun cepat.

" _Mwo_?" chanyeol tersedak dengan ludahnya sendiri. Membuat sehun memicingkan matanya. buru buru chanyeol menjelaskan sebelum sehun berpikiran yang tidak tidak padanya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, apa menikah harus dengan kekasih? Lagipula aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengannya" ujar chanyeol mengarang cerita.

"ck~ _love first sight_ katamu? Hah apa kau yakin jika yeoja itu mencintaimu juga?"tanya sehun memojokkan chanyeol.

"Tentu saja" jawab chanyeol agak ragu.

"Mencurigakan" sehun memicingkan matanya menatap chanyeol.

"Sudahlah, apa sebenarnya yang sedang kau pikirkan?" elak chanyeol menghindari tatapan sehun.

Sehun menyenderkan tubuhnya ke sofa.

"Tidak, aku hanya terkejut saja mendengar kau tiba tiba ingin menikah"

"Memangnya kau saja yang bisa menikah?" chanyeol tersenyum remeh.

Sehun mengangkat satu alisnya berpikir.

"Lalu apa rencanamu selanjutnya?" tanya sehun.

"Aku akan menemui Appa untuk membicarakan ini"

"Apa pernikahanmu tak terlalu cepat hyung?pernikahan tidak main main hyung, kau harus mempersiapkannya secara matang, minimal bulan depan untuk mengurus semuanya" kata Sehun memberi saran.

"Tidak, lebih cepat lebih baik. Lagipula jika bulan depan kami tidak ada waktu untuk mengurusnya. Karena sekitar tiga minggu lagi aku dan kyungsoo akan menjalani peresmian menjadi dokter" jelas chanyeol.

"Terserah kau sajalah hyung" sahut sehun menggidikkan bahunya.

"Ne, bisakah kau bantu aku?"

"Apa itu?"

"Tolong pesankan cattering yang sama saat kau menikah dulu. Aku suka makanannya" ujar chanyeol.

"Dan satu lagi, minta baekhyun nunna untuk menemani kyungsoo fitting baju pengantin besok" lanjut chanyeol lagi.

"Kenapa tidak kalian saja pergi bersama? yang menikah kan kalian"sehun mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Aish, jadwalku dan kyungsoo berselang sehari bodoh, dan kami hanya mendapat jadwal pelatihan pada hari yang sama hanya satu kali dalam seminggu, saat itu kami akan memanfaatkannya untuk membeli cincin dan memesan kue pernikahan"ucap chanyeol menjelaskan.

Sehun mengangguk mengerti dan mengiyakan permintaan chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum puas dan bangkit dari duduknya.

"Baiklah, aku akan ke ruangan Appa sekarang. Terimakasih untuk bantuanmu adikku" chanyeol tersenyum lebar dan mengacak ngacak rambut sehun, lalu bergegas keluar sebelum mendapat amukan dari sehun.

.

.

-Chansoo-

.

.

Chanyeol mengetuk pintu ruangan Appanya dan masuk kedalam setelah Appanya menyuruhnya masuk.

"Ada apa kau berkunjung kemari anakku?" tanya tuan Park setelah chanyeol duduk dihadapannya.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu penting Appa" chanyeol membuka suara.

"Minggu depan aku ingin menikah Appa, jadi aku kesini ingin meminta izin padamu" lanjut chanyeol lagi _to the point_.

"Mwo? Menikah?" tuan Park nampak kaget dengan penuturan puteranya barusan.

"ne, dengan yeoja yang satu kampus denganku. Kami sudah cukup lama saling mengenal sampai akhirnya memutuskan untuk menikah" ucap chanyeol mantap.

Tuan Park mengangguk mengerti.

"Baiklah, nanti malam kita sekeluarga pergi ke rumahnya, Appa ingin mengenal siapa calon besan Appa sekaligus melamar anaknya untukmu"

"Ne, nanti akan kusampaikan pada kyungsoo dan orang tuanya" chanyeol tersenyum lebar.

"Memangnya sudah sampai mana persiapan kalian untuk menikah?mengapa terburu buru sekali?" kata ayah chanyeol bertanya.

"Mungkin terkesan buru buru, tapi kami sudah merencanakannya jauh jauh hari Appa" bohong chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengecek arloginya.

"Baiklah Appa,aku harus pergi karena masih ada urusan." ucap chanyeol sambil membungkukkan badannya.

Chanyeol beranjak dari duduknya dan berpamitan pada ayahnya. Sesampainya di luar ruangan ayahnya ia menghela napas beratnya.

' _Bagus sekali kau Park chanyeol, entah berapa banyak cerita yang kau karang setelah ini'_ batinnya kesal.

Chanyeol merogoh saku lalu mengambil ponselnya untuk menghubungi seseorang, ia menekan angka satu dan langsung terhubung dengan lawan bicaranya di telepon.

.

.

-Chansoo—

.

.

"Aku tidak percaya, ternyata kau memutuskan untuk menikah dengannya kyungsoo-ya, padahal kalian terlihat seperti _tom and jerry_ jika bersama" ujar yeoja cantik bernama minseok yang merupakan sunbaenya dan chanyeol.

"entahlah, mungkin ini memang sudah takdirku untuk menikah dengannya eonnie "ujar kyungsoo tersenyum menanggapinya.

"ckk~ takdir macam apa yang membuatmu menikah dengan si telinga lebar itu"lanjut minseok lagi.

Kyungsoo terdiam dan tak menjawab, sampai akhirnya ia tersadar ketika ponselnya berdering.

 ** _Chanyeol is calling_**

Kyungsoo langsung menggeser tombol hijau lalu menjauh dan meminta izin pada minseok untuk mengangkat telepon sebentar.

"Yoboseyo"

"….."

"Mwo? Hari ini?"

"….."

"Baiklah, nanti akan ku sampaikan pada orang tuaku"

"….."

"Ne, sampai bertemu nanti malam"

 **Klik**

Kyungsoo menyimpan ponselnya dan berjalan menuju minseok yang sepertinya sedang berbicara pada seorang perawat.

"eonnie, sepertinya aku harus cepat pulang. Aku ada urusan mendadak" kata kyungsoo setelah menghampirinya.

"Maaf sekali, aku tidak bisa makan siang denganmu eonnie" tersirat nada menyesal setelah kyungsoo mengatakannya.

"Tak apa, aku tahu urusanmu jauh lebih penting, yasudah sana hati-hati" ujar minseok tersenyum.

"gomawo eonnie" kyungsoo langsung berhambur memeluk minseok dan bergegas pergi setelah mencium pipi minseok- sunbae kesayangannya sekilas.

.

.

-Chansoo-

.

.

Chanyeol mematut dirinya dicermin.

"Kau sangat tampan Park Chanyeol" bisik chanyeol memuji dirinya sendiri setelah mengolesi gel diponinya keatas untuk membentuk jambul khatulistiwa. lol :v

"mau sampai kapan kau berkutat dengan cermin itu, lama lama cermin itu retak karena ulahmu pabo" ledek sehun yang tiba tiba muncul di depan pintu.

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas.

"Sejak kapan kau berdiri disana?" tanya chanyeol menatap sebal kearah sang adik.

"Sejak kau bergaya dan memuja muja wajah jelekmu didepan cermin itu"cibir sehun meledek.

"Aish sini kemari kau anak nakal! akan ku hajar kau bocah kurang ajar" chanyeol mengejar sehun yang langsung lari kebawah setelah meledeknya tadi.

Sehun berlari menuju baekhyun dan memeluk baekhyun dari belakang, bermaksud meminta perlindungan dari sang istri agar terhindar dari amukan chanyeol.

" _Chagiya_ tolong aku, lihatlah adik iparmu yang sok ketampanan itu, naluri monsternya keluar lagi" adu sehun pada istrinya – baekhyun.

"Memangnya kenapa chanyeol sampai semarah itu? Kau apakan dia?" tanya baekhyun mengelus tangan sehun yang berada pada pinggangnya dan menengok kearahnya sekilas.

"Aku hanya meledeknya jelek, tapi reaksinya berlebihan sekali" sehun makin mengeratkan pelukannya ketika melihat chanyeol datang menghampirinya, bahkan ia membenamkan wajahnya diceruk leher istrinya.

"Yak! Kemari kau bocah, biar ku beri pelajaran karena berani beraninya mengataiku jelek"chanyeol datang dengan raut wajah merah padam -_- benar benar berlebihan sekali -,-

"Aku berbicara sesuai kenyataan hyung" ujar sehun merong.

"Yakk! Kauu…" perkataan chanyeol terputus karena Tuan Park dan Nyonya Park datang melerai mereka.

"Sudahlah, kalian ini seperti anak kecil saja, berapa umur kalian hah. Masih saja suka memperdebatkan hal hal kecil" Nyonya Park menjewer telinga sehun bersamaan dengan Tuan Park yang menjewer chanyeol sekaligus menceramahinya.

"Appoyo" pekik chanyeol dan sehun berbarengan.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil ketika melihat suami dan adik iparnya bertengkar dan diceramahi kkk~ benar benar _childish_ -,-

"Sudahlah lebih baik persiapkan diri kalian, karena kita akan segera berangkat" intruksi tuan park.

Tuan dan Nyonya Park berjalan duluan menuju mobil, di ikuti oleh sehun dan baekhyun yang langsung menggendong jesper ketika anak itu sedang asyiknya bermain diruang tamu.

Sedangkan chanyeol berjalan dibelakang, ia terlihat sedang berpikir atau gugup(?) maklum saja karena ini merupakan pertama kalinya bertemu dengan orang tua kyungsoo secara formal, biasanya jika ia bertemu dengan orang tua kyungsoo, mereka cukup dekat, bahkan orang tua kyungsoo menyuruhnya memanggil mereka dengan sebuatan eomma dan appa. Mungkin karena orang tua kyungsoo menganggap chanyeol adalah teman akrab anaknya , jadi terlihat sekali jika chanyeol hanya seperti seorang sahabat untuk kyungsoo, tentu saja itu karena mereka tahu jika kyungsoo sudah memiliki kekasih dan itu bukan chanyeol. Jadi saat ini dia benar benar bingung harus berkata apa? apa reaksi orang tua kyungsoo nanti karena tiba tiba saja dirinya datang dan meminta untuk menikahi anaknya, huft semoga saja mereka tak bertanya macam macam padamu Park Chanyeol -_- kalau tidak habislah riwayatmu.

 _'_ _Kau pasti bisa chanyeol, fighthing'_ batinnya menyemangati.

.

.

-Chansoo-

.

.

Terlihat kyungsoo sedang mondar mandir diruang tamu, yeoja itu tampak gelisah menunggu.

"dimana sebenarnya Park chanyeol pabo itu, kenapa lama sekali sih" gumam kyungsoo kesal.

 **TING NONG**

Terdengar bunyi bel mengagetkan kyungsoo, ia langsung tersadar dan memanggil kedua orang tuanya.

Kyungsoo membukakan pintu dan disambut oleh kedatangan keluarga Park nampak terkejut karena calon besannya adalah rekan bisnisnya tuan Do.

"Wah, aku tak menyangka jadi kau ayahnya chanyeol, _seunghyun-ya_ " kata Tuan Do menghampiri tuan park lalu mereka berpelukan sebentar.

"Ne, aku juga tak menyangka _minjoon-ya_ ternyata kau ayahnya kyungsoo, kekasih anakku chanyeol" kata ayah chanyeol tersenyum lebar.

Do minjoon nampak mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Chanyeol berdeham kecil menutupi kegugupannya dan menatap kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang mengerti arti tatapan chanyeol langsung buru buru menyuruh orang tuanya untuk mempersilahkan keluarga Park masuk.

Keluarga Do menjamu keluarga Park dengan hidangan hasil masakan kyungsoo dan eommanya, mereka makan dengan khidmat dan sesekali diselingi oleh obrolan kecil. Terlihat sekali chanyeol sedang memikirkan sesuatu sedangkan kyungsoo malah asik bermain dengan si kecil jesper sambil mengobrol dengan baekhyun. Lamunan chanyeol seketika terhenti ketika ayahnya Park Seunghyun berdeham kecil dan menatap chanyeol sebentar, semua orang yang berada di meja makan nampak mengalihkan perhatiannya pada ayahnya chanyeol , yang terlihat seperti ingin mengutarakan sesuatu.

"Langsung saja pada intinya _minjoon-ya_ , tujuan kami datang kemari adalah ingin melamar anakmu Do Kyungsoo dan menikahkannya dengan putra kami Park chanyeol" ujar seunghyun- ayah chanyeol mantap.

"Ne, Appa. Aku dan kyungsoo berencana untuk menikah minggu ini. Jadi mohon doa restunya Appa" ucap chanyeol melanjuti perkataan ayahnya sambil tersenyum kecil untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mwo? Menikah?"

 **TBC/END?**

 _Tergantung dari review haha :v , mungkin kalau ini dilanjut aku buat 2-4 chapter, ya maksimal 5 chap dah :D tergantung ide yang ngalir kkkk~ review kalian bisa merubah segalanya readers-nim :3._


	2. Chapter 2

_hei, mungkin banyak yang bingung ya kenapa baekhyun itu kakak iparnya chanyeol? padahal sehun itu adiknya chanyeol kkkk~ jadi tuh aku juga sebenarnya bingung posisi baekhyun itu apa #plakk, soalnya disini baekhyun lebih tua dan dia manggilnya juga nunna/? jadi lucu aja gitu kalo baekhyun adik iparnya :v tapi yaudah daripada bingung diralat aja, jadinya baekhyun itu adik iparnya chanyeol, tapi tetep masalah usia tuaan baekhyun ya :D #anggap aja informasi :_

 ** _Chanyeol age : 25 th_**

 ** _Kyungsoo : 25 th_**

 ** _Sehun : 23 th_**

 ** _Baekhyun : 26 th_**

 _jadi sehun udah jadi direktur muda kkk~ dan dia menikah sama baekhyun itu pas usianya 21 th :D makanya udah punya anak jesper yang usianya 1 th lebih :v_

 _oke segitu aja penjelasannya~ semoga ga bingung bingung lagi :v_

 ** _Previous chapter :_**

 _"_ _Langsung saja pada intinya minjoon-ya, tujuan kami datang kemari adalah ingin melamar anakmu Do Kyungsoo dan menikahkannya dengan putra kami Park chanyeol" ujar seunghyun- ayah chanyeol mantap._

 _"_ _Ne, Appa. Aku dan kyungsoo berencana untuk menikah minggu ini. Jadi mohon doa restunya Appa" ucap chanyeol melanjuti perkataan ayahnya sambil tersenyum kecil untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya._

 _._

 _._

 _"_ _Mwo? Menikah?"_

 **Tittle Story : MBA**

 **Author : ParkHyerin6194**

 **Cast : Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo, Oh Sehun , Byun Baekhyun. Etc.**

 **Genre : temukan sendiri**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warning . GS for Uke.**

 **Marga sehun dan baekhyun diganti sesuai kebutuhan cerita.**

 **so**

 **.**

 _ **Happy reading!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Suasana dimeja itu menjadi hening seketika. Tuan Do menatap putrinya dan namja yang duduk disamping putrinya—chanyeol dengan tatapan meminta penjelasan.

"Bisa kalian jelaskan kenapa tiba tiba kalian memutuskan untuk menikah?"tanya Tuan Do menatap putrinya dan chanyeol secara bergantian.

"ehhmm itu karena aku.."

"Kami memutuskan untuk menikah, karena kami merasa cocok Appa" potong chanyeol cepat menyela perkataan kyungsoo.

Chanyeol menatap kyungsoo dengan tatapan memberi kode(?) yang akhirnya diangguki oleh kyungsoo tanda ia mengerti.

Tuan Do menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Sudah kuduga, pasti ada sesuatu diantara kalian"

Chanyeol berdehem kecil, menutupi kegugupannya. Karena demi tuhan tatapan tuan Do seperti sedang mengulitinya saat ini.

"Se- sesuatu apa maksud Appa?" tanya chanyeol.

"Sesuatu yang kami tidak ketahui" ujar tuan Do santai, membuat chanyeol serta kyungsoo menjadi gugup bukan main.

Deg Deg Deg

Bukan itu bukan suara meja yang dipukul, lebih tepatnya itu suara jantung yang sedang memompa terlalu cepat seperti habis berlari di kejar kejar setan :v. suara itu berasal dari jantung keduanya. Namun chanyeol lebih mendominasi, terlihat sekali dari guratan wajahnya yang dialiri keringat dingin dipelipisnya yang sexy :g

Mereka masih terdiam, memikirkan jawaban sampai akhirnya…

 **Brakkkk**

Semua nampak terkejut mendengar gebrakan meja dari tuan Do, kyungsoo menunduk tak berani melihat ayahnya, sedangkan chanyeol jangan ditanya. Mukanya nampak pucat pasi sekarang, chanyeol memejamkan matanya sesaat.

' _Apa yang harus kukatakan, ya tuhan bantu aku'_ batin chanyeol memohon.

"Kenapa kalian terlihat gugup?" chanyeol dan kyungsoo reflek kembali menatap Tuan Do.

"ckk~ anak muda, apa sulitnya untuk mengaku" lanjut tuan Do lagi.

Kyungsoo dan chanyeol saling berpandangan, bertukar pikiran lagi melalui tatapan masing masing, yang akhirnya diangguki oleh keduanya. Mereka menarik napas lalu membuangnya kasar. Baru saja chanyeol akan memberitahu perihal kehamilan kyungsoo, melupakan segala pukulan pukulan apa yang akan ia dapati di area wajah tampannya setelah mengatakannya, namun suara tuan Do kembali menahannya.

"Jadi, sudah berapa lama kalian menjalin hubungan?mengapa tidak mengatakannya kepada kami huh?"

"Appa sudah menduganya, jika hubungan kalian lebih dari seorang sahabat" lanjut tuan Do.

' _astaga hampir saja'_ batin chanyeol dan kyungsoo bernapas lega.

"Kami baru berpacaran satu bulan terakhir ini Appa, benarkan chanyeol?" kali ini kyungsoo angkat bicara lalu menoleh dengan mata bulatnya yang menatap tajam ke arah chanyeol yang berada disampingnya. Tuan Do menatap chanyeol, yang membuat chanyeol menjadi salah tingkah.

"Ah-haha Ne itu benar Appa" chanyeol mengusap tengkuknya dan tersenyum kikuk.

Tuan Do mengangguk mengerti.

"Baiklah, Appa senang akhirnya kalian memutuskan untuk menikah. Aku dan eomma kyungsoo tentu saja merestui hubungan kalian , dan kalian tenang saja ,semua persiapan pernikahan kalian nanti biar Appa yang urus semuanya" ujar tuan Do tersenyum. Membuat semua yang berada di meja tersenyum senang mendengarnya dan melanjutkan acara makan yang sempat tertunda tadi dengan di selingi obrolan obrolan ringan dari keluarga kedua belah pihak.

.

.

-Chansoo-

.

.

Semua persiapan pernikahan telah beres sesuai apa yang dijanjikan ayahnya kyungsoo, dari baju pengantin , tempat, dekor semuanya ayah kyungsoo yang memilihkannya dengan mengerahkan seluruh anak buahnya yang tentunya menghabiskan uang yang tidak sedikit dan itu dilakukannya karena ayah kyungsoo ingin yang terbaik untuk pernikahan anaknya, chanyeol dan kyungsoo menyetujuinya hanya saja untuk masalah cincin dan kue pernikahan,mereka memutuskan untuk memilih sendiri. Seperti saat ini, kyungsoo dan chanyeol terlihat sedang memilih cincin pernikahan di toko perhiasan langganan eommanya chanyeol.

"Lihat yang ini, apa kau suka?" tanya chanyeol memberikan cincin berlian berwarna merah pada kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak suka berlian, Park. Lagi pula kita kesini untuk membeli cincin pernikahan, bukan berlian"jawab kyungsoo malas.

"Coba lihat yang ini" kata kyungsoo menyuruh si penjual untuk mengambilkan cincin yang dilihatnya. Lalu yungsoo memberikannya kepada chanyeol untuk meminta pendapatnya.

"Cincin ini terlalu biasa dan polos, dan juga terlihat kampungan" komentar chanyeol sombong membuat kyungsoo mendengus karena chanyeol secara tidak langsung merendahkan seleranya -,

"Bagaimana yang ini?"

"Tidak Park, terlalu banyak permatanya. Aku tidak suka"

"Yang ini?"

"Itu terlihat murah dan norak kyung, cari lagi yang lain"

Dan begitu seterusnya, perdebatan perdebatan kecil mereka dalam memilih cincin membuat sang penjual kewalahan menghadapi mereka, sang pemilik toko akhirnya mencoba untuk memberikan saran dengan merekomendasikan _wedding ring_ pada pasangan muda yang sedang berdebat kini.

"ehm, begini saja. bagaimana jika aku tawarkan kalian untuk melihat cincin ini" intrupsi si penjual menghentikan perdebatan kecil mereka.

Si penjual membuka kotak perhiasaan dan memperlihatannya pada kyungsoo dan chanyeol. Cincin itu sebenarnya terlihat sederhana, namun ukiran _heartbeat_ (detak jantung) di cincin itu membuat cincin itu tampak menarik dimata chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum karena telah menemukan apa yang ia cari.

"Apa kau suka?" tanya chanyeol pada yeoja disampingnya.

"Ne aku sangat menyukainya, tapi…"

"Baiklah, aku beli cincin itu. Aku akan membayarnya dengan ini" potong chanyeol cepat sambil memberikan _Black Card_ nya. Si penjual menurut dan membungkus apa yang dipesan oleh chanyeol. Setelah selesai dengan urusan cincin, mereka bergegas menuju mobil untuk pergi memesan kue pernikahan, namun saat sampai didalam mobil, kyungsoo mengeluarkan sesuatu yang mengganjal pikirannya sejak tadi.

"Mengapa kau membeli cincin itu?Apa kau gila? Cincin itu terlalu mahal Park ck~" ketus kyungsoo berpendapat.

"itu tidak terlalu mahal bagiku, apapun yang membuatmu senang, aku akan melakukannya untukmu. Termasuk cincin itu" chanyeol menoleh mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengeluarkan smirknya, membuat wajah kyungsoo sedikit memerah karena perkataan chanyeol barusan. Namun kyungsoo buru buru memalingkan wajahnya.

"Dasar perayu ulung huh" decih kyungsoo pelan sambil mengipas ngipaskan wajahnya yang terasa panas, dan chanyeol hanya terkekeh pelan melihat kelakukan 'calon istrinya' itu.

.

.

-Chansoo-

.

.

Mobil chanyeol terhenti ketika sudah sampai pada tempat tujuan mereka, mereka bergegas keluar dan masuk ke dalam toko kue langganan kyungsoo yang merupakan milik sunbaenya saat masa high school dulu.

"Lay eonnie" panggil kyungsoo sedikit berteriak, membuat sang pemilik toko yang bernama lay itu menoleh dan tersenyum senang. Kyungsoo menghampiri Lay dan memeluknya lama untuk melepas rindu, karena memang lay jarang sekali terlihat ada di toko ini, lay lebih sering mengurus toko kuenya yang berada di china. Mereka berpelukan cukup lama, sampai akhirnya suara deheman seseorang menginterupsi kegiatan mereka,tentu saja orang itu –chanyeol yang sedari tadi diabaikan.

"Eonnie, kapan eonnie kembali ke korea? Aku benar benar merindukanmu eonnie, eonnie jahat sekali tidak mengabariku" kyungsoo merajuk sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Lay terkekeh dan mengelus surai hitam milik kyungsoo.

"Maafkan aku ne, lalu bagaimana kabarmu? Apa kau sudah menjadi dokter seperti apa yang kau cita citakan?" tanya lay antusias.

"Ne, aku baik. hmm kurang lebih tiga minggu lagi aku akan menjadi dokter sungguhan" ujar kyungsoo bersemangat.

Mereka berdua nampak asik berbincang dan melupakan fakta jika ada makhluk yang terbaikan disana. oh ayolah chanyeol itu manusia bukan patung -_- kasihan sekali dia. Chanyeol mendengus keras dan itu membuat kyungsoo tersadar jika sedari tadi ada manusia disampingnya -_-

"Oh, aku melupakan sesuatu. Eonnie perkenalkan, dia chanyeol. Calon suamiku" kyungsoo memperkenalkan chanyeol dan sedikit memelankan suaranya saat diakhir kalimat.

"Aku Park chanyeol" ujar chanyeol sedikit membungkuk.

"Ne, aku Zhang Yixing. Kau bisa memanggilku Lay nunna,karena sepertinya kau lebih muda dariku" balas lay tersenyum memperlihatkan dempilnya.

"Oh jadi kalian kesini pasti ingin…" perkataan lay terputus karena kyungsoo mengangguk dan langsung menyerobotnya.

"Ne, kami ingin memesan kue pernikahan"

Lay tersenyum lalu mempersilahkan chanyeol dan kyungsoo duduk untuk membicarakan konsep seperti apa kue yang diinginkan mereka. Lay memberikan buku contoh contoh kue pernikahan yang biasanya banyak dipesan ditoko kue miliknya. Mereka terlihat sibuk membolak balikan buku, namun kyungsoo terlihat menutup kembali bukubukunya, sementara chanyeol masih sibuk menimang nimang kue seperti apa yang cocok untuk pernikahannya.

"Eonnie , apa tidak ada kue bergambar pinguin dan jerapah? Aku ingin kue itu eonnie" permintaan kyungsoo barusan membuat namja tinggi disampingnya _sweetdrop._ Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas.

"Demi tuhan kyung, kue itu untuk acara pernikahan kita. Bukan acara ulang tahun anak Tk, kau ini yang benar saja"tukas chanyeol tak habis pikir dengan ide kekanakan kyungsoo-,

"Tapi aku maunya seperti itu park"

"tidak, cari konsep yang lain"

"Aku tidak mau, aku hanya ingin kue yang bertemakan pinguin dan jerapah. Titik!" putus kyungsoo cepat.

"Aku tidak setuju, cari yang lain" chanyeol nampak jengah dan mencoba mencari model kue pernikahan yang lain lewat buku buku yang diberikan lay,chanyeol mencoba memberi pendapatnya namun kyungsoo terlihat diam saja tak menanggapi, bahkan chanyeol mengabaikan mata kyungsoo yang terlihat berkaca-kaca, lay yang melihat kyungsoo seperti itu tidak tega dan memutuskan untuk memberi saran.

"Bagaimana jika kue pernikahan seperti pada umumnya, namun diatasnya diganti dengan ukiran patung pinguin dan jerapah" saran lay mencoba menghibur kyungsoo.

"Aku setuju"

Chanyeol terlihat ingin protes namun ia melihat kyungsoo berdiri dan berkacak pinggang.

"Jika kau tidak setuju juga, aku tidak mau menikah denganmu. Lebih baik batalkan saja pernikahannya atau kau menikah saja sana dengan kue itu"

Chanyeol lagi lagi harus menahan kekesalannya melihat tingkah kyungsoo yang kekanak kanakan sekali – pikirnya . dan lagi apa itu? Membatalkan pernikahan yang akan berlangsung 2 hari lagi hanya karena sebuah kue? What the….

Chanyeol memijat pelan pelipisnya saat kyungsoo memutuskan untuk keluar dari toko kue tersebut. Mata Chanyeol bertemu pandang dengan lay, dan ia langsung mengejar kyungsoo keluar sebelum gadis itu pergi terlalu jauh, setelah sebelumnya setuju dengan saran yang lay berikan.

Chanyeol menarik tangan kyungsoo, membuat kyungsoo menoleh dan dengan cepat melepaskan genggaman chanyeol pada tangannya.

"Ada apa denganmu? Apa kau sedang PMS?" tanya chanyeol heran, melupakan fakta jika kyungsoo sedang hamil -_-

"Dasar idiot, bagaimana bisa aku PMS jika ada janin dalam tubuhku. Minggir kau" sahut kyungsoo malas sambil berlalu setelah mendorong tubuh chanyeol pelan yang menghalangi jalannya.

Chanyeol berdecak pelan. "Lalu aku harus apa agar kau berhenti mendiamkanku seperti ini kyung" teriak chanyeol frustasi. Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menghampiri chanyeol.

"Merunduk"suruh kyungsoo cepat, chanyeol terlihat mengerutkan keningnya namun ia menuruti permintaan kyungsoo. Kyungsoo berjalan kebelakang chanyeol dan..

 **Hap**

Dengan sigap chanyeol menahan tubuh kyungsoo yang tiba tiba saja melompat dipunggungnya. Kyungsoo memeluk leher chanyeol erat dan melingkarkan kakinya dipinggang chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum geli melihat kelakuan kyungsoo yang seperti 'tengah bermanja' padanya. Hei kemana kyungsoo yang merajuk tadi? kenapa tiba tiba tingkahnya berbeda seperti ini?apa dia punya kepribadian ganda?-,-

"Hei, kenapa tingkahmu berubah jadi manja seperti ini?" tanya chanyeol menoleh sekilas.

"Diamlah park, lebih baik jalan saja. apartemenmu dekat dari sini kan, aku ingin menginap. Aku lelah dan ingin beristirahat. Ini permintaan anakmu yang ingin berdekatan dengan ayahnya. jadi jangan membantah" balas kyungsoo sambil menyamankan posisinya. Ck~ alasan macam apa itu :v

"hmm baiklah, apapun untuk princess kyungsoo-ku" ucap chanyeol mengalah dan mengecup sekilas pipi kiri kyungsoo. Mengabaikan jika kemungkinan pipi sang empu yang diciumnya memerah karena ulahnya. Sebenarnya mereka sangat sering melakukan _skinship_ seperti ini, hanya saja rasanya berbeda saat ini. itulah mengapa Kyungsoo dan mantan kekasihnya—Kai sering bertengkar dengannya, karena kedekatan kyungsoo dan chanyeol yang terbilang sangat dekat 'melebihi' dari hubungan persahabatan seperti apa yang selalu dikatakan kyungsoo.

.

.

-Chansoo-

.

.

Mereka telah sampai diapartemen, sebelumnya chanyeol telah menyuruh orang suruhannya untuk membawa kembali mobil yang ditinggalkannya tadi ditoko kue, karena permintaan kyungsoo yang ingin digendong sampai apartemen, terpaksalah mobilnya ia tinggalkan. Memang sedikit merepotkan, namun kyungsoo yang bersikap manja seperti tadi,menjadi hiburan tersendiri bagi chanyeol, mengingat sikap yang sering kyungsoo tunjukkan terbilang galak dan kekanakan-_- namun jauh lebih baik jika kyungsoo bersikap manja seperti ini dengannya.

Chanyeol menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati kyungsoo yang begitu nyaman tertidur dipunggungnya. Ia merebahkan kyungsoo dikasur king size miliknya dan menarik selimut hingga batas dadanya. Chanyeol memberanikan diri untuk mengecup bibir kyungsoo kilat, sebagai 'kecupan selamat malam'/? (bilang aja modus -_-) dan bergegas keluar untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya disofa ruang tamu,karena tidak mungkin bukan jika ia harus seranjang dengan kyungsoo?bisa bisa ia kena amukan _satansoo_ saat pagi menjelang-, memikirkannya membuat chanyeol bergidik ngeri.

Namun pergerakan chanyeol seketika terhenti ketika tangan kyungsoo menahan pergelangan lengannya. Apalagi perkataan kyungsoo yang membuat dirinya tercekat.

"Aku mencintaimu"

DEG

Chanyeol langsung menoleh dan mendapati kyungsoo yang sedang memegang erat lengannya dengan matanya yang masih terpejam. Huh sepertinya kyungsoo sedang mengigau. Chanyeol melepaskan tangan kyungsoo dari lengannya dan menggenggam jemari kyungsoo erat sembari duduk ditepi ranjang menenangkan kyungsoo yang terlihat tidak tenang dalam tidurnya. Jujur saja ada perasaan aneh yang menyelimuti dirinya saat mendengar pernyataan kyungsoo barusan,namun ia segera menepis pemikirannya. Pasti dia sedang memimpikan kai—pikir chanyeol.

Kyungsoo sedikit mengerang dalam tidurnya, ia terbangun dan mendapati chanyeol tengah menggenggam jemarinya.

"Chanyeol" panggil kyungsoo serak.

Chanyeol segera tersadar dari lamunannya lalu mengalihkan pandangannya menatap kyungsoo yang memanggilnya.

"Kita sudah sampai? Mengapa kau tak membangunkanku? Maaf karena aku tertidur tadi dipunggungmu" ucap kyungsoo sedikit merasa tak enak yang hanya dibalas oleh anggukan oleh chanyeol.

 **JDERRR #backsoundgagal**

Bunyi petir dan suara hujan di luar membuat jendela kamar chanyeol sedikit tersibak oleh angin. Hal itu sontak membuat kyungsoo terkejut dan dengan reflek memeluk chanyeol. Sepertinya diluar sedang hujan,beruntung sekali mereka tidak kehujanan karena pulang tepat waktu sebelum hujan turun. Chanyeol menenangkan kyungsoo dengan mengelus surai hitam miliknya. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan beralih menuju jendela kamarnya untuk kemudian ditutupnya bersamaan dengan tirainya sekaligus.

Chanyeol menghampiri kyungsoo yang terduduk ditempat tidur , ia mengelus rambut panjang kyungsoo untuk menenangkannya. Kyungsoo memang takut petir maka dari itu dia sedikit shock dan reflek tadi memeluk chanyeol.

"Tidurlah, aku tahu kau lelah" ucap chanyeol lembut dan membalikan badannya. Namun kyungsoo dengan cepat menghentikan pergerakan langkahnya dengan menggenggam tangan chanyeol kembali.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya kyungsoo.

"Aku akan tidur di ruang tamu, tenang saja. aku tidak akan kemana mana"ujar chanyeol tersenyum.

"Tidak,kau tidur disini saja, kita bisa berbagi kehangatan disini. Aku tahu di ruang tamu pasti sangatlah dingin" seperti _dejavu_ chanyeol langsung menoleh kearah kyungsoo dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, kyungsoo yang tersadar akan tatapan chanyeol buru buru meralat ucapannya.

"ma-maksudku,kita bisa berbagi tempat tidur. Kau bisa tidur disampingku jika kau mau. Aku percaya padamu , kau tak akan berbuat macam macam"tukas kyungsoo dengan cepat meralat ucapannya.

Chanyeol tersenyum miring,ia naik ketempat tidur setelah kyungsoo sedikit menggeser tubuhnya untuk memberinya ruang agar bisa tidur dikasur empuknya.

"Aku sudah berada disampingmu, sekarang tidurlah" kyungsoo mengangguk dan langsung berhambur memeluk chanyeol -_- jangan tanya, chanyeol sendiri terkejut dengan kelakuan kyungsoo yang satu ini. chanyeol yang begitu lelah hanya membalas pelukan kyungsoo sampai akhirnya mereka tertidur dengan posisi seperti itu hingga pagi menjelang.

.

.

-Chansoo-

.

.

Kyungsoo terbangun dari tidurnya, ia menatap orang yang semalaman menemaninya dan memeluknya. Telunjuknya bergerak menyusuri wajah tampan 'calon suaminya' itu dari dahi, hidung, hingga melewati bibirnya dan berakhir didagu. Kyungsoo memperhatikan bibir tebal chanyeol, semalam ia merasakan bibir itu menyentuh bibirnya. Tentu saja kyungsoo tahu dan sangat tahu jika chanyeol mencuri kesempatan semalam.

"jangan memandangi wajahku seperti itu terus, aku tahu aku tampan" cicit chanyeol, namun masih dengan matanya yang terpejam. Kyungsoo tersenyum miring dan menoyor jidat chanyeol dengan telunjuknya.

"Kau terlalu percaya diri, Park" kyungsoo bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berjalan keluar kamar.

"Cepat mandi, aku akan menyiapkan sarapan" suruh kyungsoo sebelum menghilang dibalik pintu.

"Siap Nyonya Park" teriak chanyeol patuh.

.

.

-Chansoo-

.

.

Saat ini chanyeol terlihat segar seusai mandi, ia mengambil kaos hitam lengan pendek dan mengenakan celana pendeknya yang biasa ia kenakan jika dirumah. Ia keluar dari kamarnya dan wangi masakan langsung tercium diindera penciumannya. Ia berjalan menyusuri dapur dan menemukan kyungsoo tengah sibuk dengan masakannya. Chanyeol menghampiri kyungsoo dan memeluk kyungsoo dari belakang, kyungsoo sebenarnya sedikit terkejut, namun ia tahu siapa pemilik tangan yang tengah memeluknya kini.

Chanyeol cukup terkejut, karena kyungsoo tak bereaksi apa apa -_-a , biasanya jika chanyeol iseng atau menggodanya dengan memeluknya seperti ini, kyungsoo pasti langsung menerjangnya dengan cubitan cubitan maut diperutnya. Namun yang ia dapat kini hanyalah sentuhan kyungsoo yang mengelus tangannya lembut. Chanyeol membalikan tubuh kyungsoo menghadapnya, ia menangkup wajah kyungsoo dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya, kyungsoo sontak dengan reflek memejamkan matanya. Kyungsoo berpikir mungkin chanyeol akan menciumnya, tanpa sadar pipinya sedikit bersemu merah membayangkan bibir itu kembali bersinggungan dengan bibir hati miliknya,namun sepertinya harapan kyungsoo harus terhenti karena ternyata chanyeol hanya menempelkan keningnya saja dikening miliknya.

"Tidak panas" gumam chanyeol heran setelah mengecek suhu tubuh kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tersadar dan langsung mendorong pelan dada chanyeol, tidak tahukah kau chanyeol-, jika kyungsoo tadi mati matian menahan napasnya dan berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya yang menggila huh.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya kyungsoo dengan nada yang sedikit jengkel dan wajah yang memerah.

"Tidak ada, hanya mengecek keadaanmu saja, karena sejak kemarin sikapmu aneh dan astagah, kenapa dengan wajahmu?" tanya chanyeol khawatir sembari menangkup wajah kyungsoo dengan kedua tangannya.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kau tunggu saja dimeja makan, sebentar lagi makanannya siap" ujar kyungsoo ketus sambil menepis tangan chanyeol dari wajahnya. Chanyeol hanya menurut jika sudah begini, kyungsoo memang keras kepala dan tak terbantahkan huft.

SKIPPPPP

.

.

-Chansoo-

.

.

Setelah selesai makan dan juga mandi, kyungsoo kini tengah bersiap siap untuk pulang dan itu diantar chanyeol-karena namja itu memaksa-_-

Sepanjang perjalanan tidak ada obrolan diantara mereka, chanyeol sibuk menyetir sementara kyungsoo terus memandang ruas jalan dari kaca disampingnya. Mobil chanyeol terhenti di depan pagar rumah kyungsoo, tanpa disuruh kyungsoo langsung keluar dari mobil chanyeol bahkan dengan sengaja membanting pintunya, chanyeol terkejut namun berusaha terlihat cuek dan segera melajukan mobilnya tanpa bertanya terlebih dahulu kenapa sikap kyungsoo tiba tiba seperti itu. Kyungsoo memandang mobil chanyeol yang terlihat menjauh.

"cih, dasar tidak peka!" decih kyungsoo pelan sambil menghentak hentakkan kakinya berjalan memasuki rumahnya.

.

.

-Chansoo-

.

.

 **Wedding Day**

Kyungsoo memandangi dirinya dicermin, saat ini dia terlihat sangat cantik dengan gaun pengantin pilihan Appanya yang sangat pas membalut tubuhnya yang ramping-ups. Sepertinya kita jangan melupakan fakta jika kyungsoo tengah berbadan dua saat ini :v tapi tenang saja, perut kyungsoo masih rata, belum ada tanda tanda jika dia terlihat sedang mengandung :0

Kyungsoo melihat baekhyun menghampirinya.

"Aigo, kau terlihat sangat cantik kyung"

"Benarkah eonnie?" tanya kyungsoo antusias.

"Ne, aku jamin, park chanyeol si telinga lebar itu pasti terpesona melihatmu" baekhyun menjawil hidung kyungsoo gemas.

"Sudah cepat, Appa mu sudah menunggu diluar. Kajja" ajak baekhyun mengamit lengan kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo berjalan menuju altar bersama dengan Appanya, ia terlihat sangat gugup dan menengok kearah Appanya terus, sang ayah tersenyum dan mengelus tangan kyungsoo untuk menenangkan putrinya.

Chanyeol menunggu didepan altar dengan berbalut tuksedo putih dan dasi kupu kupu hitam dilehernya, ia terlihat sangat tampan dengan poni yang sengaja dibuat keatas untuk menunjukkan kharismanya :g #errrrrr

Sepertinya kyungsoo terpesona melihat chanyeol sampai sampai tidak sadar jika chanyeol sudah mengulurkan tangannya. "chagi, ulurkan tanganmu" bisik tuan Do pelan. Kyungsoo terkejut dan langsung tersadar , ia meraih tangan chanyeol dan dibalas dengan chanyeol yang menggenggam tangannya erat.

"Aku tahu, kau pasti terpesona dengan ketampananku" bisik chanyeol narsis-,

"Dan hari ini, harus kuakui. Kau sangat cantik"lanjut chanyeol memuji kyungsoo, chanyeol berkata jujur, ia tidak mengada ngada jika ia memang terpesona dengan kyungsoo, kyungsoo memang cantik seperti biasanya, namun hari ini kyungsoo jauh terlihat lebih cantik dan err sexy/?, chanyeol bersumpah ketika kyungsoo berjalan menuju altar ia seperti melihat dewi romawi bernama venus yang terkenal dengan kecantikannya itu di dalam diri kyungsoo. # chanyeol lebay -_-

.

Janji suci sehidup semati telah mereka ucapkan. Pernikahan mereka berjalan dengan lancar, meskipun sedikit ada insiden chanyeol yang terlihat hampir menjatuhkan cincin pernikahan mereka saat akan menyematkannya dijemari kyungsoo, mungkin chanyeol gugup karena saking terpesonanya dengan kyungsoo #eeaaaa

Semua tamu undangan nampak menyalami dan memberikan selamat kepada kedua mempelai, bahkan chanyeol harus sedikit terusik ketika sehun datang dengan mulutnya yang terus melayangkan godaan untuknya.

"Aku tahu hyung, kau pasti sudah tak sabar kan? _Calm_ hyung, kau tak perlu gugup seperti itu, aku akan mengajarimu dengan berbagai gaya, kau mau gaya seperti apa hmm?" tanya sehun menggoda dengan menyebutkan beberapa gaya dalam bercinta, demi tuhan rasanya chanyeol ingin menyumpal mulut sehun yang sedari tadi terus terusan menggodanya atau bahkan terdengar seperti meledeknya,cih.

"Diam, atau aku akan menyumpal mulut busukmu itu dengan kecoa, Park Sehun!" ancam chanyeol.

Sehun langsung terdiam, _'cih beraninya mengancam'_ batinnya kesal.

.

.

-Chansoo-

.

.

Chanyeol dan kyungsoo bermalam dikediaman keluarga Park, itu permintaan eommanya dan chanyeol tidak bisa menolaknya. Adiknya sehun serta istri dan anaknya juga diminta untuk menginap, jadilah mereka berkumpul disana. chanyeol melepas tuksedonya dan membuka beberapa kancing kemejanya, ia melihat kyungsoo yang telah selesai mandi, terlihat dari gaun pengantinnya yang telah berganti menjadi piyama bergambar pororo -,-

"Kyung, aku sudah membuatkanmu susu untuk ibu hamil, cepat kau habiskan"suruh chanyeol menunjuk susu diatas meja nakas dengan dagunya.

"Aku tidak suka susu, dan aku tidak mau meminumnya" tolak kyungsoo halus, membuat chanyeol yang tengah sibuk menanggalkan celananya terhenti.

"Ayolah kyung, kau dan anak kita perlu nutrisi" bujuk chanyeol menghampiri kyungsoo yang duduk dipinggir ranjang.

"Aku tidak suka susu Park, berhentilah memaksaku" ucap kyungsoo galak.

"baiklah, jika kau masih tak mau meminumnya juga, aku akan mengelitikimu sampai pagi" ancam chanyeol.

"Silahkan saja" tantang kyungsoo menaikan satu alisnya.

Tanpa babibu, chanyeol langsung menggelitiki perut kyungsoo sampai kyungsoo menggeliat dan terbaring dikasur, kyungsoo tidak tinggal diam, ia menarik rambut chanyeol dan menjambaknya membuat chanyeol mengaduh kesakitan tanpa melepaskan kelitikannya diperut kyungsoo, setelah cukup lama mereka berperang menggelitik dan menjambak (?)kyungsoo akhirnya menyerah dan meminta chanyeol untuk melepaskannya. Penampilan mereka benar benar berantakan sekarang, bahkan ikatan rambut kyungsoo terlepas dan menyebabkan rambutnya berbentuk tak karuan -, chanyeol pun terlihat sama, mereka terengah engah dan tertawa melihat penampilan mereka masing masing. Chanyeol mengambil gelas yang berisikan susu tadi dan menyuguhkannya kemulut kyungsoo. Tentu saja kyungsoo menolaknya, namun chanyeol terus memaksa dan menahan kepala kyungsoo dengan sebelah tangannya.

.

Nyonya park nampak tengah berjalan menuju kamar chanyeol, ia sudah berpesan pada chanyeol tadi untuk segera turun kebawah setelah selesai mandi nanti bersama kyungsoo, namun sampai makan malam sudah siap pun, anak itu tak kunjung datang. Cih anak itu benar benar. Langkah nyonya park terhenti didepan pintu kamar chanyeol, baru saja ia mau mengetuk pintunya, namun sayup sayup suara terdengar dari dalam membuat tangannya terhenti diudara.

"mmhh pelan pelan Park"

"Cepatlah kyung, kau ini lamban sekali"

"Uhukk, aku tersedak bodoh"

"Yak, jangan dimuntahkan,kau harus menelannya"

"Rasanya aneh, aku tidak suka"

"Ayolah, kau hanya tinggal menyedotnya"

"ehhmm,, uhukk"

"jangan memaksaku park, lihatlah gara gara kau, bajuku terkena tumpahannya"

"itu salah dirimu karena memuntahkannya, sekarang cepat habiskan"

"hhmm,hiks pokoknya aku tidak mau lagi"

Nyonya park mematung mendengar sayup sayup suara didalam kamar pengantin baru itu _'demi tuhan, apa chanyeol baru saja memaksa memasukkan 'itu besarnya' kedalam mulut kyungsoo?'_ batin nyonya park gelisah.

"Yakk, kau…" baru saja chanyeol ingin protes tiba tiba saja perkataannya terputus karena seseorang yang mengetuk ngetuk pintu kamarnya.

 **Tok Tok Tok**

"Chan…yeol" panggil nyonya park terputus ketika melihat keadaan chanyeol yang berantakan dengan kancing kemeja yang terbuka setengah.

"Ne, ada apa eomma?" tanya chanyeol sambil mengaitkan kancing celananya karena sempat belum terpasang tadi saat ia menanggalkannya dan memakainya kembali ketika berdebat dengan kyungsoo tadi. nyonya park melirik kedalam dan melihat kyungsoo yang keadaannya terlihat tak jauh beda dengan chanyeol. Chanyeol melihat pandangan eommanya yang melirik kearah kyungsoo lalu kembali lagi menatap kearahnya.

 _'_ _ternyata benar dugaanku'_ batin nyonya park lagi.

Seolah mengerti apa yang sedang dipikirkan nyonya Park, chanyeol buru buru menjelaskan sebelum ibunya itu salah paham.

"Eomma, ini tidak seperti …."

"Ah, maafkan eomma karena mengganggu kegiatan kalian. Kalian bisa melanjutkannya nanti setelah makan malam, eomma kesini untuk memanggilmu dan kyungsoo, cepat turun dan kita makan bersama" potong nyonya park cepat sambil menepuk pipi chanyeol pelan dan berlalu.

"Ne eomma" kata chanyeol pasrah.

.

.

-Chansoo-

.

.

Mereka semua makan malam dengan khidmat, setelah semuanya selesai dengan makanan mereka, Tuan Park berdehem kecil dan membuka obrolan.

"Jadi, apa rencanamu setelah ini chanyeol-ya?" tanya ayahnya menatap chanyeol.

"ehm, aku dan kyungsoo besok akan tinggal diapartemenku Appa"

Nyonya park tampak tidak setuju dengan keputusan chanyeol.

"Tinggal lah lagi untuk tiga hari kedepan disini dan kembali mengambil cuti untuk pelatihanmu itu , eomma sangat merindukanmu dan juga eomma ingin dekat dengan menantu baru eomma"pinta nyonya park—ibu chanyeol.

"Aku tidak bisa eomma, dua minggu lagi aku dan kyungsoo akan menjalani peresmian menjadi dokter sungguhan, dan kami akan sangat sibuk" jelas chanyeol.

"Ne eomma, kasihan hyung dan kyungsoo nunna,mereka sudah mengambil cuti 3 hari untuk pernikahannya, tidak mungkin mereka mengambil cuti lagi disaat masa pelatihan seperti sekarang ini" ujar sehun membela hyungnya.

"Aish, kau ini kenapa membela hyungmu, eomma sudah cukup kesepian ketika kau menikah dan keluar dari rumah ini bersama baekhyun istrimu, sekarang apa salahnya jika eomma ingin berkumpul kembali dengan anak anak eomma" kata nyonya park merajuk.

Semua yang berada disitu hanya menggeleng gelengkan kepala dan tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah nyonya park. Chanyeol mengambil jeruk dan memakannya bersama kyungsoo, baekhyun terlihat sibuk menyuapi jesper sementara sehun tampak membicarakan proyek bisnis bersama Appanya. Nyonya park yang merasa terabaikan akhirnya memutuskan untuk bertanya kepada pengantin baru yang sedang asyik memakan jeruk bersama.

"Chanyeol-ya,jadi kapan kalian akan bermulan madu dan memberikan eomma cucu?" tanya nyonya park bersemangat.

 **uhukkk**

dengan sangat tidak elitnya, chanyeol harus tersedak oleh jeruk yang sedang dikunyahnya akibat perkataan ibunya barusan. Semua orang nampak mengalihkan perhatiannya ke chanyeol, sedangkan kyungsoo buru buru memberikan air putih untuk 'suami' nya minum.

"Jadi kapan?" todong nyonya Park lagi setelah chanyeol selesai dengan acara tersedaknya tadi.

"ehm, mungkin nanti setelah kami selesai dengan pelatihan kami" tukas chanyeol setelah berpikir.

"Baiklah, hm eomma jadi tidak sabar menunggu berita kehamilan kyungsoo" ucap nyonya park tersenyum senang.

Sedangkan chanyeol dan kyungsoo kini saling bertatapan.

 _'_ _tanpa bulan madu pun, kyungsoo kini tengah hamil eomma'_ batin chanyeol gusar.

.

.

.

.

fiuhhh

 **TBC dengan tidak elitnya :v**

 _ **kembali lagi di ff abalku ini di ch 2, btw makasih yang udah nge fav atau ngikutin ff ini #tebarbunga , aku ngerasa ff ini banyak moment chansoo nya ya :v , okelah mungkin chap depan/2 chap lagi bakalan ending/? #baru kemungkinanan sih -,- maaf jika banyak typo atau ff ini kurang berkenan dihati kalian. gue cuma iseng dan ngeluarin aja apa yang ada di imajinasi gue tentang chansoo huftt. kemungkinan ff ini akan berlanjut nanti setelah aku selesai sbmptn, karena untuk sekarang ini mau fokus dulu sbm, makanya cepet ngetik ff hari ini seharian biar ide ga ilang ilangan :D**_

 _ **kim fany, dokyungie aL : Oke ini udah dilanjut ya.**_

 _ **park28sooyah : thankyu, udah aku ralat ya kak :D maklum masih amatiran jadi gitu deh, oke moment chansoonya kuharap udah banyak :v**_

 _ **fyodult : cuss pukul aja si ceye emg rese, sehun emg mesum, ketauan dari tampangnya xD**_

 _ **Chansoo9293 : hallo selamat datang didunia imajinasi about chansoo xD**_

 _ **cici fu, WKCS-hyun,kaisoov : iya udah dijelasin ya, makasih udah baca :)**_

 _ **NopwillineKaiSoo : Mungkin, tapi aku chansoo ship dari awal :)**_

 _ **sayakanoicinoe : oke terimakasih :)**_

 _ **Parkchan1027, Just Young Min : sudah dilanjut ya:)**_

 _ **Nadhefuji : iya disini sehun ngelangkahin xD**_

 _ **NadyaputriKpopersBestFriendofYuNaCha : flashback? haha entahlah, sesuai ide yang ngalir aja :v**_

 _ **Channie27 : okedeh :D**_

 _ **All Guest : udah dilanjut ya, semoga suka sama ceritanya :3**_

 _ **jujur sebenarnya aku lebih seneng yang komen ngasih kritikan/saran biar aku bisa bikin cerita yang lebih baik lagi, tapi gapapa thanks buat semua yang udah komen :3 aku sangat menghargai kalian yang udah meluangkan waktu buat baca ff abalku ini :) oke**_

 _ **See U next chap. #tebarbunga~**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Previous chapter_**

 _"_ _Jadi kapan?" todong nyonya Park lagi setelah chanyeol selesai dengan acara tersedaknya tadi._

 _"_ _ehm, mungkin nanti setelah kami selesai dengan pelatihan kami" tukas chanyeol setelah berpikir._

 _"_ _Baiklah, hm eomma jadi tidak sabar menunggu berita kehamilan kyungsoo" ucap nyonya park tersenyum senang._

 _Sedangkan chanyeol dan kyungsoo kini saling bertatapan._

 _'_ _tanpa bulan madu pun, kyungsoo kini tengah hamil eomma' batin chanyeol gusar._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Tittle Story : MBA**

 **Author : ParkHyerin6194**

 **Cast : Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo, Oh Sehun , Byun Baekhyun. Etc.**

 **Genre : temukan sendiri**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warning . GS for Uke.**

 ** _Cast gue pinjem dari orang tuanya, ini crackpair. Bagi yang gasuka silahkan skip_** ** _J_** **** ** _karena disini gue suka crackpair apalagi itu chansoo/hunbaekkai. So_**

 ** _Happy Reading!_**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Hari demi hari berlalu, kini chanyeol dan kyungsoo sudah tinggal bersama di apartement milik chanyeol, mereka bahkan telah resmi menjadi dokter kemarin, dan sekarang tinggal melaksanakan bulan madu yang telah chanyeol janjikan untuk membuat eommanya senang. Kyungsoo terlihat sedang mengemas barang dan baju bawaannya ke dalam koper, begitupula bajunya chanyeol yang ia kemas ke dalam koper miliknya.

Mereka memutuskan untuk berbulan madu ke Pulau Jeju, itu permintaan kyungsoo sendiri karena memang keinginannya dari dulu ialah ingin berlibur ke pulau Jeju bersama dengan orang yang dicintainya—dan sekarang impiannya terwujud?ups tentu saja , namun bukan bersama orang yang dicintainya, melainkan bersama suami sahnya—yang tentunya belum bisa menyentuh relung hatinya? Mungkinkah? Entahlah, kyungsoo sendiri masih bingung bagaimana mendeskripsikan perasaannya sekarang.

"Apa semuanya sudah beres, Kyung?" tanya chanyeol dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Ne, semuanya sudah ku bereskan, termasuk barang barangmu, sekarang cepatlah keluar, memangnya apa yang kau lakukan di kamar mandi? Kenapa lama sekali sih?" jawab kyungsoo sambil menggerutu.

"Aku sedang menuntaskan panggilan alamku kau duluan saja ke mobil, aku akan menyusul" suruh chanyeol sambil sesekali ngeden(?) di sela sela ucapannya.

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas dan tidak merespon kembali ucapan chanyeol,ia langsung menuju mobil sambil menyeret koper miliknya dan chanyeol.

kyungsoo merogoh sakunya dan memainkan ponsel miliknya untuk menghilangkan suntuk sembari menunggu chanyeol, beberapa menit kemudian ia melihat ada sebuah pesan masuk dari istrinya sehun—baekhyun yang merupakan adik iparnya chanyeol.

 **Baekhyun eonnie :**

 ** _Kyungsoo-ya, kau tahu? Aku punya kabar bahagia untuk keluarga kita, kau ingat bukan saat aku pusing dan mual seminggu yang lalu? Ternyata kau benar, setelah memeriksanya kemarin ,hasilnya benar benar positif, aku hamillll kyungsoo-ya. Ah aku bahagia sekaliiiiii_**.

Kyungsoo tersenyum membacanya dan segera mengetik balasan pesan untuk baekhyun.

 **Kyungsoo :**

 ** _Benarkah eonnie? Aku turut bahagia mendengarnya, aku harap kau dan juga bayimu selalu sehat sampai melahirkan nanti. Selamat eonnie_**.

 **Sent**

selang beberapa menit kemudian, ponsel kyungsoo bergetar kembali, dan itu balasan pesannya dari baekhyun.

 **Baekhyun eonnie :**

 ** _Ne, gomawo kyung. Ku harap setelah bulan madu nanti, kau dan chanyeol membawa kabar baik. Kami semua menantikan kabar kehamilanmu kyungiiieeee, semoga bulan madumu lancar dan menghasilkan janin di dalam perut ratamu ~_**

DEG

Kyungsoo tersenyum membacanya , ia mengelus perut ratanya setelah membaca pesan dari baekhyun _'aku juga tengah mengandung sekarang eonnie'_ batin kyungsoo dalam hati. Chanyeol menghampiri kyungsoo yang terlihat sedang tersenyam senyum sendiri sambil mengelus perut ratanya itu.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa terus terusan tersenyum seperti itu? Apa kau mulai gila?" cibir chanyeol sambil menatap kyungsoo yang terlihat aneh menurutnya.

"awh" teriak chanyeol kesakitan. Kyungsoo baru saja menyubit perutnya dengan rasa tak berperikemanusiaan. Chanyeol mengelus perutnya yang habis dihadiahi cubitan sayang oleh sang istri. Kyungsoo langsung masuk ke mobil, menghiraukan chanyeol yang sepertinya terlihat kesal dengan kelakuannya barusan. Biarkan saja, ia tak peduli.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecut, ia mengikuti kyungsoo masuk ke dalam mobil, dan menyuruh sang sopir untuk segera berangkat lalu membawa mobilnya membelah jalan menuju bandara untuk penerbangan bulan madunya.

.

.

-chansoo-

.

.

Mereka telah sampai di Jeju International Airport, setelah memakan waktu kurang lebih satu jam dalam penerbangan. Kini mereka tengah menunggu jemputan untuk menuju hotel, mereka tidak sadar jika sedari tadi ada yang mengikuti mereka dari keberangkatan bahkan sampai di penginapan. Kyungsoo yang akhirnya sadar jika dirinya diawasi, memutuskan untuk bertanya kepada chanyeol.

"yeol-ah, kenapa aku merasa sepertinya kita sedang diawasi? Namun setelah aku melihat ke belakang, tidak ada satupun orang yang mencurigakan" ucap kyungsoo heran.

"hmm, akupun berpikir begitu , tapi yasudahlah tak usah kau pikirkan, lebih baik kita beristirahat, karena dua jam lagi kita akan bermain di pantai dan melihat sunset, kau suka pantai bukan?" tanya chanyeol sembari mengusak rambut kyungsoo pelan dan merangkul pundak kyungsoo untuk menuntunnya masuk kedalam penginapan mereka.

"ay-ay captain" ujar kyungsoo mengangguk dan membalas rangkulan chanyeol dengan memeluk mesra pinggang namja tinggi itu.

.

.

-chansoo-

.

.

Chanyeol kini telah rapi dengan setelan celana pendek berwarna krem serta kaos biru dongker yang dibalut dengan hoodie supreme hitam miliknya. Ia kini tengah menunggu kyungsoo yang masih bersiap siap didalam kamar mandi.

"kyungsoo-ya, apa kau masih lama?" tanya chanyeol.

"ani, sebentar lagi"

"baiklah, aku tunggu kau di luar, cepatlah atau kau aku tinggal" ancam chanyeol sembari mengambil kacamata hitamnya yang terletak di meja nakas dan bergegas keluar.

Kyungsoo memperhatikan penampilannya di cermin, setelah dirasanya puas dengan penampilannya, ia keluar dari kamar mandi dan segera menghampiri chanyeol yang menunggunya diluar. Kyungsoo menghampiri chanyeol yang terlihat membelakanginya.

"Kajja" ajak kyungsoo dengan tiba tiba merangkul lengan chanyeol. Chanyeol menoleh dan mendapati kyungsoo yang tengah tersenyum padanya.

DEG

 _'_ _manis'_ batinnya memuji kyungsoo dalam hati. Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya setelah sadar dari pemikirannya barusan.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya kyungsoo heran melihat tingkah chanyeol.

"Tidak apa apa" jawab chanyeol datar.

Kyungsoo nampak tidak puas dengan jawaban pemuda tinggi itu.

"ck~ aku tahu,kau pasti terpesona melihatku bukan?" goda kyungsoo sembari mengibaskan rambut panjangnya mengenai wajah chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum miring dan mendekatkan wajahnya "Kau terlalu percaya diri Nyonya Park, kau tahu? Kau terlihat sangat jelek dengan penampilan seperi ini menurutku" bisiknya dihadapan wajah kyungsoo lalu menoyor jidat kyungsoo dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Yakkk" teriak kyungsoo tiba tiba, membuat chanyeol langsung menegakkan tubuhnya. Chanyeol tersenyum puas ketika melihat wajah istrinya yang terlihat kesal, ia akui kyungsoo terlihat cantik dan sederhana dengan balutan Sabrina putih dan hotpants yang membaluti tubuh rampingnya. Melihat kyungsoo yang seperti ini membuat sistem kerja jantung chanyeol berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya, namun chanyeol memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya dan segera pergi dari tempat itu menuju pantai, meninggalkan kyungsoo yang sibuk mendumel karena dirinya barusan.

"Yakk, Park Chanyeol bodoh, tunggu aku"

.

.

-chansoo-

.

.

Chanyeol dan kyungsoo berjalan beriringan menuju pantai, kyungsoo terlihat masih kesal dengan chanyeol, sementara chanyeol terlihat cuek cuek saja berjalan disampingnya, chanyeol terlihat tampan dengan kacamata hitam bertengger di hidung mancung miliknya, serta gaya berjalannya yang terlihat cool dengan memasukkan kedua tangan di saku celananya, membuat beberapa gadis yang lewat memandangnya dan berbisik bisik.

' _dia sangat tampan ya'_

 _'_ _ah andai aku yang berjalan di sampingnya'_

 _'_ _kyaaa dia tampan sekali'_

 _'_ _aku ingin sekali berkenalan dengannya'_

 _'_ _ah akan sangat beruntung jika aku menjadi kekasihnya'_

Itulah yang terdengar di telinga kyungsoo ketika mendengar pujian pujian yang dilayangkan untuk suaminya, ketika melewati mereka. Sementara chanyeol, ia hanya tersenyum menanggapi bisikan bisikan dari gadis gadis yang ingin mendapat perhatiannya, melihat reaksi chanyeol yang sepertinya tidak merasa risih sama sekali membuat kyungsoo mendengus, dan tanpa aba aba kyungsoo langsung merangkul lengan chanyeol dengan mesra dan menyenderkan kepalanya dibahu lebar milik chanyeol, yang tentunya membuat chanyeol terkejut dan menoleh padanya.

"Yeobo, sepertinya anakmu ingin es krim, ayo kita ke kedai es krim" ajak kyungsoo bernada manja dengan menekankan setiap suku katanya, yang langsung di hadiahi tatapan heran oleh chanyeol. Kyungsoo yang mengerti langsung mendekatkan wajahnya di telinga chanyeol.

"Selama ada aku disampingmu , Aku tidak akan memberimu celah untuk kau tebar pesona Tuan Park, ingat itu!" bisik kyungsoo tajam, membuat chanyeol terkekeh pelan.

"Apa sekarang kau sedang menunjukkan jika kau sedang cemburu?hmm" goda chanyeol sambil menaik turunkan kedua alisnya. Kyungsoo memutar kedua bola matanya malas, ia menghiraukan godaan chanyeol yang menuduhnya cemburu, ia tak menjawabnya karena sejujurnya ia juga bingung kenapa dirinya terlihat kesal saat gadis gadis itu memuji namja yang berstatus suaminya ini.

"Baiklah istriku, kajja kita beli es krim untuk aegi yang ada didalam perutmu itu" dengan tiba tiba chanyeol langsung merangkul kyungsoo dengan mesra dan membawanya menuju kedai es krim ,meninggalkan gadis gadis yang terlihat kecewa disana karena mengetahui fakta jika lelaki tampan yang mereka lihat telah memiliki istri dan calon buah hati.

.

.

-chansoo-

.

.

Setelah cukup jauh berjalan dari kerumunan gadis gadis tadi, kyungsoo langsung melepas rangkulan chanyeol.

"Aku tidak jadi makan es krim" ujar kyungsoo tiba tiba.

"Kenapa?" tanya chanyeol bingung, karena cepat sekali mood kyungsoo berubah.

"Aku ingin bermain air dipantai saja yeol-ah" kyungsoo berjalan menuju bibir pantai, yang di susul oleh chanyeol di belakangnya.

Kyungsoo membalikan tubuhnya menghadap chanyeol, membuat chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya tiba tiba.

"Ayo kita bertaruh, Kau kejar aku. Jika aku tertangkap, aku akan mengabulkan tiga permintaan untukmu, bagaimana?" tawar kyungsoo. Chanyeol menaikkan satu alisnya berpikir, sepertinya ia tertarik dengan penawaran kyungsoo.

"Baiklah, call"

Tanpa aba aba kyungsoo langsung lari dan meninggalkan chanyeol yang terlihat masih berdiam diri.

"Yakk, Kau curang" teriak chanyeol, namun yeoja itu malah meledeknya dan terus berlari.

"awas kau Park Kyungsoo, aku akan menangkapmu dan tak akan membiarkanmu lari dari sisiku" gumam chanyeol tersenyum lalu mulai berlari mengejar kyungsoo.

Mereka terus kejar kejaran dan berlari di sekitar bibir pantai, sambil sesekali mereka terjatuh karena ombak yang menerjang tubuh mereka di sekitar bibir pantai. Kyungsoo terjatuh dan melihat chanyeol mendekat padanya, ia buru buru berdiri dan lari, namun pergerakannya terhenti ketika sebuah tangan menarik lengannya, membuat kyungsoo terhuyung ke dalam pelukan namja yang berstatus suaminya itu. Namja itu memeluk pinggang kyungsoo erat dan kyungsoo menahan pelukan namja itu dengan meletakkan tangannya didada bidang milik namja tampan yang sedang menatapnya kini.

"Aku mendapatkanmu Park Kyungsoo, kau tidak bisa lari kemana mana lagi" chanyeol membuka kacamata hitamnya lalu menatap kyungsoo dengan tatapan meledek.

"Baiklah, aku kalah" dengan berat hati kyungsoo harus menepati janjinya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya kyungsoo masih dalam pelukan chanyeol.

Chanyeol terlihat berpikir.

"hhmmm"

"Kau" kyungsoo nampak terkejut dengan permintaan chanyeol.

"Apa maksudmu…" perkataan kyungsoo langsung terputus karena chanyeol tiba tiba langsung menggendongnya dan membawanya berlari menuju tengah pantai.

"Yakk,Park chanyeol turunkan aku" teriak kyungsoo meronta ronta dalam gendongan chanyeol, chanyeol membawa tubuh mereka berputar putar di sekitar ombak, membuat tubuh mereka basah terkena air.

Kyungsoo memeluk leher chanyeol erat ketika tubuh mereka basah diterjang ombak, bahkan mereka harus terjatuh dan sempat tenggelam didalam air.

kini kyungsoo sudah tidak berada di gendongan chanyeol, mereka melanjutkan bermain air dengan saling menyipratkan air ke wajah lawan dengan diselingi tawa yang keluar dari mulut mereka, terlihat sekali guratan bahagia di wajah mereka yang tengah memanfaatkan moment kebersamaan mereka kini, bahkan chanyeol terlihat seringkali memeluk kyungsoo dari belakang ketika yeoja itu mencoba menerjangnya dengan cipratan cipratan air yang dibuatnya.

Mereka terus bermain air tanpa sadar jika banyak _skinship_ yang terjadi diantara mereka, membuat orang orang di sekitar mereka iri menatap pasangan muda yang terlihat sangat mesra dan cocok satu sama lain itu.

.

.

-chansoo-

.

.

"Ini kopi untukmu" chanyeol datang dan duduk disamping yeoja mungil yang terlihat sibuk membidik sunset dengan ponsel ditangannya, untungnya ponsel miliknya itu tahan air, jadi ia tidak perlu pusing memikirkan ponselnya akan rusak atau tidak saat bermain air tadi.

"gomawo" ujar kyungsoo tersenyum , lalu menyeruput kopinya pelan.

"Apa kau merasa kedinginan?" tanya chanyeol pada istrinya yang sepertinya terlihat kedinginan karena habis bermain air tadi.

"Yah, sedikit. Mungkin karena bajuku belum sepenuhnya kering" jawab kyungsoo.

Chanyeol melepaskan hoodie hitam miliknya, lalu memakaikannya dibahu kyungsoo. Kyungsoo nampak kaget dengan perlakuan chanyeol, namun dia hanya diam menerimanya. Diam diam kyungsoo tersenyum mendapat perlakuan manis seperti ini dari chanyeol.

"Lain kali jangan memakai pakaian seperti ini lagi, kau terlihat cantik. Tapi aku tidak suka jika kau harus membaginya dengan orang orang disekitarmu, karena hanya aku yang boleh melihat lekuk tubuh sexy mu itu, mengerti!" oh apa maksud chanyeol berkata seperti itu, kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya saat dirasa pipinya memanas mendengar kata kata chanyeol barusan. Chanyeol tersenyum kecil karena berhasil membuat istrinya tersipu.

Chanyeol kemudian berdiri dari duduknya dan membersihkan bokongnya dari pasir yang menempel.

"Ayo kita ke kedai ramen disana, Aku lapar" chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya, yang langsung disambut oleh tangan mungil kyungsoo.

Mereka berjalan menuju kedai ramen dengan tangan yang saling bertautan,mengabaikan detak jantung yang menggila dalam diri mereka masing masing.

"Dua porsi ramen pedas dan satu botol soju" pesan chanyeol ketika sampai dikedai ramen tujuan mereka.

"Baiklah tuan, apa ada lagi yang ingin anda pesan?"

"Tidak, itu saja. terimakasih"

Selang beberapa menit, pesanan mereka datang.

Chanyeol nampak lahap memakan ramen miliknya, sampai sampai tidak sadar jika cara makannya membuat kyungsoo menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya.

"Makanlah dengan pelan, Park"

Chanyeol berhenti memasukan mie kedalam mulutnya dan terkekeh pelan.

"Mian, aku hanya terlalu lapar. Baiklah aku akan makan dengan pelan" ujar chanyeol tersenyum, membuat darah kyungsoo sedikit berdesir melihat senyumannya.

Chanyeol masih terus fokus dengan makanannya sampai akhirnya terhenti ketika sebuah tangan menyentuh sudut bibirnya dengan lembut.

"Kau ini,berapa umurmu? Kenapa makan masih berantakan seperti.." ucapan kyungsoo terputus ketika chanyeol menatap matanya dan menggenggam tangannya yang sedang membersihkan noda disudut bibir miliknya. Mereka terus bertatapan sampai akhirnya..

"Kau perhatian sekali istriku" suara chanyeol barusan memecahkan konsetrasinya, kyungsoo langsung menarik tangannya dan berdehem kecil.

"ck~ aku hanya tidak suka saja melihat cara makanmu dan bibirmu yang kotor ,makanya aku membersihkannya, kau itu jorok" cibir kyungsoo menutupi kecanggungannya.

"Benarkah?wah sepertinya aku harus meninggalkan noda dibibirku setiap makan, agar istriku ini selalu membersihkannya dengan tangan lembutnya ini"chanyeol menggoda kyungsoo dengan mencium sekilas punggung tangan kyungsoo , yang langsung dihadiahi jitakan oleh kyungsoo setelahnya.

"Dasar gombal" chanyeol menanggapinya dengan tersenyum lalu melanjutkan makannya yang sempat tertunda tadi.

"yeol-ah"

"hhmm"

"Apa kau lupa? Aku tidak meminum soju"

Chanyeol menepuk pelan dahinya. astagah dia lupa jika kyungsoo sedang hamil.

"Kau tunggu disini,aku akan memesankan jus untukmu" kyungsoo mengangguk, chanyeol langsung melesat pergi menuju kasir untuk memesan.

Chanyeol buru buru berbalik menuju meja tempat dimana kyungsoo berada setelah memesan minuman untuk istrinya itu, namun karena kecerobohannya yang terlalu buru buru membuatnya menyenggol seseorang, orang itu menjatuhkan dompetnya dan sepertinya tidak sadar jika dompetnya terjatuh.

Chanyeol memungut dompet tersebut dan berinisiatif mengembalikannya, namun sepertinya langkah si pemilik terlihat terburu buru, chanyeol mengejarnya sampai keluar kedai, ia memanggil manggil yeoja itu namun sepertinya yeoja itu tidak mendengarkannya juga, chanyeol mempercepat langkahnya dan berhenti di depan yeoja itu.

 **Hosh hosh hosh**

Chanyeol memegang lututnya dan menghirup napas sebentar.

"Nona, ini .. dompetmu tadi terja..tuh" chanyeol tertegun menatap sang pemilik dompet dihadapannya kini.

"lu…lu han.. nun..na" gumam chanyeol terputus putus.

"chanyeol? Kau chanyeol bukan?" yeoja itu terlihat kaget dan sekaligus senang.

"ne aku Park chanyeol" balas chanyeol tersenyum.

"Chanyeol, bogoshipo" yeoja yang bernama luhan tiba tiba saja langsung memeluknya, membuat chanyeol berjengit kaget namun setelahnya chanyeol tersenyum dan membalas pelukan luhan.

"Ne, aku juga sangat merindukanmu nunna" chanyeol memeluk luhan erat seakan akan tidak ingin kehilangan yeoja itu lagi dari sisinya.

Mereka tidak sadar jika ada yang memperhatikan interaksi mereka sedari tadi. ya, kyungsoo melihatnya. Ia melihat bagaimana suaminya memeluk mesra yeoja itu, 'sakit' itulah yang dirasakannya kini. Kyungsoo menghapus airmatanya dan menatap kedua sejoli itu, sampai akhirnya tatapannya bertemu dengan mata bulat milik suaminya—park chanyeol. Chanyeol sepertinya terkejut dan langsung melepaskan pelukannya pada luhan, ia melihat kyungsoo membuang muka lalu melengos pergi, meninggalkan chanyeol dengan sedikit perasaan bersalah yang menggelayutinya. Chanyeol menatap yeoja dihadapannya, yeoja ini. yeoja yang selama ini mengisi relung hatinya,mengajarinya apa itu arti mencintai, yeoja yang sangat ingin ia lindungi, yeoja yang sangat ia cintai,namun yeoja ini pula yang mematahkan hatinya. Chanyeol menghela napas pelan.

"Nunna, aku harus pergi"

"tapi chanyeol-ah" luhan menahan lengan chanyeol, membuat chanyeol terdiam.

"apa aku masih bisa bertemu denganmu? Ada hal yang ingin aku ceritakan padamu" sambung luhan sedikit memohon.

Chanyeol mengangguk dan mengusak rambut luhan.

"Ne, kau bisa menghubungiku nanti. Tapi sekarang aku harus pergi, ada hal penting yang harus aku urus" chanyeol terlihat gelisah, membuat luhan tersenyum kecut karena tidak bisa berlama lama melepas rindu dengan chanyeol.

"ne pergilah"

"gomawo nunna" chanyeol tersenyum dan langsung melesat pergi meninggalkan luhan sendiri dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang mungkin saja bertengger manis dikepala cantik miliknya.

.

.

-chansoo-

.

.

Chanyeol berlari menuju hotel tempat ia menginap, ia sudah mencari kyungsoo kemana mana, namun tak kunjung menemukannya , _mungkin saja kyungsoo telah kembali ke penginapan mereka_ , begitulah pemikiran chanyeol. Chanyeol terus berjalan tanpa sadar jika ia kembali menabrak seseorang dari arah yang sama.

Chanyeol membungkuk dan terus terusan meminta maaf karena tidak sengaja menabrak orang itu, dirinya memang sedang tidak fokus karena terus memikirkan istrinya.

"Hyung" chanyeol menegakkan tubuhnya saat dirasa ia mengenali suara yang memanggilnya itu.

"Kau" tunjuk chanyeol kaget.

"Kenapa kau bisa berada disini bocah" sambung chanyeol lagi.

Namja itu mendengus sebal menatap chanyeol.

"Tentu saja berlibur, memangnya apa lagi"

"Kau tidak sedang membuntutiku bukan?" tuduh chanyeol cepat.

"ap-apa maksudmu, untuk apa aku membuntutimu, cih" decihnya tak suka membalas tuduhan chanyeol.

"lalu kau habis darimana, apa yang kau bawa ditanganmu itu?" tanya chanyeol memperhatikan sehun yang terlihat sedang membawa kantung berisi makanan.

Sehun mengangkat kantung makanan ditangannya sambil tersenyum.

"ini ramen, baekhyun menyuruhku membelikannya karena ia sedang mengidam"

"mwo? Kau bilang apa?mengidam? baekhyun nunna hamil?" tanya chanyeol bertubi tubi.

"Ne, aku membuktikan jika aku pria jantan bukan, aku saja sudah memiliki dua anak,kau kapan menyusul hyung?" ledek sehun.

Chanyeol tersenyum remeh.

"aku bahkan lebih jantan, baru sekali melakukan saja kyungsoo langsung hamil" gumam chanyeol pelan.

"n-nde? Kau bilang apa hyung?" tanya sehun memicingkan matanya ,karena chanyeol bergumam tak jelas tadi.

"Ani, aku tidak mengatakan apa apa" chanyeol terkekeh.

"benarkah?"sehun masih menatap chanyeol dengan tatapan menuntut ingin tahu apa yang dibicarakan chanyeol barusan, chanyeol hanya mengangguk singkat.

"ah selamat atas kehamilan baekhyun nunna, sampaikan salamku padanya" chanyeol mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ne, akan ku sampaikan" chanyeol mengangguk mengerti.

"Tadi aku bertemu dengan kyungsoo nunna" ujar sehun, membuat chanyeol tersadar , hampir saja ia melupakan tujuan awalnya kembali ke penginapan, yaitu ingin cepat cepat bertemu dengan sang istri.

"dan dia terlihat sedang menangis, saat ku tanya kenapa ia menangis, dia tak mau menjawabnya" sambung sehun lagi.

"Sehun, sepertinya aku harus segera menuju ke kamarku untuk menemui kyungsoo. Aku duluan ya" chanyeol berjalan tergesa gesa menuju lift.

"Hyung, tunggu aku" sehun mengejar chanyeol dan menekan tombol lift agar menahan pintu lift itu untuk tertutup,saat pintu lift itu terbuka sehun langsung masuk kedalamnya.

Mereka keluar dari lift dan berjalan menuju kamar masing masing.

"hyung, jika terjadi sesuatu atau kau butuh apa apa, datang saja ke kamarku ne" saran sehun ketika ia sudah berada didepan pintu kamar bernomor 0494 tempatnya menginap.

Chanyeol melihat sehun memasuki kamar yang ternyata bersebelahan dengan kamar hotel tempatnya menginap.

' _ck dasar, kau bahkan memesan kamar bersebelahan denganku, membuatku semakin yakin jika kau datang kemari memang sebagai penguntit'_ gerutu chanyeol dalam hati.

Chanyeol memasuki kamarnya, manik matanya menyusuri setiap sudut ruangan, namun ia tak menemukan kyungsoo juga.

"Kyungsoo-ya" panggil chanyeol, namun tak ada sahutan.

"Kau dimana?" kaki chanyeol terus melangkah menyusuri setiap sudut ruangan mencari sang istri, sampai akhirnya terhenti ketika melihat apa yang dicarinya kini tengah berdiri di balkon membelakanginya. Chanyeol menghela napas lega dan segera menghampiri kyungsoo.

"Kyung, syukurlah kau disini. Aku mencarimu kemana mana tadi, aku takut kau kenapa-napa, lain kali jangan seperti ini lagi kyungsoo-ya, kau membuatku khawatir" terdengar nada cemas di setiap kata yang chanyeol lontarkan untuk kyungsoo barusan.

Kyungsoo memutar tubuhnya menghadap chanyeol.

"Untuk apa kau mencariku? Bukankah kau sedang bersenang senang dengan wanita lain" tuding kyungsoo dengan mata berkaca kaca.

Chanyeol tertegun, hazel matanya melihat sang istri yang kini terlihat sangat menyedihkan, kedua bola mata bulat itu berkaca kaca, membuat hati chanyeol teriris melihatnya, ia tak suka melihatnya. Ia tak suka melihat kyungsoo nya menangis. _'Apa kyungsoo menangis karena dirinya?apa dirinya membuat suatu kesalahan? Apa kyungsoo nya itu cemburu karena melihat dirinya bersama wanita lain?_ ' Pertanyaan pertanyaan itu terus berputar putar dalam otaknya.

"kyung.."

"pergilah, aku sedang tak ingin diganggu"kyungsoo menghapus air matanya lalu membalikan tubuhnya kembali membelakangi chanyeol.

"kyung, kau salah paham"

"aku bilang, aku tak ingin mendengarkan apapun park chanyeol" kyungsoo berteriak sambil menutup kedua telinganya.

Gigi chanyeol bergemeletuk, ia tidak bisa menahannya lagi. chanyeol menghampiri kyungsoo dan membalikan tubuh mungil itu menghadapnya. Kyungsoo sedikit mengerang tertahan karena chanyeol kini menekan tangannya dikedua bahu miliknya. Ia menunduk tak berani menatap mata chanyeol.

"Tatap aku Park Kyungsoo" perintah chanyeol, namun tak dihiraukan oleh kyungsoo, yeoja itu terus menunduk menatap sepatunya dibawah.

Chanyeol mengangkat dagu kyungsoo lembut untuk membawa mata indah yeoja itu membalas tatapan teduh miliknya. Chanyeol mulai menyelami mata indah milik kyungsoo, mencari arti dari tatapan dan makna yang selama ini ia dapat dari sorotan mata bulat itu , kini ia sangat yakin dengan dugaan yang sempat ia ragukan sebelumnya.

"Apa kau cemburu?" bisik chanyeol pelan.

Kyungsoo menepis tangan chanyeol didagunya. Ia membuang mukanya ke samping, tak mau menatap chanyeol.

"Tidak"

"Kau berbohong" chanyeol tersenyum miring.

Kyungsoo menatap chanyeol kesal.

"aku tidak peduli, minggir kau" kyungsoo mendorong dada chanyeol namun tak digubris oleh namja tinggi itu. Kyungsoo berusaha lari dari chanyeol namun chanyeol dengan cepat meletakkan tangannya di kedua sisi pagar pembatas, membuat kyungsoo terkurung tidak bisa lari kemana mana. Kini posisi mereka terlihat begitu intim, chanyeol semakin merapatkan tubuhnya dan mendekatkan wajahnya. chanyeol meniup wajah kyungsoo lembut, membuat kyungsoo terpejam merasakan sensasi aneh kala hembusan napas chanyeol menerpa wajah cantiknya. Chanyeol menempelkan keningnya dan hidung merekapun saling bersentuhan.

Kyungsoo merasakan jantungnya memompa dengan begitu cepat, ia menahan napasnya kala chanyeol membisikan sesuatu yang membuat jantungnya serasa berhenti berdetak , membuat perutnya seperti ada kupu kupu berterbangan didalam sana kala kata-kata itu keluar dan terdengar mengalun indah di telinga mungilnya.

"Aku mencintaimu Park Kyungsoo" kyungsoo membuka matanya perlahan, pandangannya langsung bertubrukan dengan hazel milik suaminya—chanyeol. Bibir mereka begitu dekat, napas merekapun beradu. Kyungsoo benar benar tidak sanggup menatap chanyeol dengan jarak yang sedekat ini. chanyeol tersenyum dan menarik pinggang kyungsoo mendekat ke arahnya.

"Katakan jika kau mencintaiku kyungsoo-ya" bisik chanyeol kembali, membuat darah kyungsoo berdesir karena hembusan napas chanyeol kembali menerpa wajahnya.

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya sebentar dan tersenyum menatap chanyeol. Ia membelai wajah chanyeol dengan tangan lentik miliknya, sampai akhirnya..

"Ne, aku juga mencintaimu Park" chanyeol tersenyum lebar, tanpa babibu chanyeol langsung menerjang bibir merah berbentuk hati yang kini telah sepenuhnya menjadi miliknya. Milik seorang park chanyeol.

.

.

-chansoo-

.

.

Chanyeol terbangun dari tidurnya, ia meraba tempat disampingnya dan tidak menemukan kyungsoo nya disana. ia melirik meja nakas lalu mengambil ponselnya , mengetik sesuatu yaitu pesan singkat yang ditujukan pada sang istri.

 **ParkYoda :**

 ** _Kau dimana?_**

Selang beberapa menit ia mendapat balasan.

 **Pinguin Soo:***

 ** _Kau sudah bangun? Aku sedang jalan jalan bersama baekhyun eonnie, nanti sore aku akan kembali, kau jangan khawatir. Makanlah, aku sudah memesan makanan untukmu, makanannya ada dikulkas. Mungkin kau harus memanaskannya sebentar, karena aku memesannya tadi pagi, sedangkan kau baru bangun ck~ dasar jerapah pemalas:*_**

Sedikit informasi, kyungsoo memang sudah tahu jika baekhyun juga berada di pulau Jeju ,karena semalam ia juga bertemu dengan sehun, sama seperti chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum membacanya dan mengetikan pesan balasan lagi.

 **ParkYoda :**

 ** _Cepatlah kembali, aku merindukanmu :*_**

Pesannya tidak dibalas lagi oleh kyungsoo, mungkin yeoja itu sedang asyik berbelanja dengan baekhyun sampai sampai mengabaikan pesan darinya. Chanyeol menghela napas, ia tersenyum mengingat kejadian semalam, semalam mereka mengungkapkan perasaan mereka masing masing. Ia dan kyungsoo saling mencintai, itulah yang membuat dirinya senyum senyum tak jelas seperti orang gila sekarang. chanyeol tersadar dari lamunannya kala ponselnya berdering, menandakan ada sebuah telefon masuk untuknya.

 ** _Luhan nunna is calling_**

"yeoboseyo"

"…"

"hmm,ne akan aku usahakan"

"…"

"Baiklah, sampai bertemu nanti"

 **Klik**

Sambungan telepon terputus, chanyeol menghela napas berat.

 _'_ _kira kira apa yang ingin luhan nunna bicarakan nanti'_ batin chanyeol penasaran.

.

.

-chansoo-

.

.

Kyungsoo akhirnya sampai di hotel , ketika memasuki kamarnya ia mendapati chanyeol yang sepertinya tengah bersiap bersiap untuk pergi.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya kyungsoo menghampiri chanyeol yang sedang memakai sepatu.

"ah, kau sudah pulang chagi" kyungsoo tersipu mendengar panggilan itu, pasalnya ia tidak terbiasa mendengar chanyeol memanggilnya seperti itu, tentu saja itu karena kejadian semalam yang membuat mereka semakin dekat.

"Aku ada urusan sebentar, kau beristirahat dan mandi lah, aku akan kembali sebelum jam enam sore" chanyeol mengelus puncak kepala kyungsoo dan pamit padanya dengan mencium kening kyungsoo sekilas.

"chanyeol-ah"

"ya?"

"hati hati" chanyeol hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum dan berlalu pergi.

.

.

-chansoo-

.

.

 **Bon Jeju Shopping Mall**

Suasana mall di saat sore seperti ini terlihat ramai, chanyeol berjalan menyusuri mall mencari café tempat ia janjian untuk bertemu dengan luhan. Matanya sibuk melihat lihat barang-barang yang dijual berjejer rapi di toko-toko sepanjang ia menyusuri luasnya mall ini, sampai akhirnya hazel bulat miliknya tertuju pada sebuah kalung berbentuk clover terpajang di sebuah etalase toko perhiasan. Entah apa yang membuat chanyeol melangkahkan kaki menuju toko perhiasan tersebut, sepertinya ia tertarik dengan kalung yang dilihatnya barusan.

"Aku ingin kalung ini" ujar chanyeol berbarengan dengan sebuah suara lembut disampingnya. Chanyeol dan orang itu terkejut saat mendapati jika mereka kebetulan bertemu disini.

"luhan nunna"

"chanyeol" ujar mereka kembali berbarengan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya mereka berbarengan lagi, membuat keduanya tertawa. Tawa mereka terhenti ketika sang penjual mengintrupsi kegiatan mereka.

"Apa kalian jadi membeli kalung ini?" tanya si penjual.

"ah ne, aku ambil kalung itu dua" sergah chanyeol cepat.

"mwo? dua? Untuk siapa satunya lagi chanyeol-ah?" tanya luhan bingung.

"untukmu" luhan terdiam.

Setelah membayar, chanyeol mengambil kalung satunya dan memakaikannya pada luhan. Luhan tersenyum memandangi kalungnya.

"gomawo yeol-ah"

Chanyeol mengangguk "Ne, anggap saja itu hadiah dariku"

"kajja" ajak chanyeol menggenggam tangan luhan, setelah menyimpan kalung satunya didalam saku jaket miliknya.

.

.

-chansoo-

.

.

"jadi, apa yang mau kau bicarakan nunna?" tanya chanyeol to the point.

"minum kopimu dulu yeollie, kenapa kau tidak sabaran sekali" ucap luhan menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya.

"ah, ne" chanyeol menyeruput kopinya pelan.

"Apa kau tidak mau bertanya terlebih dulu, kenapa aku kembali ke korea?" chanyeol mengangguk dan menatap luhan dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Aku kembali karena ingin menjemput cintaku"

"Cinta? Kau mencintai seseorang? Siapa?" tanya chanyeol lagi sembari menyeruput kopi lagi.

"Aku ingin menjemputmu"

 **BYURRR**

Chanyeol menyembur pelan kopinya. Sedangkan luhan,jangan ditanya. Ia tertawa melihat reaksi chanyeol yang berlebihan itu menurutnya.

"Aigo, reaksimu berlebihan sekali yeolie" luhan terkekeh lalu mengelap dagu chanyeol yang terkena tumpahan kopi.

Chanyeol terkesiap dan menggenggam tangan luhan.

"biar aku saja yang membersihkannya nunna" chanyeol mengambil alih tissue yang berada digenggaman luhan.

"Aku bercanda soal tadi, kau tidak perlu memikirkannya" chanyeol menatap luhan kikuk lalu menggaruk kepalanya yang diyakini tidak gatal itu.

"Aku bertengkar dengan kris"

Luhan tersenyum miris, membuat chanyeol tidak tega melihatnya.

"Aku kembali ke korea karena ingin menenangkan diri"

"nunna" panggil chanyeol lirih. Chanyeol menggenggam tangan luhan memberikannya kekuatan. Sementara luhan masih melanjutkan ceritanya.

"dia selingkuh chanyeol-ah, dia selingkuh hikss" air mata luhan tidak dapat ia bendung lagi, luhan menangis. Menumpahkan seluruh isi hatinya, chanyeol yang melihat menjadi tidak tega dan memutuskan untuk merengkuh luhan kedalam pelukannya,memberikannya ketenangan. Karena bagaimanapun juga yeoja ini pernah menempati tempat spesial dihatinya. Ia sakit jika harus melihat luhan seperti ini.

"Andai saja saat itu aku memilihmu yeol-ah, pasti aku akan sangat bahagia sekarang, hikkss"

"ssstttt, berhenti membicarakan masa lalu nunna, semua telah terjadi. Yang perlu kau lakukan sekarang adalah bangkit dari keterpurukanmu, kau yeoja percaya padamu" chanyeol mengelus surai emas milik luhan, ia melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap luhan.

"Mata rusa ini tak boleh menangis, aku tak suka melihatnya" chanyeol menghapus air mata yang membanjiri pipi mulus luhan.

"gomawo yeol-ah" ujar luhan tersenyum dan kembali memeluk chanyeol.

.

.

-chansoo-

.

.

Kyungsoo termenung di dalam kamar mandi, dirinya sedang memikirkan kata kata baekhyun tadi pagi.

 _"_ _Pakai ini nanti sebagai gaun tidurmu nanti malam"_

 _"_ _Mwo? ini apa eonnie"_

 _"_ _Itu lingerie, kau akan sangat cantik memakai gaun ini, dan aku jamin chanyeol tidak akan berpaling darimu kyung"_

 _"_ _Tapi eonnie, gaun ini terlalu terbuka. A-aku belum siap"_

 _"_ _Kyungsoo-ya, kau kemari untuk berbulan madu bukan?"_

 _"_ _Ne"_

 _"_ _Kau harus memakai itu jika ingin bulan madumu lancar, apa kau tidak kasihan dengan chanyeol? Dia pasti sangat menginginkanmu kyungie"_

 _"_ _Dan lagi kau bilang semalam kau memergokinya bersama wanita lain, apa kau mau dia melampiaskannya dengan wanita lain?"_

 _"_ _Tidak"_

 _"_ _Maka dari itu kau harus memakainya, kyungsoo-ya fighthing"_

Itulah percakapan kyungsoo dan baekhyun tadi pagi, kyungsoo masih ingat betul apa yang baekhyun katakan.

"baekhyun eonnie benar, aku harus memakainya jika tidak ingin chanyeol berpaling dariku" ujar kyungsoo bermonolog sendiri.

"Kyungsoo-ya" suara chanyeol barusan membuat kyungsoo berjengit kaget, hampir saja ia menjatuhkan lingerie merah ditangannya kedalam bath up yang masih berisikan air.

 **Tok Tok Tok**

"Chagi, apa kau didalam?" tanya chanyeol.

"Ya, aku sedang mandi,Park" balas kyungsoo sedikit berteriak.

"Arraseo"

Chanyeol beranjak dari pintu kamar mandi menuju kulkas, ia mengambil air dingin dan langsung meminum dari botolnya, Kemudian tanpa sengaja matanya menatap sebuah kotak susu ,membuat keningnya sedikit berkerut, ah hampir saja ia lupa. Chanyeol buru buru mengambil gelas dan menuangkan tiga sendok susu bubuk ibu hamil itu kedalam gelas tersebut ,saat ia akan menuangkan air panas, chanyeol baru mengingat jika dispenser untuk air panas di dalam kamar hotel tempatnya menginap ini sedang rusak. Chanyeol terlihat berpikir dan menemukan ide.

 _'_ _aku akan meminta air ke kamar sehun, ck ada untungnya juga ia menginap di sebelah'_ batin chanyeol.

Chanyeol keluar kamar dan berjalan menuju kamar sebelah, sepertinya chanyeol masih belum berubah, karena dengan seenaknya dia membuka pintu kamar sehun tanpa mengetuknya terlebih dahulu.

"Sehun, aku ingin meminta a…ir" ucapan chanyeol terputus karena kini chanyeol kembali menganga ,ia kembali memergoki adiknya itu sedang bercinta. Kali ini lebih parah, mereka bahkan sudah bertelanjang bulat, membuat sesuatu dibawah chanyeol menegang karena melihat adegan seperti itu secara langsung. Chanyeol membalikan badannya, jujur saja ia sangat malu harus memergoki kegiatan intim mereka 'lagi' .

"hyung, apa kau tidak bisa untuk mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu" ucap sehun jengah. Untung saja sehun langsung cepat memakaikan baekhyun selimut agar kakaknya yang idiot itu tidak sempat melihat tubuh indah milik istri tercintanya.

"ne, maafkan aku. Aku tidak melihat apapun sungguh" sehun terkekeh melihat hyungnya itu terlihat salah tingkah.

"baiklah, kau ingin meminta air bukan? dispenser ada disebelahmu, cepat ambil dan keluar dari kamar ini" suruh sehun, chanyeol hanya mengangguk dan keluar dari kamar sehun setelah mengambil air yang ia butuhkan.

 _'_ _Astagah, biadab kau park sehun, gara gara ulahmu ,kau membuat little park menegang'_ rutuk chanyeol menyumpah serapahi adiknya.

Chanyeol dengan cepat memasuki kamarnya sebelum ada yang lewat dan sadar jika sesuatu didalam celananya melesak minta dikeluarkan. Chanyeol meletakkan susu untuk kyungsoo minum di meja nakas, sementara dirinya memejamkan mata dan duduk bersender di kepala kasur , lalu menarik napas dalam dalam sambil menarik selimut untuk menutupi bagian bawahnya yang menegang.

Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar mandi, membuat chanyeol membuka matanya perlahan.

 _'_ _DAMN, SHIT'_ maki chanyeol dalam hati.

 _'_ _Cobaan apa lagi ini tuhan'_ batin chanyeol nelangsa.

"chanyeol, kau kenapa?" tanya kyungsoo menghampiri chanyeol, _'oh tidak jangan mendekat kyungsoo-ya'_ rutuk chanyeol dalam hati.

"ani, aku tidak apa-apa, ah itu aku sudah membuatkanmu susu, kau harus meminumnya, aku akan kekamar mandi dulu" chanyeol baru mau beranjak dari tempat tidur, namun sebuah tangan lembut dengan tiba tiba mencekalnya.

"kau mau kemana?, bukankah seharusnya kau mengawasiku untuk minum susu ini?apa kau melupakannya park"

"ne, minumlah. Aku akan memperhatikanmu" kyungsoo tersenyum dan mulai meminum susunya. Mungkin iya chanyeol awalnya memperhatikan kyungsoo minum, tapi lama kelamaan perhatiannya jatuh kepada dua gundukan milik kyungsoo yang terlihat sangat menggoda, salahkan saja kenapa kyungsoo memakai gaun tidur dengan kekurangan bahan seperti itu. Oh ya tuhan, apa kyungsoo nya sedang menggodanya?

' _kau membuat gairahku naik kyungsoo-ya, oh. Aku harus segera menuntaskannya dikamar mandi sepertinya'_ batin chanyeol miris.

Kyungsoo memperhatikan chanyeol yang sepertinya terlihat gelisah, apa lagi kyungsoo melihat chanyeol memasukkan tangannya ke dalam selimut. Oh, apa chanyeol sudah terangsang? Pikir kyungsoo.

"Kyung, a-aku akan ke kamar mandi dulu, kau habiskan saja susunya" kyungsoo dengan cepat meletakkan gelasnya dan kembali menahan lengan chanyeol, membuat namja itu kembali terduduk, chanyeol cukup terkejut dengan apa yang kyungsoo lakukan, pasalnya kyungsoo sekarang tengah duduk dipangkuannya, membuatnya sedikit kesulitan bernapas, karena kyungsoo baru saja menduduki area sensitifnya.

"k-kyung, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya chanyeol melotot terkejut.

Kyungsoo mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Lakukan Park, aku tahu kau menginginkanku dan akupun menginginkanmu malam ini" bisik kyungsoo seduktif mungkin sambil membuka kancing kemeja chanyeol satu persatu. Chanyeol menelan ludahnya kasar. Benarkah dihadapannya ini adalah kyungsoo nya?

Kyungsoo menciumi leher chanyeol bertubi tubi dan memberikan tanda kepemilikan disana. chanyeol memejamkan matanya, menikmati sentuhan yang diberikan oleh istri mungilnya itu.

Ciuman kyungsoo beralih ke dada bidang milik chanyeol, Kyungsoo sengaja menggigit nipple milik chanyeol dan itu membuat chanyeol berteriak.

"Ck~ kau nakal nyonya Park, baiklah aku sudah tidak tahan lagi" chanyeol langsung membalikan tubuh kyungsoo dan menindihnya.

"Aku akan membuat kau mendesahkan namaku sepanjang malam nyonya Park, kau harus bertanggung jawab karena telah berani beraninya membangunkan _little park_ " bisik chanyeol seduktif, membuat kyungsoo terkekeh dan merangkul leher chanyeol untuk semakin mendekat.

"Ne, lakukanlah. Aku milikmu seutuhnya" chanyeol tersenyum senang dan mengecup sekilas bibir yang menjadi candunya.

"Aku mencintaimu"

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Park"

Chanyeol segera menerjang bibir merah hati yang telah ia patenkan menjadi miliknya. Ciuman yang menuntut dan memabukkan itu membuat tangan chanyeol untuk tidak tinggal diam menyentuh dan meraba tubuh indah milik sang istri.

"mmhhh,chanyeol-ah" desahan kyungsoo membuat chanyeol makin bersemangat untuk melucuti pakaian miliknya dan juga kyungsoo.

Dan jadilah malam itu menjadi malam panjang untuk mereka habiskan dengan mengeluarkan erangan dan desahan yang menggema, serta suara ranjang yang beradu dengan lantai dingin dalam ruangan ber ac itu.

.

.

Baekhyun kini tengah berada didalam pelukan sehun, sama seperti chanyeol dan kyungsoo, mereka memang tengah bercinta, dan barusan telah menyelesaikan ronde kedua mereka dalam bercinta.

"sepertinya rencana kita berhasil sehuna" ujar baekhyun terkekeh pelan dalam pelukan sehun.

"ne, kau benar, suara desahan mereka begitu terdengar" baekhyun mengangguk setuju dengan perkataan sehun.

"yeobo" panggil sehun.

"hmmm" sahut baekhyun masih dengan memeluk sehun.

"ayo kita lakukan ronde ketiga dikamar mandi" sehun menatap baekhyun dengan pandangan lapar, dan dengan sigap menggendong baekhyun ala bridal style menuju kamar mandi tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari baekhyun terlebih dahulu. Baekhyun meronta ronta dalam gendongan sehun dan berteriak minta dilepaskan saat mereka sudah didalam kamar mandi.

"Andweee, yakkk dasar direktur mesuuuummmmm"

 **Blam**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

Ga deng wkwk :v , helloww kembali lagi di chapter tiga ff abalku ini :v. ada yang nungguin? *enggak kkkkk~

gimana? Gimana? Makin Aneh ya ceritanya L, mian kalo bahasanya berantakan, asli ini ga sempet ngedit wkwk. oh ya sebelumnya aku mau bilang terimakasih buat yang udah nge fav atau follow ff ku ini *tebar bunga

big to thanks yang udah review dan menjadi reader aktif dalam ff abal ini. aku terhura :') aku gabs bales komenan kalian, tapi aku baca kok J. Jgn jd silent reader ya wks~ okee

see u next chap.

review please : )

Gomawo XOXO.

ParkHyerin6194


	4. Chapter 4

**Tittle Story : MBA**

 **Author : ParkHyerin6194**

 **Cast : Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo, Oh Sehun , Byun Baekhyun. Etc.**

 **Genre : Marriage life.**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warning . GS for Uke.**

 ** _DONT SILENT READER_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Happy Reading!_**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Setelah seminggu menghabiskan waktu berbulan madu di Pulau Jeju, Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo memutuskan kembali ke Seoul di ikuti oleh pasangan Sehun dan Baekhyun yang ternyata juga memesan tiket dengan jam penerbangan yang sama ,dan _seat_ yang berdekatan pula dengan pasangan pengantin baru itu.

Mereka berangkat pukul delapan pagi, dan baru sampai di apartemen masing masing pukul sebelas, dikarenakan jarak apartemen mereka memang cukup jauh dari bandara, memakan waktu sekitar satu jam tiga puluh menit diperjalanan.

"Hah, lelah sekali rasanya," gumam kyungsoo setelah sampai di apartemen chanyeol , atau lebih tepatnya apartemen milik mereka bersama sekarang.

"Istirahatlah dikamar _baby_ , jangan sampai kau kelelahan, kasihan bayi kita jika ibunya kelelahan" ujar chanyeol lembut sambil mengelus surai hitam milik istri mungilnya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan langsung masuk ke kamar menuruti perintah suaminya. Sedangkan chanyeol, ia memutuskan untuk membersihkan apartemennya yang ia tinggal selama seminggu itu, chanyeol memang tidak pernah menyewa pembantu, karena ia lebih senang jika membersihkan apartemennya itu sendiri.

Sejam berlalu, apartemen chanyeol kembali bersih dan rapi, chanyeol memutuskan untuk ke kamar, mengecek keadaan kyungsoo yang sepertinya sedang tidur dikamar. Ia mengusap wajah tenang kyungsoo saat tertidur.

 _'_ _jika sedang tertidur seperti ini wajahmu begitu damai dan cantik' chanyeol terus tersenyum senyum tidak jelas saat memandangi wajah kyungsoo._

Lamunan chanyeol terhenti ketika tiba tiba saja suara lembut mengintrupsi kegiataan chanyeol memandangi wajah istri mungilnya itu.

"Mengagumi ku eoh?" suara itu, ya suara itu merupakan suara kyungsoo. Sebenarnya kyungsoo tidak benar-benar tertidur, atau lebih tepatnya ia terbangun tepat saat chanyeol membuka pintu kamar dan menghampirinya lalu mengelus wajahnya yang ia yakini juga jika chanyeol terus mengamati wajah cantik miliknya.

Tangan chanyeol terhenti, ia beralih menatap mata kyungsoo dan terkekeh.

"Heum, aku begitu mengagumi wajahmu yang begitu cantik, sepertinya aku harus berterimakasih pada tuhan, karena ia melepas satu bidadarinya untuk menjadi pendamping hidupku ini"

BLUSH

Perkataan chanyeol barusan berhasil membuat wajah kyungsoo memerah karena malu.

"cih dasar raja gombal"

Chanyeol terkekeh mendengar cibiran kyungsoo yang mengatainya raja gombal.

"Hei, aku berkata yang sebenarnya chagi, kau memang cantik"

"Ya ya, terserah apa katamu sajalah" kyungsoo mencoba untuk tidak menatap chanyeol, _ck kyungsoo benar benar menghancurkan suasana, padahal ia kan sedang ingin berlovey dovey dengannya. Begitu pikir chanyeol._

Tiba tiba kyungsoo menutup mulutnya, membuat chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya langsung lari ke kamar mandi dan mencoba memuntahkan isi perutnya, namun yang keluar hanyalah air liurnya saja.

Chanyeol memijat pelan tengkuk kyungsoo, ia terlihat khawatir dengan keadaan istri mungilnya itu.

"Apa tadi di pesawat kau tidak makan chagi?" tanya chanyeol lembut.

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "aku hanya minum, karena begitu lelah gara gara kau semalam, jadi aku tertidur dipesawat" kata kyungsoo mendelik sebal, membuat chanyeol mengusap tengkuknya sendiri karena malu, ya karena hormone chanyeol, kyungsoo harus kewalahan meladeni suaminya itu semalam, semenjak kyungsoo memancing chanyeol untuk bercinta dengannya dihari kedua mereka berbulan madu, chanyeol jadi semakin terlihat mesum. Dalam seminggu mereka bahkan sudah empat kali bercinta. Huh dasar pengantin baru.

"Ya sudah, sebaiknya kau makan, aku tidak mau kau jatuh sakit" kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Aku mau jjangmyeon" kata kyungsoo cepat.

"Baiklah kita akan pergi ke restoran jjangmyeon, jadi bersiaplah" chanyeol tersenyum dan menarik tangan kyungsoo untuk keluar dari kamar mandi, namun kyungsoo dengan cepat menahannya.

"Aku tidak mau ke restorannya"

"Baiklah, aku yang akan membelikannya. Jadi kau tunggu dirumah, begitu?" kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Tidak Park, aku mau kau yang membuatkannya untukku" ujar kyungsoo tersenyum manis.

"Mwo? aku?" chanyeol terkejut, ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri memastikan jika ia tidak salah dengar.

"Ne, kau. Kenapa memangnya?" tanya kyungsoo.

"Aigo sayang, aku tidak bisa membuatnya. Bagaimana jika kita beli saja ya, ya?" chanyeol mengeluarkan jurus _puppy eyes_ nya, yang sayangnya sama sekali tidak mempan.

"Tidak! Aku hanya ingin makan jjangmyeon buatanmu, titik!" ucap kyungsoo bersikeukeuh.

Chanyeol mengacak acak rambutnya frustasi, bagaimana ini? ia sama sekali tidak mengerti cara membuat jjangmyeon, ia memang cukup pandai dalam memasak, tapi untuk membuat mie hitam yang bernama jjangmyeon itu chanyeol sama sekali tidak tahu, bisa bisa ia meracuni kyungsoo jika nekat membuatnya.

"Bagaimana jika diganti dengan makanan lain?" tawar chanyeol.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang aku hanya…" perkataan kyungsoo langsung terputus karena chanyeol dengan cepat menyela ucapannya.

"Baiklah baiklah, aku akan membuatkannya untukmu," ujar chanyeol menyerah.

"Gomawo, yeobo" ucap kyungsoo disertai dengan kecupan dipipi chanyeol.

 _'_ _Ck~ jika ada maunya baru kau bersikap manis padaku, huh'_ kyungsoo hanya terkekeh dan menghiraukan gerutuan chanyeol.

"Ya sudah, ayo. Kau tunggu aku di meja makan," ajak chanyeol lagi, namun kyungsoo lagi lagi menahannya.

"Gendong aku" pinta kyungsoo dengan _puppy eyes_ nya, membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya pasti akan gemas dan tidak bisa menolak permintaannya.

Chanyeol menyunggingkan senyumnya melihat tingkah kyungsoo.

"Aigo, bayi penguin nakalku ini manja sekali, eoh"

Hap

Dalam sekejap chanyeol sudah membawa kyungsoo dalam gendongannya ala _bridal style_. ia membawa kyungsoo yang ada dalam gendongannya itu keluar dari kamar mandi, dan berjalan menuju ruang makan. Setelah sampai, chanyeol mendudukan kyungsoo di salah satu kursi ruang makan ,yang kursi dan mejanya itu terbuat dari kaca.

Chanyeol meninggalkan kyungsoo menuju dapur yang hanya berjarak beberapa langkah saja dari meja makan, sementara kyungsoo sibuk memandangi punggung chanyeol yang terlihat tengah sibuk memasak untuk dirinya. Kyungsoo menopang dagunya dan tersenyum memandangi suaminya itu yang terlihat kebingungan, meskipun chanyeol pandai memasak, kyungsoo sangat tahu jika suaminya itu tidak mengerti cara membuat jjangmyeon, namun chanyeol mau bersusah payah membuatkannya demi dirinya, karena chanyeol memang dari dulu selalu menuruti apa yang di inginkannya dan selalu tak pernah bisa menolak. Dan kyungsoo bersyukur akan itu.

 _'_ _aku mencintaimu chanyeol, sangat mencintaimu. Bahkan perasaan itu sudah ada semenjak pertama kali kita bertemu'_

.

.

.

-chansoo-

.

.

.

Memasuki lima bulan usia kandungan, kyungsoo semakin saja terlihat aneh dan manja. Ia bahkan seringkali meminta sesuatu yang membuat chanyeol kewalahan. Ia sering mengidam di waktu yang tidak tepat. Chanyeol bahkan kesulitan membagi waktu antara pekerjaannya dengan kyungsoo.

Orang tua chanyeol juga sudah mengetahui mengenai kehamilan kyungsoo , karena memang chanyeol sengaja memberitahukannya dua minggu setelah acara bulan madu mereka. Ibunya bahkan menawarkan diri untuk menitipkan kyungsoo dirumahnya, karena memang kyungsoo sedikit merepotkan jika sudah mengidam, jadi ia sedikit kasihan pada anaknya jika mengurus kyungsoo seorang diri.

Namun chanyeol bersitegas dan menolak, ia lebih memilih kyungsoo tinggal diapartemen saja, karena memang usia kandungannya masih cukup muda, kyungsoo masih bisa melakukan apa saja yang ia mau dengan perutnya yang belum begitu buncit, dan kyungsoo sendiri membenarkan hal itu.

Kyungsoo terbangun dari tidurnya, kemudian ia membangunkan chanyeol disampingnya, hingga pemuda itu terusik dari alam mimpinya.

"Ada apa chagi? Ini masih jam dua pagi, kau tahu?" ucap chanyeol dengan matanya yang sayu khas bangun tidur.

"Tiba tiba aku ingin makan ayam goreng, yeollie,"

"Mwo? ayam goreng? Pagi pagi begini?" chanyeol melotot terkejut, sedangkan kyungsoo mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Baiklah, aku akan memesannya" chanyeol mengambil ponselnya diatas nakas bermaksud menelepon toko ayam cepat saji yang buka dua puluh empat jam. Namun kegiatan chanyeol harus terhenti karena kyungsoo menarik ponselnya.

"Aku ingin ayam goreng buatan ibuku,"

"Tapi soo…"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapi, apa kau mau menjadi suami durhaka karena menolak permintaan istrimu yang sedang mengidam? Apa kau mau anak kita terus terusan mengeluarkan air liurnya saat ia lahir karena perbuatanmu yang tidak menuruti permintaan ibunya?"

Skak mat.

Jika sudah begini, mau tidak mau chanyeol harus menurutinya. Ia tidak mau di cap sebagai suami dan ayah durhaka karena tidak mau menuruti apa yang diminta istri dan anaknya yang ada didalam perut buncit kyungsoo.

Chanyeol mengambil jaket dilemari dan memakainya, ia keluar dari kamar dan bergegas menuju mobilnya yang akan ia kemudikan dan membelah jalan menuju kediaman orang tua kyungsoo.

.

.

.

-chansoo-

.

.

.

 **Tuk**

Kyungsoo menatap piring berisikan ayam goreng buatan ibunya yang dibawa chanyeol. Bukannya memakannya ia malah mendorong piring itu menjauh dengan wajah juteknya, membuat chanyeol mengusap wajahnya seperti menahan emosi.

"Ada apa lagi? bukankah ini yang kau minta?" tanya chanyeol dengan penuh kesabaran.

"Ya, tapi kau datang begitu lama, aku sudah makan ramen barusan dan sekarang aku sudah kenyang," ucap kyungsoo dengan nada ketus.

 **BRAKKKK**

Kyungsoo terlonjak kaget, ia menatap chanyeol yang terlihat sangat marah seusai menggebrak meja.

"APA MAUMU SEBENARNYA? APA KAU SAMA SEKALI TIDAK MAU MENGHARGAI USAHAKU, KAU BAHKAN DENGAN GILANYA MEMBANGUNKANKU DITENGAH MALAM HANYA UNTUK MENURUTI PERMINTAAN ANEHMU, DAN SEKARANG KAU BAHKAN TIDAK MAU MEMAKAN APA YANG MENJADI PERMINTAANMU INI. APA KAU TIDAK TAHU JIKA HARI INI AKU BEGITU LELAH HAHHHH!?" kyungsoo terdiam, ia mencoba menahan air matanya untuk tidak tumpah, chanyeol benar benar sedang kalap saat ini. wajahnya benar benar menyiratkan kekecewaan dan amarah yang memuncak yang mungkin saja sedari tadi sudah ditahannya.

Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya tanpa memperdulikan kyungsoo yang mungkin saja kaget karena bentakannya, biarkan saja . ia tidak peduli, sekali sekali kyungsoo memang harus diperlakukan seperti itu agar ia tidak seenaknya. Chanyeol menghela napas berat dan berjalan menuju kamarnya, namun langkahnya terhenti karena kyungsoo menahan lengannya untuk tidak pergi.

Chanyeol menatap kyungsoo dengan wajahnya yang terlihat begitu kacau, bagaimana tidak? Ia baru saja tidur dua jam setelah menjalankan operasi pasiennya, dan harus terbangun karena istrinya yang tiba tiba saja mengidam, ia bahkan mengabaikan rasa kantuk dan lelahnya demi sang istri, namun apa yang ia dapat? Istrinya sama sekali tak menghargai usahanya ckk istrinya itu benar-benar huh~

Kyungsoo menatap chanyeol dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca, sesungguhnya chanyeol tidak tega, tapi ia tetap mempertahankan egonya, menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan kyungsoo padanya.

Kyungsoo memajukan wajahnya, ia berjinjit untuk menggapai bibir chanyeol. Tangannya ia letakkan di kerah jaket chanyeol.

Cup

Awalnya hanya sebuah kecupan, namun kyungsoo mencoba untuk melumat bibir bawah chanyeol, mengulumnya dan menjilatnya. Sedangkan chanyeol? Ia hanya diam dan menutup mata tanpa bergerak sedikitpun. Kyungsoo mencoba untuk menggigit bibir chanyeol, membuat sang empunya membuka mulutnya. Kyungsoo bermain disana, didalam rongga hangat milik chanyeol, mengabsen gigi chanyeol satu persatu dan bermain dengan lidah chanyeol seorang diri, karena chanyeol sama sekali tidak membalas ciumannya, akhirnya kyungsoo melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap teduh mata milik suaminya.

"Apa kau begitu marah padaku,?" tanya kyungsoo dengan suaranya yang agak serak.

"Menurutmu?" balas chanyeol dingin.

Kyungsoo tak menjawabnya, ia berhambur memeluk tubuh chanyeol, menghirup wangi maskulin suaminya itu yang menjadi _favourite_ nya.

"Maafkan aku," chanyeol hanya diam tak menjawab, bahkan tak ada tanda tanda ia akan membalas pelukan istrinya itu.

"Hikss, aku mohon maafkan aku, jangan diamkan aku seperti ini chanyeol-ah, hiksss" kyungsoo semakin mengeratkan pelukannya untuk meredamkan isakannya didada milik suaminya itu.

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya, tangannya mulai terangkat untuk membalas pelukan istrinya, ia mengusap punggung istrinya dan mengelus surai hitam yang seringkali menjadi spot untuk ia kecup sayang. Chanyeol menaruh dagunya diatas puncak kepala istrinya. Menghirup wangi madu yang menguar dari rambut milik kyungsoo yang tentunya menjadi favouritenya.

CUP

Chanyeol mengecup puncak kepala kyungsoo dan melepaskan pelukannya, ia menangkup wajah istri mungilnya itu yang telah dibanjiri air mata. Chanyeol mengusap pipi gembil kyungsoo dan mengecup kedua mata kyungsoo secara bergantian.

"Aku memaafkanmu, jadi berhentilah menangis. Kau tahu, wajahmu terlihat jelek saat menangis" ledek chanyeol, mencoba mencairkan suasana. Kyungsoo sempat cemberut namun dengan cepat ia tersenyum menampilkan gigi putihnya yang berderet rapi dengan bibirnya yang terlihat berbentuk hati.

"Aku mencintaimu Park" ungkap kyungsoo terdengar begitu tulus setelah kembali berhambur memeluk suami tingginya itu.

"Ne, aku lebih mencintaimu Nyonya Park"

.

.

.

-chansoo-

.

.

.

Mungkin mereka memang telah berbaikan, namun itu tidak berlangsung lama, karena kyungsoo kembali lagi bertingkah menyebalkan, dan chanyeol mencoba untuk memakluminya lagi, di saat seperti ini ibu hamil memang suka sekali berganti ganti mood. Ia akan dengan mudahnya menunjukkan moodnya disaat tidak atau menyukai sesuatu hal.

 _'_ _Ganti parfume mu Park, aku tidak suka baunya'_

 _'_ _Aku tidak jadi makan es krim coklat ini, aku mau permen kapas saja'_

 _'_ _Aku tidak suka susu, berhentilah menyuguhiku susu atau aku akan menyemburkannya ke wajahmu'_

 _'_ _Kenapa pakai kemeja berwarna ungu? Kau masih memiliki istri, pakai warna pink saja, itu akan terlihat cute'_

 _'_ _Berhenti menaikkan ponimu ke atas Park, apa kau sedang tebar pesona dengan dahi yang kau bangga banggakan itu'_

 _'_ _Jangan terlalu banyak olahraga, tubuhmu sudah cukup bagus. Aku tidak suka tubuh yang terlalu kekar, itu akan terlihat lebih menyeramkan'_

 _'_ _Jangan terlalu sering menciumku jika baru pulang bekerja, kau tahu. Aku tidak suka bau keringat'_

 _'_ _argh, aku menyesal membeli dress ini, warnanya terlihat norak, Seharusnya tadi aku beli saja warna peach, aku menyesal mengikuti saranmu'_

Dan masih banyak lagi perubahan mood kyungsoo yang lainnya, yang jika dijabarkan akan membentuk rel kereta yang sangat panjang. Ck~ ibu hamil memang menyusahkan.

 _Drrrrtttttt_

Ponsel chanyeol bergetar menandakan ada sebuah panggilan masuk yang ternyata dari istri mungilnya.

"Yeobose…"

"Park, cepat pulang," chanyeol memejamkan matanya sebentar karena kyungsoo memotong ucapannya.

"Ada ap…"

"Aku bilang cepat pulang, hikss" sambar kyungsoo lagi.

"Iya iya, tapi ada apa soo-ya?" tanya chanyeol dengan nada khawatir.

"Cepat pulang, aku membutuhkanmu, hiks" chanyeol yang mendengar kyungsoo menangis pun dengan segera memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dan bergegas untuk pulang, ia takut terjadi sesuatu dengan istri mungilnya itu. Chanyeol terlihat begitu tergesa-gesa menuju mobil hingga melupakan seseorang yang sedari tadi bersamanya. Pikirannya benar benar kalang kabut, dan istrinya jauh lebih penting saat ini.

 _'_ _mianhae hyun-ah'_

.

.

.

-chansoo-

.

.

.

Chanyeol sampai di apartemennya, ia memarkirkan mobilnya sembarangan di _basement_ dan terlihat berlari-larian di _lobby_. Hatinya sungguh kalut, saat mendengar kyungsoo nya menangis. Ia bahkan tidak berkonstrasi saat menekan _password_ apartemennya sendiri.

Chanyeol melepas alas kakinya dengan terburu-buru, dan berteriak memanggil manggil kyungsoo.

Ia menghampiri kyungsoo yang terlihat sedang duduk santai di sofa ruang tamu.

"Kyung," panggil chanyeol.

"Ah, chanyeol, kau datang" kyungsoo beranjak dari duduknya dan tersenyum menghampiri chanyeol yang terlihat masih lengkap dengan jas dokternya.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu? Apa kau terluka? Dimana lukanya?" chanyeol memutar tubuh kyungsoo untuk mengecek keadaan istrinya.

"Hei, aku tidak apa-apa," ucap kyungsoo menenangkan kegelisahan chanyeol.

"Hahh, syukurlah" chanyeol bernapas lega.

"Lalu, ada apa kau memintaku untuk cepat pulang?" chanyeol bertanya dengan raut wajah bingung.

"Hmm, aku ingin makan bibimpap direstoran baru itu, kau mau kan mengantarkanku," ucap kyungsoo dengan santainya sambil menunjuk ke arah televisi yang sedang menayangkan acara kuliner.

Rahang chanyeol mengeras, ia lalu menarik napas dan menghembuskannya dengan kasar.

"DEMI TUHAN KYUNG, KAU MENYURUHKU PULANG HANYA KARENA INGIN AKU MENGANTARKANMU KE RESTORAN , YANG BAHKAN BISA KAU GAPAI DENGAN JARAK DUA METER DARI APARTEMEN MENGGUNAKAN TAKSI!?" chanyeol membentak kyungsoo tepat di wajahnya. chanyeol benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan istrinya ini, ia bahkan mengorbankan makan siangnya yang seharusnya menjadi rapat penting untuknya dan seohyun, untuk membahas operasi yang akan dilakukannya besok pagi bersama dengan dokter cantik itu.

Chanyeol bahkan harus menempuh jarak lima meter dari rumah sakit ke apartemennya, dan sampai apartemen apa yang ia dapat? Sebuah lelucon yang benar-benar sangat tidak lucu.

"KAU TAHU? KAU BAHKAN MERUSAK ACARA MAKAN SIANGKU DENGAN SEOHYUN UNTUK MEMBAHAS OPERASI YANG AKAN AKU LAKUKAN BERSAMANYA BESOK, DAN DEMI TUHAN KYUNG, INI SAMA SEKALI TIDAK LUCU!" bentak chanyeol lagi.

Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya yang terlihat memerah dengan kasar. Sementara kyungsoo, ia menatap chanyeol dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Apa seohyun sebegitu pentingnya untukmu,?" kyungsoo mulai membuka suaranya.

"Apa makan dengan seohyun lebih penting daripada istrimu?" tanya kyungsoo lagi.

"APA KAU MASIH MENYUKAI SEOHYUN? JAWAB AKU PARK CHANYEOL!"

"DIAM!"

Kyungsoo tersentak mendengar teriakan chanyeol.

"YA, MAKAN SIANG BERSAMA SEOHYUN LEBIH PENTING DARIPADA AKU HARUS PULANG, NAMUN YANG AKU DAPAT ADALAH PERMINTAAN ANEHMU YANG SANGAT TIDAK PENTING, KAU PUASSS?!"

Jawaban chanyeol barusan membuat kyungsoo tersenyum miris.

"Jika kau tidak mau mengantarkanku, baiklah. Aku bisa pergi sendiri, mungkin setelah ini sebaiknya kau tidak usah memperdulikanku lagi, karena memang aku sama sekali tak penting untukmu," kyungsoo berkata dengan suaranya yang serak karena menahan tangis, bulir air matanya jatuh begitu saja saat matanya bersibobrokan dengan manik mata milik chanyeol.

"Kyung, bukan seperti itu mak…." Chanyeol mencoba menjelaskan, namun kyungsoo langsung melenggang pergi meninggalkan apartemen mereka, kyungsoo berlari kecil saat dirasa chanyeol mengejarnya. Ia buru-buru berlari tanpa melihat jalan, dan hampir saja kyungsoo tertabrak mobil jika saja pengendara yang hampir menabrak kyungsoo itu tidak mengerem mendadak.

Kyungsoo terlihat kaget dan _shock_ , si pengendara mobil keluar dan menghampiri kyungsoo dengan raut wajah khawatir.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya si pengendara mobil yang ternyata adalah seorang wanita.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa" kyungsoo berujar lirih, ia menatap wanita yang hampir saja menabraknya, wanita ini. kenapa wajahnya terlihat tidak asing?

"Ah, sebaiknya kau ikut ke rumahku, aku takut kau ada yang terluka" wanita itu mengajak kyungsoo menuju mobilnya, kyungsoo menengok ke arah belakang, dimana chanyeol terlihat masih mencoba mengejarnya.

Kyungsoo langsung masuk kedalam mobil, meninggalkan chanyeol yang terengah-engah karena tidak berhasil mengejar mobil yang membawanya pergi.

Chanyeol memeluk lututnya lemas dan menatap mobil yang telah jauh dari pandangannya itu.

 _'_ _bukankah dia…'_

.

.

.

-chansoo-

.

.

.

Ceklek.

"Ayo masuk" ajak wanita yang membawa kyungsoo itu dengan tersenyum ramah.

"Kau mau minum apa?" tanya wanita itu lagi setelah kyungsoo duduk diatas sofa apartemennya.

"Apa saja, kau tidak perlu repot-repot" ujar kyungsoo agak canggung.

"Baiklah, kau tunggu saja disini, aku akan membuatkan minum untukmu" ucap wanita itu, lalu pergi menuju dapur.

Kyungsoo menyusuri apartemen milik wanita itu, banyak lukisan dan hiasan indah yang menggantung di dinding bercat pink muda itu. Tanpa sadar matanya tertuju pada sebuah foto berukuran sedang yang terpajang disalah satu dindingnya. Foto itu merupakan foto luhan dengan dua orang namja tinggi berada disamping kanan dan kirinya, dengan luhan berada ditengahnya yang terlihat saling merangkul satu sama lain. Ia begitu terkejut melihat salah satu dari kedua namja itu merupakan orang yang sangat dikenalinya.

"Mereka berdua namja yang sangat berarti dalam hidupku" lamunan kyungsoo terhenti saat wanita yang hampir menabraknya itu datang dari arah dapur membawakan dua buah gelas berisikan _juice strawberry_.

"Minumlah," ujar wanita itu memberikan gelas yang satunya pada kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menerimanya dengan senyuman yang agak dipaksakan.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya wanita itu.

"Ah, namaku kyungsoo" ujar kyungsoo memperkenalkan diri, dan wanita itu mengangguk kecil di ikuti dengan senyumannya yang terlihat menawan.

"Baiklah kyungsoo, kau bisa memanggilku luhan. Luhan eonnie, karena sepertinya kau lebih muda dariku"

.

.

.

-chansoo-

.

.

.

"Eonnie, kalungmu bagus" ucap kyungsoo tiba-tiba.

Luhan menyentuh kalungnya yang menyembul keluar dan ia tersenyum.

"Yah, ini merupakan pemberian seseorang" ucap luhan masih dengan mempertahankan senyumannya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti.

"Apa yang memberikannya, namja berambut pirang yang ada didalam fotomu tadi?" tanya kyungsoo hati-hati.

Luhan tersenyum, ia menggeleng pelan.

"Lebih tepatnya, namja yang tersenyum idiot itulah yang memberikannya"

DEG

Dada kyungsoo seperti dihantam ribuan jarum tak kasat mata. Ia mencoba untuk menahan tangisnya agar tidak pecah saat ini juga.

"Dia memberikannya saat kami dipertemukan kembali dikorea, saat itu aku tengah berlibur, aku berasal dari china, dan tanpa sengaja aku dipertemukan kembali olehnya saat ia mengembalikan dompetku yang terjatuh disebuah kedai ramen, dan esoknya kami kembali bertemu, yah pertemuan singkat namun cukup berkesan untukku" cerita luhan panjang lebar, tanpa sadar jika lawan bicaranya tampak tidak pokus dengan apa yang diceritakannya.

 _'_ _Jadi, wanita yang berpelukan dengan chanyeol waktu itu adalah…luhan eonnie?' batin kyungsoo miris._

"Kau tahu? Dia laki-laki yang sangat baik" ucap luhan memuji namja yang ia maksud.

 _'_ _ya dia memang sangat baik, namun juga menyebalkan ketika sedang marah'_

"Dia namja yang pantang menyerah dan pekerja keras" lanjut luhan lagi.

 _'_ _Ya, dia memang seperti itu'_

"Ia juga sangat pintar dan tumbuh menjadi dokter muda yang berbakat"

 _'_ _Ya, chanyeol memang pintar'_

"Dan dia mencintaiku"

Deg

Kyungsoo menatap luhan dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Tapi itu dulu, karena saat itu aku menolaknya dan lebih memilih kris, namja berambut pirang yang merupakan sahabatnya"

"Kau tahu? Ia bahkan mengatakan jika aku cinta pertamanya, dan ia mengeluh karena sulit sekali melupakanku saat itu" ujar luhan terkekeh.

Kyungsoo mencoba untuk ikut tertawa canggung,namun ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pikirannya saat ini.

Drrrttttt

Dering ponsel milik luhan berbunyi, ada sebuah panggilan masuk yang sempat kyungsoo baca saat layar itu berkedip.

 ** _Chanyeol is calling_**

"Yeoboseyo"

"….."

"Ya aku dirumah, ada apa yeollie?"

 _'_ _Tsk, bahkan luhan memanggilnya seperti itu, apa mereka sangat dekat?'_

"…."

"Tentu saja boleh"

"…"

"Baiklah, hati-hati dijalan"

Dan Klik, sambungan terputus. Luhan menatap kyungsoo yang terlihat sibuk melamun.

"Kyung, aku tinggal sebentar ne. Aku ingin memasak ramen kesukaan chanyeol, karena chanyeol akan berkunjung kesini"

"Cha-chanyeol?"

"Ne, chanyeol. Orang yang sedari tadi aku ceritakan, baiklah aku tinggal sebentar ya" luhan beranjak dari duduknya dan melenggang pergi menuju dapur.

Sepuluh menit berlalu, kyungsoo nampak terlihat mondar mandir diruang tamu apartemen milik luhan.

Ting nong.

Bunyi bel mengagetkan kyungsoo, ia melihat layar _intercom_ dan benar dugaannya, itu chanyeol suaminya.

 _'_ _Bagaimana ini? jika aku membukanya, ia akan tahu aku berada disini' monolog kyungsoo dalam hati._

 _'_ _ah, lebih baik aku bersembunyi saja dikamar mandi'batin kyungsoo ketika mendapatkan ide._

Kyungsoo langsung berlari ke kamar mandi yang tidak begitu jauh dari ruang tamu tempatnya berdiri, ia menghiraukan suara bel yang berbunyi, hingga akhirnya luhan datang membukanya. Kyungsoo mengintip dari celah pintu yang ia tutup tidak rapat. Ia penasaran _apa yang dilakukan chanyeol disini? Apa chanyeol berniat selingkuh dibelakangnya?_ rutuk kyungsoo dalam hati.

"Chanyeollie, akhirnya kau datang" teriak luhan girang, langsung berhambur memeluk chanyeol, yang tentunya dibalas pelukan hangat juga dari chanyeol.

"Kau tahu? Aku merindukanmu, kenapa kau baru menghubungiku eoh?" tanya luhan dengan nada jutek yang dibuat-buat setelah melepas pelukannya.

"Ne, mianhae nunna. Akhir-akhir ini aku begitu sibuk, jadi tidak sempat untuk menghubungimu" ujar chanyeol menyesal. Ia mengusak surai emas milik luhan dan matanya beralih menyusuri isi apartemen luhan.

"Baiklah, aku maafkan. Kajja, kita ke dapur . aku sudah memasakkan ramen kesukaanmu" ajak luhan menggandeng tangan chanyeol.

 **Di dapur**.

"Nah, ayo silahkan dicoba" luhan membawa mangkuk berisi ramen itu ditangannya dan menyodorkan sumpit yang berada didalam mangkuk tersebut ke arah chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengambil sumpit tersebut lalu menggulung ramen itu dengan sumpitnya dan menyuapkan ramen tersebut kedalam mulutnya.

Mereka tidak sadar jika sedari tadi ada sepasang mata sedang mengamati kegiataan mereka.

Orang itu adalah kyungsoo, kyungsoo sedikit mengintip ke arah dapur, namun ia tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas karena chanyeol membelakangi tubuhnya. Yang kyungsoo tahu, chanyeol sedang mencicipi ramen buatan luhan?

Chanyeol selesai dengan satu suapan ramennya dan meletakkan sumpitnya, namun karena tidak hati-hati, sumpit yang chanyeol letakkan menyebabkan kuah ramen dimangkuk yang luhan pegang sedikit terciprat dan mengenai mata luhan. Membuat mata luhan perih karena cipratan kuah ramen yang begitu pedas.

Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya terkejut, pasalnya sekarang yang ia lihat kini.

'Chanyeol dan luhan berciuman?'

.

.

.

-chansoo-

.

.

.

Entah apa yang dipikirkan kyungsoo, ia langsung berlari keluar apartemennya luhan.

Hatinya begitu ngilu melihat namja yang ia cintai berciuman dengan wanita lain?

Sakit, itulah yang dirasakannya kini.

"Apa sudah baikkan?" tanya chanyeol lembut setelah cukup lama ia meniup mata luhan agar matanya tidak memerah karena ulahnya.

"Hmm yah, ini sudah lebih baik. gomawo yeol-ah" luhan tersenyum.

"Ne, baiklah nunna aku sepertinya harus segera pergi, karena masih ada urusan penting yang harus segera ku urus. Aku tinggal tidak apa kan?" tanya chanyeol.

"Ya, pergilah. Hati-hati" ujar luhan tersenyum melepas kepergian chanyeol.

Chanyeol berjalan menuju mobilnya, bergegas untuk pulang. Mungkin saja kyungsoo nya itu sudah berada di apartemen karena ia sama sekali tak menemukan batang hidungnya di apartemen luhan. Ya, chanyeol memang sengaja datang ke apartemen luhan karena ia mencurigai mobil yang membawa istrinya pergi itu mobil luhan, dan ia juga sempat melihat luhan masuk kedalam mobil itu.

 _'_ _Sebenarnya kau itu dimana kyungsoo-ya'batin chanyeol gelisah._

.

.

.

-chansoo-

.

.

.

Nyatanya kyungsoo tak langsung pulang ke apartemen, ia berhenti disebuah restoran bibimpap yang tadi sempat ia ingin kunjungi.

Kyungsoo duduk dan memesan satu porsi bibimpap dan segelas _orange juice_ , setelah itu ia duduk termenung menunggu pesanannya sambil membayangkan kejadian tadi yang sangat menyayat hatinya.

Bulir air matanya jatuh begitu saja tanpa diminta.

'Kenapa chanyeol jahat padanya?'

'Apa chanyeol tidak mencintainya?'

'Apa ia masih mencintai luhan?'

'Lalu apa arti dirinya dikehidupannya saat ini?'

Itulah pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang datang berkelebat dipikiran kyungsoo saat ini.

Lamunan kyungsoo terhenti karena seseorang memanggilnya.

"Eoh, kyungsoo nunna. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" tanya seseorang yang memanggilnya itu. Kyungsoo dengan cepat menghapus jejak air matanya dan beralih menatap orang yang memanggilnya.

"Se-sehun?" cicit kyungsoo sedikit terkejut.

"Kau disini? Dengan siapa?" tanya kyungsoo, sambil celingak celinguk mencari seseorang.

"Aku bersama baekhyun, ia sedang ke kamar mandi. Kami akan bertemu salah satu kolega ku disini, kau sendiri. Sedang apa disini? Sendirian ?" tanya sehun.

"Ne,aku sendiri. Aku sedang mengidam ingin makan bibimpap, makanya aku "

Sehun mengangguk paham. Ia beralih menatap istrinya yang berjalan kearahnya.

"eh, kyungsoo. Kau disini? Dimana chanyeol?" tanya baekhyun menatap bangku kosong disebelah kyungsoo.

"Dia sendiri, chanyeol hyung mungkin sedang dinas. Kau tahu bukan dokter muda itu sangat sibuk chagi. Benarkan nunna?" ucap sehun sok tahu.

"Ah, ne" kyungsoo mengangguk kecil.

"Ah kebetulan sekali, bagaimana jika kita makan bersama. Eoh sehun apa kolega yang kau maksud belum juga datang?" tanya baekhyun menatap suaminya.

"Ne, ahh itu dia datang" ujar sehun setelah melihat kolega yang ia maksud berjalan menuju kearahnya.

"Maaf, terlambat. Jalanan sedikit macet" ucap orang itu dengan nada menyesal.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa hyung. Kami juga baru saja sampai" ujar sehun memaklumi.

"Ah ya perkenalkan, ini seohyun istriku, aku sengaja mengajaknya karena ia bilang tadi, belum sempat makan siang. Jadilah aku mengajaknya untuk makan bersama. Tidak apa kan?"

"Ne, tentu saja tidak apa-apa hyung"

"ah ya kenalkan, ini istriku baekhyun sekaligus sekretarisku dan diseberang sana kyungsoo nunna, kakak iparku" ucap sehun memperkenalkan baekhyun dan kyungsoo pada koleganya itu.

"Dan kyungsoo nunna, dia Kyuhyun hyung dia ini orang yang sudah aku anggap kakak, dan itu istrinya seohyun. Mungkin kau sudah mengetahuinya karena seohyun nunna sempat dekat dengan chanyeol hyung dulu, hehe" kyungsoo mengangguk paham.

 _'_ _Jadi seohyun sudah bersuami? Ah sepertinya lain kali ia harus meminta maaf karena sudah menuduhnya yang tidak tidak' batin kyungsoo merasa bersalah._

Mereka makan dengan khidmat setelah pesanan mereka datang, sambil sesekali sehun membahas proyeknya bersama kyuhyun dengan sehun yang sesekali disuapi oleh baekhyun atau kyuhyun yang juga sesekali disuapi oleh istrinya seohyun. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum miris melihat mereka yang terlihat sangat sibuk ,hingga akhirnya memutuskan untuk berpamitan duluan setelah selesai dengan makanannya.

.

.

.

-chansoo-

.

.

.

Kyungsoo sampai di apartemen tepat pukul lima sore, karena ia sempat berjalan-jalan sebentar ditaman seusai makan bersama pasangan hunbaek dan seokyu tadi.

"Dari mana saja kau Park Kyungsoo, kenapa jam segini baru pulang?" tanya chanyeol tiba-tiba setelah beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

Kyungsoo menghiraukan ucapan chanyeol, ia tidak menggubris pertanyaan chanyeol yang dilayangkan padanya.

"Dari mana saja kau? Kenapa tidak menghubungiku hah?" tanya chanyeol lagi setelah menghampiri kyungsoo dan berdiri dihadapannya.

"Memangnya apa pedulimu?" datar namun terkesan dingin, itulah yang chanyeol tangkap dari nada bicara kyungsoo.

"Tentu saja aku peduli, aku ini suamimu Park Kyungsoo" ujar chanyeol sedikit berteriak.

"LALU JIKA KAU SUAMIKU, UNTUK APA KAU BERSENANG-SENANG DENGAN WANITA LAIN HAH?" kyungsoo balas berteriak.

"Apa maksudmu? Siapa yang bersenang-senang dengan wanita lain? Dia rekan kerjaku, kenapa kau begitu posesif sekali hah? Aku bahkan tidak ada hubungan apapun dengan seohyun, asal kau tahu?!"

"OH YA? Bagaimana dengan luhan?" chanyeol terdiam, ia terkejut dengan ucapan kyungsoo barusan.

"KAU BAHKAN BERCIUMAN DENGANNYA, DAN TANPA SEPENGETAHUANKU KAU BERTEMU DENGANNYA, APASELAMA INI KAU TIDAK PUAS DENGANKU SAMPAI-SAMPAI KAU BERSELINGKUH? KAU BERSELINGKUH DENGAN WANITA JALANG ITU, IYA HAHH?"

 **PLAAAKKKK**

Kyungsoo menyentuh pipi kirinya yang baru saja mendapat tamparan keras dari chanyeol. Ia menatap chanyeol dengan air matanya yang sudah mengalir dengan derasnya. Chanyeol terlihat sangat murka dengan wajah dan matanya yang memerah.

"DIA WANITA TERHORMAT, KAU TIDAK PANTAS MENYEBUTNYA SEPERTI ITU!"

Kyungsoo menangis, chanyeol bahkan berteriak padanya demi membela luhan, apa sebegitu berharganya gadis itu untuk hidupnya?

"KAU BAHKAN MEMBELANYA, KAU BAHKAN MENAMPAR ISTRIMU SENDIRI DEMI MEMBELA WANITA MURAHAN ITU!"

"KAUUUU" kyungsoo sempat memejamkan matanya saat chanyeol kembali mengangkat tangannya untuk menamparnya kembali. Namun tangan chanyeol hanya melayang di udara, membuat kyungsoo menatap kearah chanyeol lagi.

"KENAPA? TAMPAR SAJA AKU, TAMPAR! KALAU PERLU BUNUH SAJA AKU DENGAN TANGANMU INI PARK CHANYEOL. MUNGKIN SELAMA INI AKU MEMANG TIDAK PENTING UNTUKMU, DENGAN BEGITU KAU BISA TERBEBAS DARIKU DAN MENIKAH DENGAN WANITA MURAHAN ITU!"

"PARK KYUNGSOO, CUKUPPPP!"

"DIAM PARK CHANYEOL, AKU BELUM SELESAI BICARA!"

"KAULAH YANG DIAM!"

Kyungsoo terlonjak, ia terdiam karena bentakan chanyeol yang begitu keras dihadapan wajahnya.

"AKU MUAKKK DENGAN SIKAPMU SELAMA INI, AKU MUAK DENGAN TINGKAHMU YANG BEGITU MENYEBALKAN SETIAP WAKTU, AKU MUAK DENGAN PERMINTAAN ANEHMU YANG SANGAT MEMBUANG-BUANG WAKTUKU, KAU TAHU? AKU LELAH! AKU LELAH JIKA HARUS BERDEBAT DENGANMU, JADI HENTIKAN SEMUA INI!"

"Dan satu lagi, jangan menuduh luhan yang tidak-tidak. Karena yah, dia sangat berharga untukku" ucap chanyeol dengan tenang dan berbalik , lalu melangkah menuju ke kamarnya .

"Kalau begitu, lebih baik kita bercerai"

Deg

Langkah chanyeol terhenti ketika kyungsoo mengeluarkan kata-kata yang sangat ia hindari, chanyeol memejamkan mata sesaat setelah mengumpulkan kekuatannya.

"Baiklah, bukankah itu memang tujuan awal kita menikah?" ucap chanyeol tanpa berbalik.

"Tiga bulan setelah anak itu lahir, kita akan bercerai sesuai kesepakatan kita dulu sebelum menikah, jadi persiapkan dirimu baik-baik" chanyeol langsung berlalu setelah mengatakannya. dan

 **BRAAKKKK**

Dengan kasar ia membanting pintu kamarnya, membuat kyungsoo tersenyum miris.

Tes Tes

Kyungsoo menghapus air mata yang menggenangi pipi gembilnya, kemudian ia mengelus perutnya yang buncit.  
"Maafkan appa dan umma mu aegi-ya, appa dan umma tidak bisa mempertahankan pernikahan ini" ujarnya lirih.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Countinue  
**

Fiuhhh~~

Gimana gimana? Makin aneh ceritanya?

sebelumnya aku mau berterimakasih buat yang udah review atau nge favourite ff ini, aku tersanjung sekali hehe.

Oh ya , jujur aku rada kecewa karena viewers ff ini bener bener jomplang sm yang review, bisa dibilang 1: 10 , karena emang banyak silent readers si yah. Dan untuk chapter depan itu chapter end, tapi itu semua tergantung pada readers yang mereview, kalo masih banyak yang siders aku jadi bingung mau lanjutin sampai end apa nggak #ngancem ceritanya hehe.

Menulis itu gak gampang, jadi setidaknya hargailah author abal ini atau author author lainnya, karena buat para author , review para readers itu penyemangat buat kita menulis :v tanpa kalian kita bukan apa apa : (

Oh ya buat chansoo/hunbaek/kaibaek shipper yang mau berteman dengan aku, kalian bisa add line aku id'n

rifanfan

Atau follow twitter aku shfly1498

Kita bisa ngerumpiin chansoo/hunbaek/kaibaek sesama shipper? Atau kalau mau, bisa juga request ff kalo aku lagi ada waktu senggang :v

Oke sekian cuap cuap dari author abal ini.

REVIEW PLEASE?

GOMAWO

XOXO

ParkHyerin6194.


	5. SPESIAL CHAPTER

**Tittle Story : MBA**

 **Author : ParkHyerin6194**

 **Main cast : Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo, etc.**

 **Genre : marriage life, etc.**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warn, Gs for uke.**

 **Oke part ff ini aku buat special chapter flashback hubungan kyungsoo dan chanyeol sebelum menikah ya.**

 **So happy reading !**

 **.**

.

.

.

.

Tidak ada yang lebih menjengkelkan jika hari minggu pagimu harus dirusak dan diganggu oleh seseorang. Oh, apa lagi orang itu adalah orang yang paling menyebalkan dalam hidupmu.

Seperti yang terjadi pagi ini, terlihat yeoja mungil yang merasa minggu paginya terusik oleh kedatangan tamu yang tak diundang. Apalagi orang itu menyelinap masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan memeluknya dari belakang.

Sebenarnya ia tidak mempermasalahkan jika orang itu hanya memeluknya, yang jadi masalah adalah , pasalnya namja yang kini tengah memeluknya itu meniup-niupkan hembusan napasnya di perpotongan lehernya yang terbuka, yah terbuka, karena memang ia tidur hanya memakai tanktop hitamnya. Dan hal yang dilakukan oleh namja itu tentu saja sangat MENGGANGGUNYA.

Fiuhh fiuhh fiuhh

"Aish, bisakah kau diam? Napasmu membuatku geli" desis yeoja mungil itu dengan matanya yang masih terpejam.

Fuuuhhh fuuuhhh fuuuhhh

"Yak, aku bilang hentikan" bentaknya pelan, masih enggan untuk membuka mata cantiknya.

Fuuuuhhh fuuuhhh fuhh

Kini yeoja mungil itu merasa sangat terganggu, bagaimana tidak? Namja itu bukan hanya meniup lehernya saja, ia bahkan menjilat lehernya, membuatnya hampir mendesah tertahan. What the…

Yeoja itu menggeram pelan dan membuka matanya. Ia langsung membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menatap namja yang mengganggu minggu paginya itu.

"YAKK,PARK CHANYEOL. BERHENTI MENGGANGGU MINGGU PAGIKU!" bentaknya dengan mata bulatnya yang telah sepenuhnya terbuka.

Sssstttttt

Namja itu meletakkan telunjuknya dibibir yeoja yang ia ganggu tidur cantiknya itu.

"Morning baby soo. Jangan berteriak teriak, ini masih pagi kau tahu?" bisik chanyeol pelan pada yeoja yang ia panggil baby soo tersebut.

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas. Ia menatap chanyeol dengan pandangan yang begitu mematikan.

' _sudah tahu masih pagi, tapi kau malah datang menganggu dan membuatku berteriak dipagi hari, cih dasar park chanyeol bodoh'_

"Hei hei tolong kondisikan matamu baby, kau bisa membuat mataku berdarah jika menatap tajam mataku seperti itu" canda chanyeol garing, membuat kyungsoo berdecih.

"Aku tidak peduli apa yang kau katakan, sekarang cepat minggir. Turun dari kasurku lalu keluar dari kamarku sekarang juga!. Pintu kamarku di sebelah sana kalau kau lupa," tunjuk kyungsoo pada pintu bercat putih yang membelakangi chanyeol.

"Dan ohh apa ini? singkirkan tanganmu dari pingganggku. Kau membuatku kesulitan bernapas tahu!" omel kyungsoo sambil mencoba melepas tangan chanyeol yang mendekapnya erat.

Chanyeol hanya nyengir kuda, tak menghiraukan omelan omelan kyungsoo yang dilayangkan padanya. Ia malah semakin mendekap tubuh mungil yang meronta ronta dalam pelukannya itu.

"Yakk! Lepaskan aku"

"Le-pas-kan bodoh"

"Yak Park Chanyeol Lepaskan aku aishhh!"

"AKU TIDAK BISA BERNAPAS PARK CHANYEOL BODOH!" bentak kyungsoo tepat di telinga lebar milik chanyeol, membuat chanyeol mengusap pelan telinganya yang berdengung akibat teriakan super kyungsoo.

"Baiklah aku akan melepaskanmu, namun dengan satu syarat" tawar chanyeol.

Kyungsoo memicingkan matanya dan berdecih pelan.

"Baiklah, apa syaratnya?" tanya kyungsoo mengalah.

"Janji kau akan mengabulkannya?" tanya chanyeol memperlihatkan senyuman idiotnya.

"Hmm" kyungsoo tersenyum.

Chanyeol terlihat mengeluarkan smirknya, sampai akhirnya…

"Poppo" chanyeol memonyongkan sedikit bibirnya, membuat kyungsoo reflek menjauhkan wajahnya.

"Dalam mimpimu saja Park Chanyeol" ledek kyungsoo lalu menoyor kening chanyeol dengan telunjukknya.

"Yakkk! Ckk~, Kau sudah berjanji tadi" chanyeol mengerucutkan bibirnya, dan berdecak pelan, karena kyungsoo tak menepati janjinya.

Kyungsoo terkekeh, chanyeol terlihat cute jika sedang merajuk seperti itu.

"Baiklah, tutup matamu!" perintah kyungsoo, membuat chanyeol membulatkan matanya.

"Kau serius?" Chanyeol tampak shock, pasalnya ia sebenarnya hanya ingin menggoda sahabat cantiknya itu, namun tak disangka reaksi kyungsoo seperti itu? BENARKAH SAHABATNYA ITU AKAN MENCIUMNYA?OH SEPERTINYA KEBERUNTUNGAN ADA DIPIHAKNYA PAGI INI, IA TIDAK AKAN MENYIA-NYIAKAN JACKPOTNYA hihi.

"Cepat tutup matamu, atau aku berubah pikiran" ancam kyungsoo, membuat chanyeol dengan cepat memejamkan matanya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat chanyeol memonyongkan bibirnya, ia menangkup wajah chanyeol lalu mendekatkan wajahnya. membuat deru napas mereka beradu satu sama lain, hingga….

Duuaakkk

"Arrrgghhhh"

Kyungsoo terlepas dari dekapan chanyeol, karena chanyeol baru saja melepaskannya.

Chanyeol mengelus dahi indahnya yang terlihat sedikit memerah karena mendapat benturan yang cukup keras.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo ia hanya terkekeh melihat chanyeol sepertinya begitu kesakitan karena beradu dengan kepalanya yang keras. Yah ia sengaja membenturkan kepalanya agar chanyeol melepaskan dekapannya yang menurutnya begitu menyesakkan.

"Dasar anarkis" dengus chanyeol sembari mengusap dahinya sayang.

"Biar saja weee" ujar kyungsoo sambil menjulurkan lidahnya meledek chanyeol.

Chanyeol masih sibuk mengusap usap dahi indahnya yang malang, membuat mereka terdiam untuk beberapa saat sampai akhirnyaa….

"Yakkk! Park Chanyeol turunkan akuuuu"

"Apa yang kau lakukan bodohh, turunkaannn akuu kyaaaaaa" kyungsoo menjabak rambut chanyeol yang dengan seenak jidat menggendongnya ala bridal style.

Chanyeol membawanya ke dalam kamar mandi, dan menghempaskannya ke bath up.

"Mandi, dan berdandanlah yang cantik. Aku menunggumu di bawah," perintah chanyeol seenaknya dengan tampang tak berdosa, namun kyungsoo tak bergeming, ia lalu berdiri dan menatap chanyeol dengan pandangan ingin menelan hidup hidup.

"Wae? Kenapa menatapku seperti itu? Ahh atau kau ingin ku mandikan ,iya?" goda chanyeol dengan tampang mesumnya.

"Dasar Park Chanyeol sialan" bukannya membalas perkataan chanyeol, kyungsoo malah maju selangkah menghujani chanyeol dengan cubitan dan pukulan pukulan mautnya yang membuat sang empunya kesakitan, hingga tanpa sadar jika hal itu membuat chanyeol memundurkan langkahnya dan tak sengaja menginjak sebuah sabun yang entah sejak kapan berada dilantai, dan hal yang terjadinya selanjutnya tentu sudah bisa kita tebak…

Bruuuukkkkk

Kyungsoo terkejut, ia mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali.

Pasalnya sekarang adalah…

DIRINYA DAN CHANYEOL TERJATUH DI LANTAI, DENGAN TUBUH MENINDIH TIANG LISTRIK ITU DAN…

MEREKA BERCIUMAN? Oke hanya menempel sebenarnya, tapi…

WHAT?

Cukup lama mereka berdiam diri saling menatap satu sama lain, hingga akhirnya kyungsoo tersadar untuk menarik wajahnya.

Kyungsoo mencoba untuk bangkit dari tubuhnya yang menindih chanyeol, namun sayang si park chanyeol bodoh itu malah mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang rampingnya, membuatnya semakin mendekat untuk menghapus jarak diantara mereka.

"Sepertinya berciuman dengan sahabat tidak buruk, bukan begitu nona Do?" bisik chanyeol menggoda.

Kyungsoo melotot terkejut.

"Yakk! Kau…" belum sempat kyungsoo melayangkan protes, bibirnya tiba tiba saja langsung dibungkam oleh benda asing, rasanya kenyal dan kyungsoo benar benar tak habis pikir jika chanyeol benar benar melakukannya.

'Itu bibir chanyeol'.

'Dia dan chanyeol berciuman?'

'Benarkah?'

.

.

-Chansoo—

.

.

Chanyeol menunggu dibawah, hari ini ia akan mengajak sahabatnya itu pergi, setidaknya refreshing lebih baik daripada harus bermalas-malasan dikasur bukan? chanyeol duduk terdiam di sofa ruang tamu kediaman keluarga Do.

Ia masih memikirkan kejadian tadi dikamar mandi.

Tanpa sadar tangannya menyentuh bibirnya sendiri, lalu terkekeh pelan.

Sepertinya chanyeol gila, karena terus-terusan tertawa sendiri tidak jelas.

"Kajja" ajak kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba saja datang membuyarkan lamunan chanyeol.

Kyungsoo celingak celinguk tak mengerti, dirinya melihat chanyeol hanya terdiam dan tak berkutik setelah melihatnya.

Apa ada yang salah dengan penampilannya?

Cukup lama chanyeol memperhatikannya dari atas sampai bawah.

Dan sekarang ia melihat chanyeol tersenyum?

"Ne, kajja" ajak chanyeol menarik tangan kyungsoo lalu menggenggamnya.

 _'Dasar aneh' batin kyungsoo heran_ , lalu seulas senyum terlukis dibibirnya.

.

.

-Chansoo—

.

.

"Kita akan kemana?" tanya kyungsoo setelah mereka memasuki mobil.

"Nanti kau juga akan tahu" balas chanyeol dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya menyusuri kota seoul.

.

.

.

.

Mobil chanyeol terhenti di sebuah mall besar, ia memarkirkan mobilnya dan membukakan pintu untuk kyungsoo.

"Kajja"

.

.

.

.

 **Toko Perhiasan**

Chanyeol memilih sebuah kalung liontin dan menarik kyungsoo untuk berdiri di depan kaca.

Kyungsoo terkejut karena tiba tiba saja chanyeol memakaikan sebuah kalung di lehernya.

"Chanyeol, i-ini?"

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya chanyeol menatap kyungsoo dari pantulan cermin.

"Bagus, liontin yang indah" balas kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Benarkah?" tanya chanyeol sekali lagi.

"Ne, benar. Tapi untuk apa kau membelikannya…" ucapan kyungsoo terputus karena chanyeol langsung menyelanya.

"Pasti akan terlihat indah, jika liontin ini bertengger manis di leher jenjang seohyun" ujar chanyeol tersenyum senang.

"Baiklah, aku akan membeli yang ini" putus chanyeol, lalu melepaskan liontin yang ia pakaikan di leher kyungsoo.

 _'Ternyata dia membelikannya untuk seohyun, ck- berpikir apa aku ini, memangnya apa yang kau harapankan do kyungsoo?' batin kyungsoo miris._

Lamunan kyungsoo terhenti ketika dirasanya ponselnya bergetar menandakan sebuah panggilan masuk.

 _ **Kim Kai is calling**_

"Yeoboseyo?" sapa kyungsoo setelah menempelkan ponselnya di telinga mungilnya.

"Kau dimana?" tanya orang di seberang sana.

"A-aku, tentu saja dirumah" ujar kyungsoo berbohong.

"Lalu yang aku lihat di toko perhiasan sebuah mall bersama namja jangkung bernama chanyeol siapa? Kembaranmu?" terdengar seperti sebuah sindiran dari orang diseberang sana.

"Mwo? apa maksudmu Kai? Aku tidak mengerti" jawab kyungsoo berpura-pura tidak mengerti, kyungsoo menoleh kesana kemari, ia mencoba mencari keberadaan Kai, namun hasilnya nihil. Kai tidak berada di dekatnya. Lantas bagaimana Kai bisa tahu?

Tiba tiba saja seseorang datang menyentuh bahunya, membuat kyungsoo menoleh dan terkejut bukan main.

"Kau seharusnya tidak perlu berbohong kyungsoo chagi" balas Kai masih dengan ponselnya yang menempel di daun telinganya.

"K-kai" gumam kyungsoo.

"Ne, ini aku" Kai melepaskan sambungan teleponnya dan menatap wajah kekasihnya itu menuntut.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kau jelaskan lagi setelah ini?" sindir Kai lagi.

"Kai, aku bisa jelaskan. Ini tidak seperti yang kau…."

"Cukuppp" sela Kai cepat.

"Kita bicarakan ini nanti," putus Kai dan berlalu meninggalkan kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo ingin mengejarnya, namun suara seseorang mengintrupsinya.

Yah, itu suara chanyeol.

Sahabatnya.

"Kyung, kau mau kemana?" tanya chanyeol heran.

"ah, tidak. Aku tidak kemana-mana" balas kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Apa sudah selesai pembayarannya?" chanyeol mengangguk.

"Sekarang kita mau kemana?" tanya kyungsoo antusias, melupakan jika sebenarnya masalah akan datang setelah ini. entahlah, untuk saat ini biarlah hatinya mengikuti kemauannya, ia ingin bersama chanyeol dan bersenang senang dengannya. Hanya dengan hubungan persahabatan ini lah, dirinya bisa terus bersama chanyeol hingga sekarang, bahkan disaat dirinya telah memiliki kekasih, dan chanyeol dengan yeoja yang di sukainya.

Hubungan persahabatan yang berlangsung tiga tahun dan entah akan berujung seperti apa ke depannya.

.

.

-chansoo-

.

.

Mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk menonton film , itu permintaan kyungsoo karena ia ingin sekali menonton film conjuring yang terkenal dengan hantu valaknya, katanya itu sedang booming dan teman teman sekampusnya banyak yang sudah menontonnya. Jadilah chanyeol menuruti permintaan kyungsoo, sahabat cantiknya itu.

Sebenarnya chanyeol ingin menonton film bergenre action ,namun kyungsoo menolaknya, jika sudah menolak chanyeol bisa apa? kyungsoo memang tak terbantahkan, ia sendiri bingung kenapa bisa bertahan berdekatan dengan kyungsoo lama-lama, atau bertahan menjadi sahabatnya?

 _'Untung saja kyungsoo sahabatnya, bukan istrinya.'_

 _'Eh, istri?' memikirkannya saja membuat chanyeol pusing._

Film dimulai , mereka mulai fokus menonton, memperhatikan layar yang menampilan alur cerita yang terjadi dalam film conjuring tersebut.

Kyungsoo sangat fokus menonton sampai akhirnya suara dalam film itu mengejutkannya, menampilkan sesosok hantu berpakaian biarawati dengan make-up tebal yang terlihat menyeramkan. Tanpa kyungsoo sadari Tangannya sedari tadi mencengkram lengan chanyeol, membuat chanyeol menoleh padanya. Memperhatikan kyungsoo yang sepertinya ketakutan melihat hantu yang bernama valak itu.

"Aku tidak menyangka, kau takut dengan hantu semacam itu" kekeh chanyeol, membuat kyungsoo menoleh padanya.

"Aku tidak takut, aku hanya terkejut saja" sangkal kyungsoo, mencoba untuk terlihat biasa saja, tak lupa ia juga melepaskan genggamannya dilengan chanyeol.

Namun lagi lagi kyungsoo terkejut kembali, karena kemunculan hantu itu lagi di iringi dengan backsound yang begitu keras, membuat siapa saja terkejut, tak terkecuali chanyeol.

"Buuahhhaaaa" kyungsoo tertawa kecil , chanyeol menoleh padanya dengan satu alis terangkat.

"Kau meledekku, tapi nyatanya kau juga takut park chanyeol bodoh, ckckck"

Chanyeol mengelus tengkuknya yang diyakini tidak gatal.

"Siapa yang takut pada hantu dengan make-up terlalu tebal itu, cih"

Ddddoooorr

Chanyeol dan kyungsoo reflek berpelukan ketika backsound film tersebut kembali terdengar mengejutkan. Mereka saling bertatapan untuk beberapa saat, sampai akhirnya kyungsoo memejamkan mata ketika deru napas mereka beradu satu sama lain dan entah setan apa yang merasuki chanyeol, bibir mereka kembali bersatu . Chanyeol melumat bibir kyungsoo pelan, mencoba menyesapnya dengan lembut, menyelusupkan lidahnya didalam rongga milik kyungsoo yang terasa hangat, lalu beradu dengan lidah Kyungsoo yang ternyata juga membalas ciumannya. Cukup lama mereka berciuman, hingga akhirnya harus terputus karena dering ponsel yang mengganggu kegiatan mereka. Kyungsoo melepaskan ciumannya dan mengecek pesan yang masuk di ponsel pintarnya itu.

 _ **Kim Kai**_

Nanti malam kita bertemu di cafe tempat biasa. Jangan terlambat, aku tak suka menunggu.

Kyungsoo membaca pesan itu dan menghela napas berat.

Chanyeol melihat ke arah kyungsoo dengan tatapan ingin tahu.

"Siapa?" kyungsoo menoleh, dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Kai" chanyeol mengangguk mengerti.

"Kenapa? Dia mencurigai aku dan kau mempunyai hubungan, lagi?" tanya chanyeol tepat sasaran.

Kyungsoo terkekeh. Mencoba biasa saja menanggapi kecurigaan kai, ia sudah sangat sering dan hapal, karena memang kai selalu seperti ini. Ia bahkan sulit untuk mempercayai perkataannya jika dirinya dan chanyeol tak memiliki hubungan khusus. Kim kai, yah kekasih yang sudah dipacarinya selama tiga bulan, kyungsoo merasa nyaman bersamanya, ia juga mulai mencoba untuk mencintai kai seperti kai mencintai dirinya, namun semua itu tentu saja sangat sulit. Kyungsoo mencintai seseorang yang selama ini selalu bersamanya, namun sayangnya orang itu sudah memiliki orang yang disukainya.

"Hey, kau melamun?" tanya chanyeol membuyarkan lamunan kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menoleh dan tersenyum, membuat chanyeol bergidik ngeri. Ia kemudian berpikir.

 _'Apa kyungsoo kerasukan jin?'_

Memikirnya saja membuat chanyeol takut, pasalnya kyungsoo tadi melamun dan sekarang saat ditanya ia malah tersenyum? Mungkinkah kyungsoo benar benar kerasukan? Atau jangan jangan ia memang kerasukan hantu valak yang sedang mereka tonton?

Plaaakkk

Pemikiran aneh chanyeol harus terhenti karena tiba tiba saja tangan lembut nan mungil menjitak kepalanya sayang.

"Berhenti berpikiran yang aneh aneh Park, aku tidak kerasukan bodoh" kata kyungsoo, mencoba menyampaikan maksud dari tatapan chanyeol.

"K-kau? Bagaimana bisa kau membaca pikiranku?" balas chanyeol sedikit terkejut karena kyungsoo mengetahuinya.

"Itu terlihat jelas di wajahmu, wajahmu mudah terbaca"

Chanyeol mencibir mendengar jawaban kyungsoo.

"Cih, dasar sok tahu"

Kyungsoo tak membalasnya, ia mulai serius dengan film yang berada di depan layar. Mengabaikan chanyeol yang mungkin saja tengah sibuk dengan pemikiran pemikiran anehnya lagi.

.

.

-chansoo-

.

.

"Chanyeol bisakah kau ke rumahku,?" pinta kyungsoo dengan suaranya yang sedikit bergetar.

"Nde? Ada apa kyungsoo-ah? Kenapa suaramu terdengar parau seperti itu?" tersirat nada khawatir dari chanyeol.

"A-aku ingin kau datang kemari yeol-a, aku membutuhkanmu hikss, aku bertengkar lagi dengannya hikss" chanyeol semakin tidak tenang mendengar sahabatnya itu menangis.

"Tapi kyung, aku malam ini akan bertemu dengan seohyun dan berencana untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya, bagaimana..." ucapan chanyeol langsung terputus karena kyungsoo menyelanya.

"Baiklah, kau tidak perlu kemari. Jangan pedulikan aku, sebaiknya kau bertemu saja dengan seohyun mu, mianhae jika aku mengganggu waktumu yeol, selamat malam" dan sambungan langsung terputus karena kyungsoo langsung memutuskannya terlebih dahulu tanpa mendengarkan penjelasan atau balasan dari chanyeol.

Chanyeol menatap ponselnya nanar.

Ia menekan angka empat pada ponselnya dan langsung tersambung dengan orang diseberang sana.

"Yeoboseyo, mianhae seohyun-ah. Sepertinya makan malam hari ini kita tunda, aku ada urusan mendadak. Ku harap kau mengerti, Jeongmal mianhae hyun-ah" sesal chanyeol pada lawan bicaranya, dan menutup sambungan telepon ketika orang diseberang sana mengiyakan. Chanyeol menghela napas berat. Ia langsung bergegas menuju mobilnya yang terparkir di basement dan melajukan mobilnya menuju kediaman kyungsoo, sahabatnya itu yang membuatnya khawatir setengah mati.

'Sebenarnya ada apa lagi denganmu kyungsoo-ah,? ku harap tidak terjadi sesuatu padamu, aku benar benar mengkhawtirkanmu aish'

.

.

-chansoo-

.

.

kyungsoo menatap gelas yang berada dalam genggamannya kini, ia tersenyum miris disertai dengan bulir airmatanya yang terjatuh di pipinya yang sedikit tembam. Ia kembali mengingat pertengkaran nya dengan Kai, mereka berpisah, itulah yang membuatnya berakhir dengan minum minuman seperti ini. Dua buah botol wine kini berada diatas meja, ia butuh teman untuk minum, namun sayangnya sahabat satu satunya itu tak bisa menemaninya, laki laki jangkung itu lebih memilih berkencan dengan wanita idamannya, mengabaikan dirinya yang sedang meratapi kesedihannya, tanpa memperdulikannya dan menjadikannya nomer dua setelah wanita itu masuk kedalam kehidupannya, miris? Yah rasanya memang miris, disaat yang bersamaan kyungsoo merasa kesepian karena ditinggalkan oleh kekasihnya sekaligus sahabatnya.

Kepalanya terasa sedikit pusing, padahal kyungsoo merasa baru meminum setengah botol dari dua buah wine yang dibelinya tadi sore di supermarket.

Kyungsoo bersandar pada dinding sofa, dan memijat kepalanya pelan, sampai akhirnya seseorang datang, dengan raut wajah khawatir menghampirinya.

"Kyung, apa yang terjadi padamu? Kenapa kau minum minum seperti ini?" chanyeol duduk disamping kyungsoo dan menangkup wajah kyungsoo yang terlihat setengah sadar.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu menggenggam tangan chanyeol yang menangkup wajahnya.

"Chanyeol hiksss" gumam kyungsoo sambil terisak, membuat chanyeol tak tega melihatnya, ia langsung membawa kyungsoo masuk kedalam dekapannya, mengelus punggung yeoja mungil itu agar merasa tenang.

"Ne, aku disini. Ceritakanlah, kenapa kau bisa seperti ini? Apa kai menyakitimu lagi?" tanya chanyeol, ia mengusap kepala kyungsoo penuh kasih sayang, lalu mengecupnya, kebiasaannya untuk membuat kyungsoo merasa lebih tenang.

Kyungsoo mengangguk dalam dekapannya, ia semakin menelusupkan wajahnya didada bidang milik chanyeol, kyungsoo selalu suka jika chanyeol memeluknya, itu membuatnya terasa nyaman dan merasa terlindungi jika kedua tangan kekar itu memeluknya erat.

"Katakan, bagaimana dia menyakitimu? Apa dia menuduhmu lagi? Atau dia selingkuh?" tanya chanyeol bertubi tubi.

"Hikss, seperti biasa yeol-ah, dia memang tak pernah percaya padaku. Aku tak tahu bagaimana lagi menjelaskannya" ujar kyungsoo terisak, ia kembali menangis jika mengingat pertengkarannya dengan Kai.

 _ **Flashback On**_

 _"Lebih baik kita akhiri saja hubungan ini" putus kai secara sepihak ketika mereka bertemu di cafe tempat biasa mereka berkencan._

 _"Mwo? W-wae? Apa aku membuat kesalahan? Kai ku mohon, dengarkan penjelasanku terlebih..."_

 _"Tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan lagi nona Do Kyungsoo! Semua sudah jelas. Apalagi yang mau kau jelaskan hah?" nada suara kai meninggi, ia terlihat begitu marah._

 _Kyungsoo menunduk, menahan isakannya. Ia menangis. Kyungsoo mencoba meraih tangan Kai diatas meja, namun Kai langsung menepisnya._

 _"Kai, aku dan chanyeol tidak memiliki hubungan apapun, kami hanya bersahabat baik, tidak ada hubungan spesial diantara kami" jelas kyungsoo lagi dengan airmatanya yang mengalir dipipi mulusnya._

 _Kai tersenyum miring._

 _"Oh ya? Ckk~ tidak ada sahabat yang berciuman kyungsoo-ah" sindir Kai._

 _kyungsoo terkejut, apa kai mengetahuinya?_

 _"A-apa maksudmu?"_

 _"Jangan berpura pura dan sok polos, aku melihatnya. Kalian berciuman di bioskop, saat itu aku membuntuti kalian, jadi apa kau masih mau mengelak nona Do?" tanya Kai dengan tatapannya yang menusuk, menghujani jantung kyungsoo agar merasakan, bagaimana sakitnya dikhianati karena melihat kekasihnya berciuman dengan orang lain._

 _"K-kai, a-aku..."_

 _"Cukup!" kai memejamkan matanya sejenak._

 _"Aku mengerti, kau memang tak pernah mencintaiku, aku memang melihat cinta di matamu. Tapi cinta itu bukanlah untukku. Aku melihatnya kyungsoo-ah, dan aku melihat cinta itu saat kau bersama chanyeol. Kau mencintai chanyeol" sambung Kai lagi._

 _Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan. Ia mencoba kembali meraih tangan Kai dan menggenggamnya erat._

 _"Ani, aku mencintaimu Kai, aku berusaha untuk mencintaimu. Jadi kumohon percaya padaku, tunggu aku sampai aku benar benar mencintaimu dan hanya menjadi milikmu" bulir air mata kembali menetes dipipinya yang mungil. Kyungsoo terisak pelan menatap mata kai yang terlihat memerah seperti menahan sesuatu melesak untuk dikeluarkan._

 _Kai melepaskan genggamannya dan beralih menghapus air mata kyungsoo yang membanjiri pipi tembamnya._

 _"Kejarlah cintamu kyung, Mianhae. Aku tidak bisa lagi bersamamu" ujar Kai mengakhiri pertemuannya dengan kyungsoo, ia beranjak meninggalkan kyungsoo sendiri setelah menaruh beberapa lembar won diatas meja untuk membayar pesanan mereka yang bahkan belum tersentuh sedikit pun._

 _Kyungsoo menangis sejadi jadinya setelah kai pergi. Ia menepuk nepuk dadanya sendiri yang terasa menyesakkan. Kenapa? Kenapa rasanya sakit? ia mencintai chanyeol, tapi tidak ingin kehilangan Kai dalam hidupnya. Tidak bisakah jika dirinya egois ? Memiliki keduanya dalam kehidupannya?_

 _Kyungsoo menghapus airmatanya dan beranjak keluar dari cafe tempat pertemuan pertamanya dan sekaligus terakhir kalinya dengan Kai. Ia akan mengenang tempat ini dan mencoba melupakan kai perlahan lahan. Jujur saja, kyungsoo menyayangi kai dan namja itu sudah memiliki sedikit dari separuh hatinya yang diperuntukkan untuk chanyeol._

 _Sepertinya wine cukup membantu untuk melupakan kesedihannya malam ini._

 _'Kuharap chanyeol mau menemaniku,'_

 _ **Flashback off**_

Kyungsoo tersentak dan sadar dari lamunannya, saat merasakan matanya dikecup oleh chanyeol, ia reflek memejamkan kedua matanya lalu kembali membuka matanya yang langsung bertubrukan dengan mata teduh milik chanyeol. Chanyeol mengelus pipinya dan menatapnya dalam.

"Aku tak suka melihat mata bulat ini menangis. Jangan rusak mata indahmu ini dengan airmatamu, karena itu membuatnya terlihat redup dan akan mengurangi keindahannya saat aku menatapnya" ucap chanyeol terdengar begitu manis.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, ia menggenggam tangan chanyeol yang berada dipipinya.

"Chanyeol"

"Hmm"

"Temani aku minum."

.

.

-chansoo-

.

.

Chanyeol dan kyungsoo kini terlihat dalam keadaan setengah sadar, mereka berdua tertidur diruang tamu dengan kepala kyungsoo yang bersandar di bahu lebar milik chanyeol, dan kepala chanyeol yang juga bersandar diatas kepala milik kyungsoo. Tangan mereka saling bertautan, hingga akhirnya kyungsoo terbangun dan sedikit terbatuk.

"Chanyeol" panggil kyungsoo dengan suaranya yang sedikit serak.

"Hmm" gumam chanyeol, sedikit tersadar dari tidurnya.

"Disini dingin," ujar kyungsoo mencoba mengeratkan pelukannya dari tubuhnya sendiri dengan kedua tangannya dari angin yang masuk lewat jendela ruang tamu, sepertinya diluar sedang hujan dan malam ini terasa begitu dingin hingga menusuk tulang.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengantarkanmu kekamar" chanyeol beranjak dari duduknya lalu menarik tangan kyungsoo, membawanya menuju ke kamar.

.

.

-chansoo-

.

.

Chanyeol menuntun Kyungsoo menuju kamarnya, ia membaringkan kyungsoo di tempat tidur, lalu berjalan gontai menuju gorden yang tersibak oleh angin dan menutup jendela tersebut.

"Chanyeol.." panggil kyungsoo dengan suaranya yang masih terdengar serak.

"Hmm?" sahut chanyeol, sambil berjalan gontai menghampiri kyungsoo yang terjaga dikasur.

"Dingin.." adu kyungsoo pada chanyeol.

"Kau kedinginan?" tanya chanyeol lembut setelah duduk dipinggir kasur, tangannya bergerak mengusak surai hitam milik kyungsoo.

"Hhmm.." jawab kyungsoo sambil mengangguk.

JDAAAARRRR

Tiba tiba terdengar bunyi petir mengagetkan mereka, kyungsoo reflek terbangun dari posisi tidurnya dan langsung memeluk chanyeol yang sedang terduduk disampingnya.

Chanyeol juga sempat terkejut, namun dia berusaha menenangkan kyungsoo, ia menggosok gosok pelan punggung kyungsoo untuk menenangkan gadis itu.

"Tidurlah disini, temani aku. Kita bisa berbagi kehangatan disini" bisik kyungsoo lemah, entah setan apa yang meracuni pikiran kyungsoo hingga ia berbicara seperti itu. Perkataannya yang ambigu cukup membuat chanyeol terkejut. Sepertinya pengaruh alkohol juga ambil bagian hingga membuat kyungsoo berbicara tidak sadar.

Chanyeol melepas pelukannya, lalu menatap kyungsoo yang terlihat setengah sadar, Kyungsoo merangkul leher chanyeol membuat jarak di wajah mereka semakin menipis, entah setan apa yang merasuki keduanya, kini bibir mereka saling bertautan. Chanyeol memperdalam ciumannya ketika berhasil menerobos rongga hangat milik kyungsoo, lidahnya beradu dengan lidah milik kyungsoo didalam sana, menimbulkan bunyi berkecipak dan lenguhan yang terdengar lembut keluar dari mulut kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menikmatinya, ia mengusak rambut hitam chanyeol lalu menarik kepala namja itu semakin mendekat untuk memperdalam ciumannya, ia melenguh ketika bibir chanyeol melumatnya dengan begitu lembut namun disertai napsu didalamnya, kyungsoo paham. Chanyeol menginginkannya malam ini, ia pun juga sama. Gairahnya naik ketika tangan nakal chanyeol menelusup ke dalam bajunya, chanyeol mengelus punggungnya dan membuka pengait bra nya tanpa melepaskan ciuman mereka.

Perlahan tapi pasti, chanyeol mendorong tubuh kyungsoo pelan pelan tanpa melepaskan pagutan mereka hingga mereka berbaring dikasur dengan chanyeol yang menindih tubuh mungil kyungsoo.

Plopp

Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya, lalu membersihkan benang saliva yang mengalir di dagu kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo reflek membuka matanya, dan pandangannya langsung bertubrukan dengan mata chanyeol. Mereka sama sama dalam keadaan mabuk dan tidak sepenuhnya sadar, chanyeol menatap kyungsoo dalam, ntah mengapa kyungsoo terlihat begitu cantik dan menggairahkan jika berada dibawahnya. Ia mengelus pipi kyungsoo lembut lalu mengecup bibirnya sebentar dan menggumamkan sebuah kalimat tepat didepan bibir yeoja yang sedang ditindihnya itu.

 _"You're mine for tonight kyungsoo-ah"_

Malam itu, menjadi malam yang panjang untuk mereka, tidak ada penolakan dari kyungsoo, mereka berdua menikmatinya. Mungkin kyungsoo tidak akan melupakan dosa manis yang ia perbuat bersama chanyeol, namja yang ia cintai. Namja itu yang menggagahinya pertama kali, namja itu juga yang memberikannya surga dunia yang begitu memabukkan, mereka melakukannya dalam keadaan setengah sadar, bukan dalam keadaan benar benar mabuk.

Entah apa dampak yang terjadi ke depannya nanti, yang jelas untuk malam ini mereka saling menikmati satu sama lain, desahan desahan yang terdengar dan suara hujan diluar sanalah yang menjadi saksi bisu, dosa manis yang telah mereka lakukan.

.

.

-chansoo-

.

.

Kyungsoo terbangun dari tidurnya, ia mengerjap ngerjapkan matanya pelan. Semalam ia mimpi begitu indah, ia bermimpi jika dirinya dan chanyeol bercinta? What the...

Kyungsoo tersenyum ketika mengingat mimpi itu, namun ada hal yang cukup mengganjal dihatinya, kenapa mimpi itu terasa begitu nyata?

Tanpa sadar matanya menatap ke arah perutnya.

Sebuah tangan kokoh melingkari perutnya, reflek dirinya berbalik menghadap orang yang ia punggungi itu.

Tangannya menutup mulutnya sendiri, menahan keterkejutannya ketika melihat chanyeol berada dalam satu ranjang dengannya, dalam keadaan bertelanjang dan hanya dibungkus selimut seperti ini?

Jadi semalam mereka melakukannya?

Itu bukan mimpi?

Mereka benar benar melakukannya.?

Jika saja orang itu bukan chanyeol, mungkin kyungsoo akan menendang orang itu dan menangis karena berani beraninya menyentuh dirinya.

Kyungsoo menatap chanyeol yang masih tertidur pulas di hadapannya. Ia mendekat kearah chanyeol lalu mengecup pelan keningnya.

"Saranghae"

Setelah mengucapkan itu, kyungsoo langsung bergegas turun dari kasur miliknya dan bersiap siap membersihkan diri.

Ia menatap tubuhnya sendiri dalam pantulan cermin yang berada didalam kamar mandi, terdapat banyak sekali tanda merah di sekujur tubuhnya, dan semua tanda kepemilikan itu ulah chanyeol.

Menyesal?

Entahlah, kyungsoo bahkan tidak bisa mendeskripsikan perasaannya sekarang, mereka melakukan dosa manis yang sialnya mereka nikmati, lalu haruskah dirinya menyesal?

Memikirkan itu membuatnya pusing, lebih baik ia segera membersihkan diri lalu menyiapkan sarapan untuknya dan chanyeol. Melupakan segala kemungkinan kemungkinan yang terjadi ke depannya setelah apa yang mereka perbuat semalam.

.

.

-chansoo-

.

.

chanyeol terbangun dari tidurnya, ia mengerjap ngerjapkan matanya dan memandangi sekelilingnya.

Seingatnya ini bukan kamar miliknya, yah ini bukan kamarnya. Ia yakin betul, karena kamarnya bernuansa hitam putih. Bukan merah muda seperti ini.

Tunggu.

Merah muda.

Kamar ini.

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya.

Ini kan...

Kamar kyungsoo?

Lantas, mengapa ia bisa berada disini?

Dengan bertelanjang dada.

Mwo? Telanjang?

Chanyeol semakin membulatkan bola matanya yang besar itu hingga membuatnya terlihat seperti ingin keluar dari tempatnya.

Dirinya _naked_.?

Di kamar kyungsoo.

Jadi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi semalam?

Mungkinkan dirinya dan kyungsoo...

Pikiran pikiran negatif berputar putar di kepala chanyeol.

Dengan cepat, chanyeol memakai asal pakaiannya yang berserakan dilantai, lalu menuju lantai bawah, mungkin ia bisa menemukan kyungsoo disana dan meminta penjelasan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi semalam.

.

.

-chansoo-

.

.

Harum masakan memasuki indera penciuman chanyeol ketika namja itu keluar dari kamar Kyungsoo. Ia memutuskan menuju dapur, mungkin saja kyungsoo sedang memasak, mengingat jika sahabatnya itu memang sangat pandai dalam hal memasak.

Chanyeol menemukan kyungsoo sedang memasak sesuatu sambil membelakanginya, ia menghampiri kyungsoo dengan langkah pelan.

"Eekkheemm" chanyeol berdeham pelan ketika sampai disamping kyungsoo yang sedang memasak sup. Chanyeol menghirup aroma sup itu, hmm sepertinya enak. Eoh, tentu saja enak. Masakan kyungsoo selalu daebak. Chanyeol selalu menyukai apapun yang kyungsoo buat. Sahabatnya itu memang handal dalam memasak.

Kyungsoo menoleh , lalu tersenyum menatap chanyeol.

"Morning," sapa kyungsoo dengan senyumannya yang menawan.

Chanyeol sempat terbatuk ketika melihat senyuman kyungsoo, ia mengelus tengkuknya yang tidak gatal lalu membalas sapaan kyungsoo.

"Ne, morning"

"Ahh apa yang sedang kau masak?" tanya chanyeol basa basi.

"Hmm, aku memasak sup kesukaanmu. Tunggulah dimeja makan, karena sebentar lagi sup nya matang" jawab kyungsoo sambil mengaduk ngaduk supnya yang terlihat mengepulkan asap.

"Kyung..." panggil chanyeol lagi. Chanyeol terlihat gelisah, itulah yang kyungsoo lihat dari pancaran matanya.

"Se-sebenarnya ak-aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu, s-se-malam apa kita..." bibir chanyeol mengatup rapat dan chanyeol membulatkan matanya terkejut, karena kyungsoo menyela ucapannya dengan mengecup bibirnya kilat.

Kyungsoo berhambur memeluk chanyeol yang terlihat seperti patung, mungkin karena shock mendapat ciuman secara tiba tiba.

"Aku tahu apa yang mau kau katakan" ujar kyungsoo menyadarkan chanyeol dari keterkejutannya barusan.

"Aku tidak ingin membahasnya, biarlah itu menjadi kenangan dari dosa manis yang kita perbuat, aku tidak menyalahkanmu. Semalam murni kecelakaan, kita tetap sahabat chanyeol-ah, kau tidak perlu khawatir, jangan menjauh dariku. Aku menyayangimu" ungkap kyungsoo lalu melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum menatap chanyeol.

"Cha, kajja kita makan" ajak kyungsoo menggandeng tangan chanyeol menuju meja makan.

Yah, mereka memutuskan untuk mengenang namun tidak melupakan dosa manis yang telah mereka lakukan, mereka tetap sahabat, bahkan mereka semakin dekat dan mesra meskipun sering terlihat seperti tom and jerry.

Chanyeol dan kyungsoo juga menjadi dokter magang disebuah rumah sakit yang sama, jadi tak heran jika banyak yang menyangka mereka sepasang kekasih, karena skinship mereka yang tepersahabatan jika hanya dalam ukuran persahabatan.

Chanyeol sering mencium pipi atau kening kyungsoo jika mereka berpisah ruangan ketika mereka bekerja, atau chanyeol yang mengantar dan menjemput kyungsoo saat jadwal praktek mereka berbeda disertai dengan kecupan dikening kyungsoo disetiap pertemuan mereka.

Tak ayal _skinship_ mereka membuat seohyun, sunbae yang chanyeol dekati sedikit cemburu melihat kedekatan mereka.

 _Jadi, apa pantas mereka masih dibilang sahabat?_

.

.

-chansoo-

.

.

kyungsoo membasuh wajahnya di wastafel rumahnya, hari ini ia tidak ada jadwal magang, kebetulan juga dirinya memang sedang tidak enak badan, entahlah seminggu belakangan ini kyungsoo merasa dilanda pusing dan mual, ia sering muntah namun tidak ada satupun yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Ia sempat curiga, namun segera ia tepis pemikirannya. Tapi, jika di ingat ingat lagi, siklus menstruasinya bulan ini tidak teratur, ia bahkan belum mendapatkan haidnya. Akhirnya kyungsoo memutuskan untuk memeriksanya, ia membeli alat tes kehamilan di apotek terdekat, dan segera melakukan pengecekan.

Kyungsoo menggoyang goyangkan alat tes kehamilan yang sudah terkena air maninya itu. Lidahnya kelu, tenggorokannya tercekat. Ia menangis, merutuki kebodohannya.

Tes kehamilan itu menunjukkan dua buah garis merah .

Itu artinya, ia _positif_ hamil.

Hamil anak chanyeol?

Ia akan menjadi seorang ibu.

Dan chanyeol...

Akankah ia mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatannya?

Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk menghubunginya chanyeol, Tangannya bergetar hebat, ia memencet angka tiga dan langsung terhubung dengan orang diseberang sana.

"Chanyeol-ah, aku ingin bertemu denganmu ditempat biasa, ada sesuatu yang ingin ku katakan"

.

.

.

-chansoo-

.

.

.

kyungsoo memejamkan matanya sesaat, ia sudah menjelaskan semuanya di hadapan chanyeol, dan sudah dipastikan jika reaksi chanyeol akan seperti ini.

Chanyeol sama saja dengan lelaki lain, habis manis sepah dibuang.

Namun kyungsoo tidak sepenuhnya menyalahkan chanyeol, disini ia juga salah. Mungkin benar, jika malam itu dirinya yang telah menggoda chanyeol. Atau mungkin memang salahnya juga yang tidak menolak, ia bahkan menikmatinya dan mengingat setiap sentuhan sentuhan chanyeol ditubuhnya yang begitu memabukan.

Tapi kenapa? Kenapa chanyeol malah berpikiran jika anak yang di kandungannya milik kai? Oke chanyeol memang tidak mengatakan itu secara gemblang, namun perkataannya yang mengatakan jika dirinya tidak tahu bagaimana hubungannya dengan Kai, menjurus ke arah jika dirinya mungkin pernah melakukan hal hal lain selama mereka berpacaran. Kyungsoo memang belum cerita jika dirinya dan kai telah berpisah tepat di hari dimana kyungsoo mengundang chanyeol dan mereka mabuk hingga terjadi sesuatu hal diluar batas yang tidak seharusnya.

Kyungsoo membuka matanya dan menatap chanyeol dengan menahan tangisnya.

"Aku bahkan tidak pernah melakukannya dengan Kai"

"Kau yang merenggut keperawanku, buktinya adalah bercak darah di kasurku. Apa kau masih mau mengelak?" kyungsoo menangis, airmatanya lolos dan membanjiri pipinya yang berisi.

Kyungsoo juga mengatakan jika hubungannya dengan Kai sudah berakhir.

Namun apa yang ia dapat? Chanyeol bahkan terlihat masih meragukannya setelah dirinya menjelaskan semuanya. Ia hanya diam tak mengatakan apapun.

"Sudahlah, percuma saja bicara denganmu. Aku kesini hanya ingin memberitahumu, dan tak kusangka kau sama saja dengan namja lain yang setelah menghamili yeoja langsung lepas tangan. Aku akan membesarkan anak ini sendiri, Ku harap kau hidup dengan baik chanyeol-ssi" kyungsoo menghapus air matanya dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya, namun baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan, sebuah tangan kekar menahannya, tangan itu milik chanyeol.

Chanyeol langsung membawanya kedalam dekapannya yang hangat, lalu mengecup puncak kepalanya dan membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat kyungsoo terkejut dan menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Persiapkan dirimu, minggu depan kita akan menikah"

.

.

.

-chansoo-

.

.

.

Mungkin seharusnya kyungsoo memperkirakan ini sebelumnya.

Chanyeol, orang yang telah menghamilinya sekaligus orang yang merupakan sahabatnya itu memang akan mempertanggung jawabkan apa yang ia perbuat, namun ia sama sekali tak berpikir jika pertanggung jawaban chanyeol hanya formalitas semata, chanyeol bertanggung jawab dan akan segera menikahinya agar si jabang bayi ketika lahir memiliki ayah, namun setelah itu mereka akan bercerai. Chanyeol membuat perjanjian itu saat itu juga. Alasan klise memang.

'Ia tidak ingin kehilangan seohyun'

'Ia masih menjaga hatinya untuk seohyun, wanita yang dipujanya'

Bahkan chanyeol mengatakan jika dirinya harus membatalkan lamarannya untuk seohyun, karena harus menikahinya.

 _'Apa menikahinya itu adalah sebuah beban?' pikir kyungsoo lalu tersenyum miris._

Chanyeol memberikan sebuah kertas yang telah selesai ia tulis, kertas itu berisikan perjanjian antara dirinya dan chanyeol. Chanyeol membuatnya secara spontan setelah meminta kertas dan pulpen dari pelayan yang melewati meja mereka.

"Mungkin ini seperti tidak resmi, tapi anggap saja ini sebuah perjanjian antara kau dan aku, kau hanya perlu menandatanginya disini" tunjuk chanyeol pada sebuah tempat yang kosong untuk kyungsoo mengukir tanda tangannya disana.

 _Isi perjanjian antara chanyeol dan kyungsoo._

 _'Kami memutuskan untuk menikah, karena tindakan bodoh kami yang melakukan hal diluar batas,._

 _Aku, chanyeol akan bertanggung jawab untuk menikahi kyungsoo, sahabatku._

 _Dan merubah namanya dengan nama belakangku menjadi park kyungsoo._

 _Namun setelah anak itu lahir, kami akan berpisah secara baik baik._

 _Lain hal jika diantara kami terikat sebuah perasaan, jika dalam hubungan pernikahan kami menimbulkan sebuah perasaan yang mungkin bisa datang kapan saja, kami akan melanjutkan pernikahan ini dan menjadi keluarga kecil bahagia. Namun jika kami tidak memiliki perasaan apapun hingga akhir, perceraian akan tetap berlanjut._

 _Dan kami akan menjalani kehidupan kami masing masing, namun tak melepaskan tanggung jawab terhadap anak kami._

 _Perjanjian ini kami lakukan secara sadar dan tidak ada unsur paksaan._

 _Yang tertanda tangan_

 _-Park chanyeol -_

 _._

 _-Do kyungsoo-_

 _._

.

.

.

.

 **gimana? Flashbacknya rada aneh ya? Akupun ngerasanya begitu *sad***

 **Ekspetasi sm ketikan aku beda. Entahlah ini ngefeel atau nggak yang jelas aku ngerasa rada aneh masa *sad***

 **Dan maaf juga jika bahasanya rada berantakan, maklum masih amatiran hehe.**

 **Oh ya, makasih juga yg udh vote dan setia nungguin ff ini *tebar dollar nya suho***

 **Yang mau kritik/ saran boleh. Jujur ga nyangka bisa sampe 5k lebih wordnya. Padahal target cuma 3k hehe.**

 **Oh ya yg gasuka ff'n atau mau bilang alurnya kecepatan jg boleh, atau ff ini jelek dan makin aneh juga sokkk atuh, aku menerima apapun segala komentar kalian. Karena komentar kalian bisa jadi motivasi atau penyemangat buat aku nulis yang lebih baik lagi.**

 **Sekian cuap cuap dari aku...**

 **See u next chap.**

 **Mind to review?**

 **Gomawo**

 **XoXo**

 **ParkHyerin6194.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Tittle story : MBA**

 **Author : ParkHyerin6194**

 **Cast : Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo , Oh Sehun , Byun Baekhyun , Xi Luhan**

 **Genre : marriage life**

 **Rate : T**

 **Abaikan typo bertebaran**

 **Dan maafkan atas keterlambatan update : (**

 **Happy reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo terbangun dari tidurnya dan mendapati dirinya telah berada di atas ranjang kamarnya, seingatnya semalam ia bertengkar dengan chanyeol, lalu menangis dan kemudian tertidur di sofa.

 _'Apa chanyeol yang memindahkannya ke dalam kamar?' pikirnya._

Tanpa sengaja kungsoo melihat secarik kertas dan semangkuk bubur di atas nakas, ia kemudian mengambil dan membaca kertas tersebut.

 **Makanlah bubur ini, mungkin aku tidak sehebat dirimu yang pandai memasak, tapi aku bisa pastikan bubur ini layak untuk dikonsumsi, jadi jangan khawatir kau akan keracunan, aku juga membuatkanmu segelas susu, ku harap kau mau meminumnya, karena anakku perlu nutrisi di dalam sana. Aku ada operasi pagi ini dan kemungkinan akan lembur, ku harap kau tidak menungguku -chanyeol-**

Kyungsoo melipat kertas yang berada di genggamannya, ia tersenyum miris dan meremas kertas tersebut lalu membuangnya ke tempat sampah.

 _'lagipula untuk apa aku menunggumu,cih?' batin kyungsoo kesal._

"Bahkan setelah semua yang kau lakukan padaku, kau masih menganggap ini adalah anakmu? Tidak chanyeol, dia milikku. Kau tidak berhak atas dirinya" teriak kyungsoo didalam kamar, ia menangis meratapi kehidupannya yang di rasanya begitu sial.

Dulu ia berpikir, berkat janin yang di kandungnya inilah yang akan membawa cintanya kedalam hidupnya, mungkin memang awalnya chanyeol terpaksa karena harus mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatannya dan kyungsoo memahami itu. Lambat laun perasaan chanyeol mulai berubah, tentu saja kyungsoo merasa senang, namun ternyata perjalanan cintanya tak semulus yang ia pikirkan. Dari awal hubungan mereka memang salah, bahkan hubungan mereka telah sampai di atas titik dimana seharusnya mereka akan melangsungkan sebuah perceraian yang mereka sepakati dulu.

Kyungsoo terisak , ia memukul pelan dadanya yang terasa begitu menyesakkan. Ia meratapi kisah cintanya yang begitu menyakitkan, menurutnya. Mungkin ini memang salahnya karena telah jatuh ke dalam pesona Park Chanyeol, yang tidak lain merupakan sahabatnya sendiri.

' _Mencintaimu, apa harus sesakit ini chanyeol-ah?'_

.

.

.

-chansoo-

.

.

.

Chanyeol menghela napas pelan, ia lalu bersandar pada kursinya sejenak untuk melepas penatnya setelah selesai dengan operasi kecil yang baru saja di tanganinya.

Ia memijat pelipisnya pelan, kemudian matanya menatap ke arah foto yang terpajang di atas meja , itu poto istrinya—Park kyungsoo. Ahh tidak, mungkin sebentar lagi nama itu tidak akan berada dibelakang nama kyungsoo lagi, semalam mereka telah sepakat untuk bercerai, chanyeol tersenyum miris mengingat pertengkaran mereka semalam. Hanya dengan sebuah kesalahpahaman hubungan mereka menjadi di ambang batas kehancuran.

Chanyeol mengusap poto itu, kyungsoo terlihat sangat cantik dengan senyumannya yang memperlihatkan bibirnya yang berbentuk hati. Tiba tiba chanyeol merindukan kyungsoo, ia merindukan kyungsoo berada dalam dekapannya. Oh shit, andai saja pertengkaran itu tidak pernah terjadi, mungkin saat ini chanyeol sudah bergegas lari menuju rumahnya dan menarik istri mungilnya itu kedalam dekapannya ketika sampai lalu menghujaninya dengan ciuman ciuman kecil di seluruh wajahnya yang mungil itu

'Kyungsoo-ah... Bogoshipo' lirihnya pelan.

.

.

.

-chansoo-

.

.

.

Sehari tanpa kyungsoo saja sudah membuat chanyeol seperti kehilangan jiwanya, bukan berarti setelah pertengkaran mereka malam itu kyungsoo melarikan diri atau kabur dari apartemen miliknya, bukan. Kyungsoo tetap tinggal di apartemen miliknya, namun mereka bersikap seolah olah tidak mengenal, saling mendiami satu sama lain tanpa adanya percakapan. Mereka melakukan aktivitas seperti biasa, hanya saja kyungsoo tidak tidur di kamar chanyeol, ia lebih memilih untuk tidur di kamar tamu.

Sudah satu minggu mereka bersikap seperti itu. Chanyeol jadi bingung sendiri untuk memulai , ia ingin berbaikan dengan kyungsoo, setidaknya mungkin hubungan mereka masih bisa di pertahankan mengingat sepertinya kyungsoo begitu terluka karenanya. Bukan bermaksud percaya diri, tapi chanyeol tahu jika kyungsoo selalu menangis di dalam kamarnya setiap malam, meskipun kyungsoo mencoba untuk terisak pelan tetap saja chanyeol dapat mendengarnya yah berterimakasihlah karena tuhan menciptakan telinga lebar padanya sehingga ia bisa menguping dan mendengar apa yang dilakukan istrinya itu dimalam hari.

Kyungsoo telah selesai dengan makanannya dan bersiap siap untuk ke kamar , namun langkahnya terhenti ketika chanyeol dengan tiba tiba menarik lengannya.

"Kita harus bicara" ucap chanyeol menatap kyungsoo dalam.

Kyungsoo melepaskan genggaman chanyeol di lengannya kasar.

"Sepertinya tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan diantara kita, bukankah malam itu sudah sangat jelas park chanyeol-ssi" balas kyungsoo tanpa mau menatap wajah chanyeol.

"Kyung..."

"Aku bahkan bisa hidup tanpa dirimu sekarang juga, lagipula aku sudah mengurus surat perceraian kita, aku tahu kau begitu sibuk. Jadi tunggu saja sampai surat cerai itu berada ditanganmu, aku permisi" ujar kyungsoo memotong ucapan chanyeol dan bergegas menuju kamarnya, mengabaikan chanyeol yang mungkin terlihat shock dengan ucapannya barusan.

Chanyeol tidak tinggal diam, ia menarik tangan kyungsoo yang terlihat tertatih menuju kamarnya karena perutnya yang semakin membuncit itu.

Dengan cepat chanyeol menghujam bibir kyungsoo dengan kasar ketika ia berhasil membalikan tubuh kyungsoo menghadapnya. Kyungsoo terkejut, ia membulatkan matanya atas apa yang chanyeol lakukan padanya, ia mencoba melepaskan tautan mereka namun chanyeol malah semakin menarik tengkuknya untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Kyungsoo mendorong dan memukul mukul dada chanyeol, namun chanyeol terlalu kuat, hingga akhirnya ia pasrah dan menangis sambil membalas ciuman chanyeol yang perlahan melembut.

"aku ingin memperbaiki hubungan kita" bisik chanyeol lembut di sela sela ciuman mereka.

Namun tiba tiba saja kyungsoo mengingat saat dimana chanyeol dan luhan berciuman, lantas dengan keras ia langsung mendorong dada chanyeol membuat ciuman mereka terlepas begitu saja. Chanyeol terlihat kecewa dan ia melihat kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya pelan sambil menangis sembari melangkah mundur menjauhi chanyeol. Chanyeol berjalan mendekat, ia ingin sekali memeluk yeoja itu, mendekapnya erat untuk meredakan tangisnya, hatinya begitu sakit melihat kyungsoo menangis karena dirinya, ia berusaha untuk mendekati kyungsoo yang terus berjalan mundur, namun suara teriakan kyungsoo seketika berhasil menghentikan langkahnya.

"AKU MEMBENCIMU PARK CHANYEOL! AKU MEMBENCIMU" teriak kyungsoo sambil terisak, hingga langkahnya sampai di depan pintu kamarnya, lalu dengan cepat ia masuk ke dalam kamar sebelum chanyeol menariknya kembali.

Tubuh kyungsoo langsung meluruh dibalik pintu, ia bersandar dan menangis disana, mengabaikan chanyeol yang terus terusan berulang kali memintanya untuk membukakan pintu.

"kyungsoo-ah, aku mohon bukakan pintunya, kita harus bicara" pinta chanyeol memohon.

"Tidak ada yang harus dibicarakan chanyeol, hikss. Hubungan kita bahkan telah berakhir semenjak saat itu," hati chanyeol sakit mendengarnya. Ia ingin menangis dan merutuki kebodohannya sendiri saat dirinya mengiyakan permintaan kyungsoo untuk bercerai.

"Kyung..."

"PERGI DARI DEPAN KAMARKU! AKU TIDAK INGIN MENDENGAR SUARAMU LAGI , HIKSS!" bentak kyungsoo, membuat chanyeol terdiam, chanyeol memejamkan matanya menahan kekecewaannya, apa kyungsoo sebegitu inginnya berpisah dengannya? Apa tidak ada celah untuk dirinya memperbaiki semua kesalahpahaman yang terjadi?

Chanyeol mengacak ngacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia beranjak pergi menuju kamarnya yang berjarak tidak begitu jauh dari kamar kyungsoo. Menghela napas pelan , sepertinya menghilang untuk beberapa hari ke depan bukan ide yang buruk. Yah ia memang harus menata hatinya kembali yang telah hancur. Berada satu rumah dengan kyungsoo membuatnya gusar, ia akan terus terusan merasa bersalah jika melihat wajah sembab wanita yang dicintainya itu karena terlalu sering menangis. Chanyeol mengemas baju yang ia bawa beberapa untuk keperluannya selama menghilang. Ia keluar dari kamar dan menatap pintu kamar kyungsoo sejenak. Chanyeol lalu menarik kopernya lalu berjalan keluar menuju basemant untuk mengambil mobilnya yang terparkir disana.

"Baiklah, sekarang aku harus kemana?" monolog chanyeol sendiri ketika telah duduk di kursi pengemudi.

Lama chanyeol berpikir, akhirnya ia pun memiliki ide dan langsung menghidupkan mesin mobil membelah jalan menuju tempat yang ia tuju.

.

.

.

-chansoo-

.

.

.

Sehun sedikit menggeliat saat istrinya yang berada dalam pelukannya itu menguncang guncangan tubuhnya pelan. Ia membuka matanya sedukit dan melihat istri cantiknya itu sedang sibuk menepuk nepuk pipinya agar segera bangun dari tidurnya.

Bukannya terbangun, sehun malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada istrinya itu, membuat tubuh mungil yang dipelukannya itu meronta ronta minta dilepaskan.

"Yakk! Sehunaaa cepat bangun!" teriak baekhyun yang sedikit teredam karena terhimpit dada sehun.

"Lima menit lagi sayang, aku masih mengantuk" balas sehun sambil mengecup kening baekhyun sekilas, lalu tertidur kembali dengan menumpukan dagu lancipnya di kepala baekhyun.

"Apa kau tidak pergi bekerja? Ini sudah jam delapan kau tahu?" tanya baekhyun yang masih berada dalam pelukan hangat suaminya itu.

"Baiklah baiklah, aku akan bangun. Tapi kau harus memberikanku morning kiss" putus sehun lalu sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya untuk berhadapan dengan wajah cantik istrinya itu. Ohhh sepertinya hamil membuat wajah istrinya itu menjadi sedikit terlihat chubby.

CUP

Baekhyun mengecup bibir sehun sekilas, namun sehun malah mempoutkan bibirnya, membuat baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Wae?" tanya baekhyun sambil mengerutkan alisnya. Sehun tidak menjawab, ia malah langsung menyambar bibir baekhyun lalu menyesapnya dan melumatnya dengan lembut namun sedikit menuntut,membuat baekhyun tersenyum di sela sela ciuman mereka. Ckk~ suaminya ini benar benar mesum.

PLOP

Sehun melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap baekhyun dalam.

"Kau tahu? Berciuman dengamu dipagi hari ini telah membuat sehun junior melesak minta di puaskan" bisik sehun seduktif mungkin.

"Sepertinya morning seks tidak buruk, mengingat sudah lama sekali kita tidak melakukannya" keluh sehun, membuat baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas.

"Cukup sehun, kita bahkan bercinta tiga hari yang lalu. Tidak ada alasan, kau harus bekerja sekarang, cepat bangun atau kau akan terlambat sampai dikantor!" perintah baekhyun yang terlihat marah namun terlihat imut dimata sehun.

"Ayolah chagi, aku ini bosnya jadi tidak masalah jika aku terlambat, lagipula aku hanya meminta jatahku, jika biasanya aku mendapatkannya di kantor, kini tidak lagi karena kau cuti dari pekerjaanmu dan aku menjadi tidak semangat ke kantor karena tidak ada kau yang bisa ku makan di siang hari" perkataan sehun yang ambigu membuat pipi baekhyun sedikit memerah. Aigo suaminya ini tidak bisakah mengontrol sedikit ucapannya.

"Tidak ada alasan, cepat bangun dan..." perkataan baekhyun langsung terputus karena sehun dengan cepat memotongnya dengan ciuman penuh nafsu di bibir baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya pasrah jika sehun sudah seperti ini, ia tidak menolak karena baekhyun sendiri juga menikmatinya.

Namun suara bel menghentikan kegiatan mereka berdua, sehun yang sedang menindih baekhyun pun menghentikan kegiatannya yang tadi sedang asik menciumi dan memberi tanda di sekitar leher istrinya. Ia mengumpat dan mengutuk orang yang mengganggu kegiaakan intimnya dipagi hari.

Baekhyun menahan senyumnya ketika suami tampannya itu beranjak dari atas tubuhnya sambil menggerutu.

Sehun terlihat sangat kesal dan langsung melesat menuju kamar mandi, meninggalkan baekhyun sendiri dan membiarkan baekhyun yang membuka pintu apartemen mereka karena ulah tamu tak di undang yang merusak morning seksnya itu.

Baekhyun membuka pintu apartemennya dan cukup terkejut dengan tamu yang datang ke apartemennya pagi pagi seperti ini.

"Ohhh... Kau.."

.

.

.

.

-chansoo-

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya seorang namja berambut pirang pada yeoja di hadapannya.

Yeoja di hadapannya hanya tersenyum miring tidak berniat untuk membalas pertanyaan namja yang mengajaknya bicara itu.

"Aku mengerti" helaan napas terdengar keluar dari mulut sang namja.

"Mianhae" sambungnya lagi.

"Mianhae karena membuatmu sakit" terdengar nada menyesal disetiap perkataan namja itu.

"Setelah apa yang kau lakukan, kau masih punya muka untuk meminta maaf Kris?" tanya yeoja itu—luhan.

Luhan memejamkan matanya sesaat menahan sakit yang menelusup masuk ke relung hatinya. Ia tidak ingin menatap namja dihadapannya yang telah membuat hatinya hancur karena rasa cintanya yang di balas dengan penghianatan.

Luhan ingin pergi dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya namun sebuah tangan langsung menahannya dan membawanya kedalam pelukan hangat yang begitu ia rindukan, namja itu mendekapnya erat lalu membisikkan permintaan permintaan maaf dan membiarkan luhan terisak dalam pelukannya.

"Mianhae, aku mencintaimu luhannie"

"Ku mohon maafkan aku"

.

.

.

.

-chansoo-

.

.

.

.

"Untuk apa kau kesini pagi pagi hyung? Kau tahu kau merusak jatah morning seksku tahu" ujar Sehun blak-blakan, membuatnya mendapatkan cubitan sayang di pinggangnya dari sang istri.

"Tolong jangan dengarkan sehun, chanyeol-ah. Sehun memang suka berbicara yang aneh-aneh" balas baekhyun tersenyum canggung.

"Yak, diakan memang meng..." perkataan langsung sehun terputus karena sang istri menatapnya tajam, membuat nyali sehun menciut saat itu juga. Ck~ suami suami takut istri eoh-

Tiba tiba Chanyeol berdehem kecil , membuat pasangan suami istri yang di hadapannya menghentikan perdebatan kecil mereka.

"Jadi kedatanganku kemari adalah, bisakah aku menumpang pada kalian untuk sementara waktu?" tanya chanyeol to the point.

"Menumpang?" tanya sehun dan baekhyun berbarengan.

Chanyeol mengangguk dan tersenyum tanpa dosa.

"Ku mohon" pinta chanyeol dengan puppy eyes gagal nya.

"Ta-tapi kenapa kau mau menumpang pada kami, kau kan memiliki tanggung jawab, ingat istrimu dirumah sedang mangandung hyung" ujar Sehun tak habis pikir dengan kakaknya.

"Nanti akan ku ceritakan, intinya sekarang dimana kamarku" ujar chanyeol dengan seenaknya menarik sehun—sang adik dengan menjepit lehernya dan membawanya menyusuri apartemen milik sehun untuk menuju kamar yang akan ditumpanginya.

"Yakk, Lepaskan bodohhh. Ketiak mu bau, apa kau tidak mandi dulu sebelum kau kesini hah!" umpat sehun dengan menatap sengit sang kakak.

"Ne, aku terlalu terburu-buru hingga lupa mandi, tapi ya sudahlah. Bukankah aku tetap tampan meskipun tidak mandi sekalipun" oke, chanyeol memang narsis, dan itu membuat sehun ingin muntah.

Sementara itu chanyeol malah terkekeh dan tertawa idiot karena melihat tampang adiknya yang tidak terima dengan perkataannya barusan, ia dan sehun memang terlihat tidak pernah mau akur. Namun percayalah kedua adik kakak itu punya cara tersendiri untuk terlihat saling menyayangi layaknya saudara seperti yang lainnya.

.

.

.

-chansoo-

.

.

.

"Ge, bagaimana? Apa kau sudah mengurus surat perceraiannya?"

Namja yang dipanggil Gege itu menganggukkan kepalanya lalu menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Apa kau yakin dengan keputusanmu?" tanyanya sekali lagi untuk meyakinkan.

"Ne, aku sangat yakin Kris Ge. Hubungan kami memang tidak bisa dipertahankan lagi" balasnya tersenyum paksa, menutupi kegundahan hatinya yang sebenarnya ingin menangis.

"Kyungsoo..."

"Kris-Ge.."

"Aku mohon bantu aku, bantu aku berpisah darinya. Aku memilihmu sebagai pengacaraku, karena aku mengenalmu begitu baik. Jadi ku mohon oppa.." lirihnya sambil menggenggam tangan kris dan menyebutnya dengan panggilan oppa— ia tahu kelemahan kris, kris akan lemah jika kyungsoo sudah memanggilnya Oppa. Mau tak mau Kris akan menurutinya dan tidak bisa menolak apa yang telah diminta gadis itu.

"Ne, aku akan membantumu" Kris mengelus puncak kepala kyungsoo, kyungsoo bernapas lega setelah itu, tidak sadar jika sedari tadi ada orang lain yang menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan marah berkecamuk di benaknya.

Orang itu chanyeol.

Yah sedari tadi chanyeol melihat mereka—kyungsoo bersama dengan Kris, niat awal chanyeol setelah selesai dengan pekerjaannya adalah datang ke restoran itu untuk membeli ayam goreng yang akan ia berikan kepada sehun adiknya, Sebagai tanda terimakasih karena telah mengizinkannya untuk menumpang seminggu terakhir ini. Namun tak di sangkanya ia malah menemukan sang istri bersama dengan laki-laki lain.

Tidakkkkk.

Ia tidak bisa membiarkan itu terjadi.

Tidak.

Apalagi laki-laki itu adalah Kris.

Kris?

Orang yang merupakan sahabatnya, sekaligus rivalnya.

Dan ia tidak akan membiarkan hal dimasa lalu kembali terjadi.

.

.

.

-chansoo-

.

.

.

.

"Jadi seperti ini kelakuanmu jika aku tidak ada Park Kyungsoo?" tanya chanyeol, ia duduk di kursi ruang tamu. Menunggu kedatangan sang istri yang pulang di antar oleh seorang namja—yang tentunya sudah diketahui chanyeol.

Kyungsoo hanya diam tak merespon, ia mencoba untuk mengabaikan chanyeol dengan berjalan lurus menuju kamarnya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun. Ia tersentak karena tangannya tiba tiba saja di tarik paksa oleh seseorang—siapa lagi jika bukan chanyeol.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengannya? Apa kau memiliki hubungan dengannya?" tanya chanyeol dengan nada penuh emosi.

"Jawab aku Park Kyungsoo" teriak chanyeol tak sabaran, karena kyungsoo hanya diam tak menanggapinya.

"Apa hubunganmu dengannya? Apa kau mencoba untuk selingkuh dariku hahh?!" kyungsoo tersentak karena chanyeol dengan tiba tiba mencengkram kuat bahunya dengan tatapan matanya yang memerah menahan amarah yang mungkin sedari tadi memuncak namun ditahannya. Kyungsoo ingin menangis, chanyeol benar benar terlihat menyeramkan dengan wajah memerah seperti itu. Namun hati kecilnya menolak untuk terlihat menyedihkan di depan chanyeol. Dengan keras ia mendorong dada chanyeol, membuat jarak diantara tubuhnya dengan chanyeol terpisah.

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya sesaat dan balas menatap chanyeol dengan tatapan menantang.

"Ya, aku memang memiliki hubungan dengannya, bahkan jauh sebelum mengenalmu! Lalu kau mau apa hah?!" teriak kyungsoo dengan bulir air mata jatuh menggenangi pipinya.

Chanyeol terkesiap, ia menggeleng tidak percaya. Kris? Hubungan? Sejak kapan? Bahkan chanyeol tidak pernah tahu jika kyungsoo selama ini mengenal kris. Ia tahu istrinya itu pasti berbohong untuk memperparah keadaan dan berakhir dengan hancur nya hubungan mereka.

Chanyeol berusaha mengontrol emosinya dan mengecilkan sedikit volume suaranya untuk mengajukan pertanyaan kembali pada sang istri.

"Sejak kapan? Bagaimana bisa Kau mengenal Kris?" chanyeol kembali menatap sang istri dengan tatapan melembut, ia ingin sekali menghapus air mata yang menggenangi pipi gembul milik kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tersenyum miring setelah mendapat pertanyaan itu dari chanyeol.

"Bukan hal sulit, sama denganmu. Jika Luhan adalah cinta pertamu, maka Kris adalah cinta pertamaku".

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Gimana? Makin aneh? Pendek? Iya aku tau ini pendek.**

 **Tadinya gamau nge post ini dulu, tapi udah kelamaan sebulan di anggurin jadi di post aja wkwk. Dan masalahnya juga aku udah mentok sampe sini dulu, jadi daripada nanti pada bosen dan lupa sama ceritanya jadi aku lanjutkan sampe sini deh. Maybe bentar lagi ini bakalan tamat, jd stay tune aja buat yg nungguin #emg ada? XD**

 **Oh ya satu lg, inget jangan panggil aku author, panggil hyerin aja ya. Yg kelahiran dibawah 98 bisa panggil aku ka aja jg boleh xD.**

 **Okedeh segitu aja, see u next chap yaaa**

 **Mind to Review?**

 **Xoxo**

 **ParkHyerin6194**


	7. Chapter 6

_**MBA CHAPTER 6**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **ABAIKAN TYPO YANG BERTEBARAN**_

 _ **HAPPY READING!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Hening.

Chanyeol hanya mampu terdiam mendengar semua perkataan yang di lontarkan kyungsoo mengenai Kris. Pikirannya berkecamuk, tentang bagaimana istrinya itu ternyata pernah mencintai Kris—rivalnya. Dunia apakah harus sesempit ini? Haruskah dirinya merelakan orang yang dicintainya di rebut kembali oleh manusia tinggi berambut pirang itu ?

Tidak.

Jawabannya adalah TIDAK!

Chanyeol tidak bisa tinggal diam, dia harus mempertahankan kyungsoo disampingnya.

Walaupun yeoja itu akan terus terusan menolak tapi biarkanlah untuk kali ini dia akan berjuang.

Tidak seperti chanyeol yang dulu merelakan luhan untuk bersama rivalnya, yang pada akhirnya membuat luhan menyesal karena tidak memilihnya.

Chanyeol yakin, kyungsoo masih mencintainya. Itu terlihat jelas dari pancaran mata indahnya yang berbeda jika menatap dirinya.

Lamunan chanyeol terhenti, karena tiba tiba saja kyungsoo memeluknya. Yang tentunya membuat chanyeol terkejut bukan main.

Namun keterkejutannya membuat hatinya remuk hanya karena satu kalimat ucapan yang istrinya itu lontarkan.

"Bukankah kita impas chanyeol-ssi? Lepaskan aku dan berbahagialah bersama cinta pertamamu, aku pun akan sama bahagianya sepertimu bersama dengan cinta pertamaku, bukankah tuhan itu adil?" kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya dan berlalu menuju kamarnya. Meninggalkan chanyeol yang terlihat mematung mendengar ucapannya barusan.

 _'Chanyeol-ah, mianhae'_

 _'Berbahagialah dengan luhan, apapun akan kulakukan agar kau bahagia meskipun harus mengorbankan perasaanku karena...'_

 _'Aku mencintaimu'_

.

.

-chansoo-

.

.

"Yeol-ah ada apa kau memintaku datang kema.."

Brukkk

Baekhyun terkejut karena tiba tiba saja chanyeol memeluknya erat, membuat mereka menjadi pusat perhatian banyak orang, tak terkecuali sehun—suaminya yang baru saja datang dari kamar mandi sebelum menuju ke restoran yang diminta chanyeol untuk menemuinya karena memang sehun ikut untuk mengantarnya. Baekhyun bingung harus bagaimana, tatapan sehun membuatnya takut setengah mati. Meskipun chanyeol itu kakak iparnya, sehun tetap saja akan merasakan cemburu jika dirinya dekat dengan chanyeol. Suaminya itu memang pencemburu akut, dengan hyungnya sendiri saja seperti itu, apalagi jika dirinya dekat dengan namja lain, mungkin dirinya akan di kurung dikamar seharian—

"Yeol, lepaskan" bisik baekhyun mencoba untuk melepaskan diri dari pelukan chanyeol.

"Ku mohon, sebentar saja nunna" lirih chanyeol, membuat baekhyun tak tega. Baekhyun mencoba membiarkan chanyeol terus memeluknya sampai akhirnya deheman keras seseorang membuat chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya.

Chanyeol menatap datar adiknya yang sengaja berdeham keras seperti tadi. Oke, seharusnya chanyeol berpikir, baekhyun nunna nya pasti tidak datang sendiri, karena suaminya yang berwajah datar itu pasti mengantarnya.

"Jangan menatapku seperti ingin menelanku hidup hidup," cibir Chanyeol menatap sang adik.

"Wae? Apa sesuatu terjadi? Kenapa kau mengajak istriku menemuimu ?" sambar Sehun tanpa menghiraukan cibiran chanyeol.

Chanyeol langsung terdiam, tatapannya sendu. Ia hanya menatap meja di hadapannya, seolah olah hanya benda itu yang hanya bisa ia lihat. Sehun diam menunggu Chanyeol untuk membuka suaranya, setidaknya kakaknya itu mungkin akan bercerita sedikit padanya.

Baekhyun yang melihatnya hanya dapat menghela napas pelan. Ia tahu, kakak iparnya itu sedang memiliki masalah yang kini tengah membebaninya.

"Chanyeol-ah, jika kau tidak ingin bercerita tak apa. Kami..."

"Aku kembali bertengkar dengannya," potong Chanyeol cepat menyela ucapan baekhyun.

"Aku rasa tidak ada alasan untuk mempertahankan hubungan ini lagi," lanjut Chanyeol dengan suaranya yang bergetar, chanyeol mengerjap ngerjapkan matanya yang berkaca-kaca agar cairan bening itu tidak tumpah membasahi pipinya.

"Ck~ aku menyedihkan" decak chanyeol sambil tersenyum miris.

"Hyung, bersabarlah. Semua pasti ada jalan keluarnya," ujar Sehun mencoba menenangkan kakaknya. Demi tuhan, Sehun tak tega untuk melihat kakaknya yang sangat ia sayangi itu tertekan karena masalah rumah tangganya yang entah sampai kapan akan berujung perdamaian. Ia berharap, semoga kakaknya itu dapat menyelesaikan permasalahan rumah tangganya itu dan kembali harmonis bersama keluarga kecilnya.

Sehun menepuk nepuk punggung chanyeol, memberikan kekuatan untuk sang kakak. Chanyeol itu hyungnya yang sangat ia sayangi, jadi sehun akan melakukan apapun sebisanya untuk membantu sang kakak.

"Sehunnaa," gumam Chanyeol yang masih bisa didengar oleh Sehun.

"Ne Hyung?"

"Temani aku minum,"

.

.

-chansoo-

.

.

"Oppa mianhe," isak kyungsoo pelan.

"Wae? Kenapa meminta maaf?"

Kyungsoo menunduk, tak berani menatap Kris.

Yah Kris datang ke apartemen Chanyeol karena kyungsoo yang menyuruhnya.

"A-aku melibatkanmu lagi dalam permasalahan rumah tangga kami," kyungsoo mencoba untuk menahan isakannya kali ini.

"Melibatkanku? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kris tak mengerti.

Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya dan matanya langsung bertubrukan dengan mata Kris yang seolah olah meminta penjelasan apa yang barusan ia katakan.

"Aku kembali bertengkar dengannya kemarin," setetes liquid bening lolos begitu saja dipipi chubby kyungsoo.

"Dan—aku terpaksa melibatkanmu lagi dengan mengatakan jika kau adalah cinta pertamaku," Kyungsoo tak mampu menahannya, kini ia benar benar terisak, ia takut Kris akan marah padanya.

Namun ternyata dugaannya salah, Kris menariknya ke dalam pelukannya, mengusap usap punggung wanita yang sedang hamil itu dengan penuh kasih sayang. Kris sangat menyayangi kyungsoo, karena kyungsoo merupakan seorang adik baginya.

"Oppa mianhae, hiks" lirih kyungsoo disela sela isak tangisnya.

"Gwenchana, tak perlu meminta maaf," ucap Kris, ia lalu melepaskan pelukannya dan beralih mengusap air mata orang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adik kecilnya itu. Aigo, ketika menangis saja adiknya itu terlihat menggemaskan.

"Apa yang harus oppa lakukan? Apa aku perlu berakting menjadi cinta pertamamu di hadapannya,hmm? Atau jangan jangan diam diam kau memang menyukaiku," goda Kris yang langsung dihadiahi cubitan diperutnya.

"Aish Oppa, berhentilah berkhayal. Bukankah aku yang menjadi cinta pertamamu, aku tahu kau menyukaiku oppa," ledek Kyungsoo membalas godaan Kris.

"Aku tahu aku cantik," Kyungsoo mengibaskan rambutnya mengenai wajah Kris, membuat Kris mendengus geli.

"Aku benar bukan,?" kyungsoo menaikan sebelah alisnya, ia semakin gencar untuk mengerjai Kris.

Kris nampak berpikir sebentar, ia lalu mulai mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Kyungsoo, membuat yeoja itu diam tak bergeming.

"Dari mana kau tahu itu,?" Kris bertanya dengan wajah yang menunjukkan keseriusan disana. Kyungsoo menjauhkan wajahnya untuk tidak terlalu dekat dengan Kris.

"Ah, ja-jadi benar ka-kau menyukaiku, cih sudah ku duga,hah" cibir Kyungsoo tanpa mau menatap Kris. 'sial kenapa aku jadi gugup begini' batinnya kesal.

"Aigo, kau lucu sekali." Kris yang gemas akhirnya mengacak ngacak rambut kyungsooo,membuat Kyungsoo mendelik tajam karena rambutnya yang sudah ditata dengan rapi malah di acak acak oleh namja tiang listrik ini.

"Oppa, apa benar kau menyukaiku,?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi meminta kepastian, dengan nada yang tidak segugup tadi.

"Ne, dalam mimpimu," Kris menyentil pelan kening Kyungsoo dan berlari menuju pintu keluar dengan tampak meledek.

"YAKK! OPPA KAU MENYEBALKAN!"

.

.

-chansoo-

.

.

"Untuk apa kau datang kemari,?" Kris yang baru saja membuka pintu mobilnya langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang mengajaknya berbicara.

"Bukankah kau sudah tahu jawabannya,?" jawab Kris santai sambil memperlihatkan seringaiannya. 'baiklah Kris saatnya menjalankan peranmu'

 **BRUGH**

Chanyeol langsung melayangkan bogem mentahnya, membuat Kris jatuh tersungkur. Kris terkekeh pelan, ia berdiri lalu mengusap sudut bibirnya yang mengeluarkan darah. 'sial pukulan chanyeol keras juga' kata Kris membatin.

Chanyeol maju dan menarik kerah baju Kris. Ia menatap tajam Kris yang dibalas tatapan meledek oleh Kris.

"Ku peringatkan padamu, jauhi istriku sekarang juga!" bentaknya didepan wajah Kris, Kris menghempaskan tangan Chanyeol yang menarik kerah bajunya.

"Apa hakmu? Bukankah kalian akan bercerai?" Kris menyeringai, membuat Chanyeol kembali memukulnya namun sebelum chanyeol melayangkan pukulan nya, Kris sudah terlebih dahulu menendang perut chanyeol, ia meninju wajah chanyeol ketika chanyeol lengah.

 **BRUGH BRUGHH BRUGHH.**

Chanyeol tidak tinggal diam, ia kembali mencoba membalas memukul Kris, dan baku hantam pun tak terelakkan.

"DENGAR! SAMPAI KAPANPUN AKU TIDAK AKAN MELEPASKAN ISTRIKU, APALAGI MERELAKANNYA BERSAMAMU, ITU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH TERJADI! CUKUP HANYA SEKALI AKU MERELAKAN WANITA YANG AKU CINTAI PERGI BERSAMAMU, YANG MEMBUAT WANITA ITU MENYESAL KARENA MEMILIHMU, KAU NAMJA BRENGSEK! TIDAK AKAN KU BIARKAN KAU MEREBUT APA YANG TELAH MENJADI MILIKKU LAGI, CAMKAN ITU KRISS-SSI!"

Chanyeol pergi setelah memberikan peringatan pada Kris dan mendorong namja itu jatuh tersungkur ke tanah.

Kris meringis pelan, namun ia tersenyum penuh arti menatap punggung chanyeol yang berlalu meninggalkannya setelah perkelahian mereka.

.

.

-chansoo-

.

.

Luhan bersenandung kecil sambil memasak nasi goreng kimchi dan telur gulung, hari ini ia akan mengunjungi chanyeol dirumah sakit dan membawakannya makan siang.

Semalam namja itu mabuk dan menginap dirumahnya, namun pagi pagi sekali namja itu sudah pergi bekerja dengan meninggalkan sepucuk surat diatas nakas.

Luhan menggeleng pelan.

"Dia terlalu giat bekerja," gumam Luhan pelan, ia telah selesai dengan masakannya, hanya tinggal dikemas dengan kotak bekal miliknya lalu bergegas membersihkan diri setidaknya masih ada waktu satu jam lagi, untuk bertemu dengan chanyeol di rumah sakit nanti.

.

-chansoo-

.

Chanyeol baru saja akan melayangkan tangannya untuk memencet bel, namun terhenti ketika dia berpikir lalu terkekeh pelan ' _Untuk apa aku memencet bel, bukankah ini apartemenku, ck~dasar bodoh'_ batinnya menyuraki jika dia memang bodoh.

Ia kemudian menekan password apartemennya lalu masuk kedalam dan melepaskan alas kakinya.

"Oppa, kau kem-bali," ucapan Kyungsoo terhenti ketika ia melihat Chanyeol datang dari arah pintu lalu berjalan menuju ke arahnya dengan wajah babak belur? _'Apa yang terjadi dengannya, apa dia habis berkelahi,'_ pikir Kyungsoo, dan seketika dia mengingat sesuatu.

' _mungkinkah_...' pemikirannya harus terputus karena kini chanyeol hanya melewatinya saja, ia berjalan menuju kotak obat yang terpajang di dinding samping dapur, lalu membawanya menuju ruang tamu.

Kyungsoo menghampiri Chanyeol yang terduduk di sofa sambil menuangkan alkohol ke kapas yang berada ditangannya.

"Kenapa dengan wajahmu? Apa kau berkelahi?" tanya Kyungsoo menuntut. Chanyeol tak menanggapi, ia hanya fokus dengan obat ditangannya. Namun diam diam hatinya bersorak, karena Kyungsoo masih memperhatikannya.

"Kenapa diam? Dengan siapa kau berkelahi?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi, namun Chanyeol hanya diam saja. Kyungsoo yang kesal karena Chanyeol terus mendiaminya akhirnya memutuskan untuk duduk di samping namja itu. Ia merebut kapas di tangan chanyeol yang telah dituangi alkohol, lalu memutar wajah chanyeol untuk menghadap ke arahnya. Kyungsoo sedikit meringis karena melihat wajah suaminya itu penuh dengan luka.

"Kenapa kau bertengkar dengannya? Lihatlah apa yang terjadi dengan wajahmu ini," kyungsoo mengomeli chanyeol, namun tangannya terangkat untuk menekan pelan luka chanyeol dengan kapas yang berada ditangannya. Chanyeol hanya diam mengamati wajah kyungsoo yang sedang fokus mengobati lukanya.

' _Aku sangat yakin jika kau masih mencintaiku kyungsoo-ah'_

Selesai dengan mengeringkan beberapa luka chanyeol menggunakan alkohol, Kyungsoo lalu mengambil plester dan menempelkannya di pelipis chanyeol yang terluka. Pandangannya pun kini teralihkan dengan mata chanyeol yang terus menatapnya sedari tadi.

"Kenapa kau peduli padaku," lirih chanyeol masih dengan menatap kyungsoo intens.

Kyungsoo memutuskan kontak matanya dengan chanyeol, dan lebih memilih untuk membereskan kotak obat yang berserakan diatas meja usai mengobati lukanya chanyeol. Kyungsoo beranjak dari duduknya namun tangan chanyeol dengan cepat menahannya lalu menariknya jatuh terduduk dipangkuan namja itu.

"A-ap-apa yang kau lakukan, lepaskan," berontak kyungsoo pada chanyeol yang memeluknya dari belakang.

"Biarkan seperti ini sebentar saja," pinta chanyeol dengan lirih. Kyungsoo akhirnya mengalah dan diam saja menerima perlakuan chanyeol.

"Aku merindukanmu," bisik Chanyeol di telinga kyungsoo sembari menyelusupkan wajahnya dileher kyungsoo untuk mencium aroma lavender yang menguar dari wanita yang ia cintai itu.

' _Aku juga merindukanmu'_ batin kyungsoo membalas pernyataan chanyeol, ia memejamkan matanya, menikmati moment kebersamaan nya kali ini dengan chanyeol yang sedang memeluknya dari belakang. Kyungsoo memang munafik, jika ia tidak merindukan suaminya itu. Jauh di lubuk hatinya, ia sangat merindukan chanyeol, merindukan chanyeol yang mendekapnya erat dalam pelukannya, kata kata manisnya dan semua yang berhubungan Chanyeol, ia sangat merindukannya. Namun semua itu segera ia tepis, dan kesadarannya mulai terkumpul, tidak. Tidak seharusnya mereka seperti ini, pada awalnya mereka sepakat akan bercerai—mungkin sebenarnya hanya kyungsoo yang menginginkan perceraian ini, karena sepertinya chanyeol bersikukuh untuk mempertahankan pernikahannya.

"Chanyeol, lepaskan. tidak seharusnya kita seperti ini," kyungsoo mencoba untuk melepaskan tangan chanyeol dari perutnya. Namun namja itu tidak kunjung melepaskannya.

"Diamlah, anak kita sedang bergerak di dalam sana, sepertinya ia tahu jika ayahnya sedang memeluknya," kyungsoo terdiam, yah ia merasakan jika bayinya menendang nendang di dalam sana. Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu mengelus tangan chanyeol yang berada diatas perutnya, mengikuti arahan chanyeol mengelus perut buncitnya.

"Kyung..." kyungsoo menoleh ketika chanyeol memanggilnya, mata bulatnya langsung bertubrukan dengan kedua hazel milik chanyeol, mereka bertatapan cukup lama, sampai akhirnya chanyeol mempersempit jarak diantara mereka,perlahan tapi pasti hingga akhirnya bibir mereka menyatu, kyungsoo memejamkan matanya menikmati sentuhan bibir Chanyeol diatas bibirnya. Ia tak berniat untuk membalas ciuman itu, kyungsoo bersikukuh untuk mempertahankan egonya, ia tidak boleh goyah hanya karena Chanyeol menciumnya begitu lembut. Chanyeol yang tak kunjung mendapatkan balasan akhirnya semakin mempersempit jarak antara tubuh mereka, ia semakin memperdalam ciumannya, hingga terdengar suara lenguhan yang berasal dari kyungsoo, pertanda jika kyungsoo menikmatinya. Kyungsoo akhirnya menyerah, ia akan membalas ciuman Chanyeol namun harus terhenti karena dering ponsel chanyeol berbunyi, membuat chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya bahkan sebelum kyungsoo membalasnya.

Chanyeol mengambil ponsel di dalam saku celananya dan melihat nama Luhan tertera disana, tanpa sengaja kyungsoo ternyata melihatnya. Namja itu menekan tombol hijau dan mendekatkan ponsel itu ke daun telinganya.

"Ne, yeoboseyo nunna"

"..."

"Aku sedang di luar," chanyeol menoleh ke arah kyungsoo yang tiba tiba beranjak dari pangkuannya.

"..."

"Baiklah, aku akan kesana,"

 **Bip**

Chanyeol memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dan menatap kyungsoo yang sibuk membereskan peralatan obat yang sempat tertunda tadi.

"Kyung, aku harus..."

"Pergilah," potong kyungsoo cepat.

Chanyeol mengangguk, ia melangkah keluar apartement dengan terburu-buru.

Sepeninggalan chanyeol, kyungsoo menelepon Kris.

"Oppa, bisakah kau mengantarkanku ke rumah sakit?" tanya Kyungsoo setelah tersambung dengan Kris ditelepon.

"..."

"Ne, aku ingin cek kandungan"

"..."

"Baiklah, aku tunggu, gomawo oppa"

 **Bip**

Kyungsoo langsung melesat menuju kamarnya dan bersiap siap untuk jadwal cek kandungan hari ini, ia pikir hari ini ia bisa mengecek kandungannya bersama chanyeol, karena tadi hampir saja ia luluh dan mencoba untuk berbaikan dengan chanyeol, namun sayangnya chanyeol memutuskan pemikirannya itu ketika kyungsoo tahu ternyata namja itu akan bertemu dengan cinta pertamanya.

' _Ck~ kau mungkin memang masih mencintainya chanyeol-ah, namun kau masih saja mengelak, bukankah jalan untuk kita berpisah merupakan keputusan yang terbaik'_ monolog kyungsoo dalam hati lalu tersenyum miris menatap dirinya di depan cermin sambil mengelus perut buncitnya dengan sayang.

"Appamu mungkin mencintaimu, tapi tidak dengan eomma mu," lirih Kyungsoo menahan air matanya yang ingin menerobos keluar dari pelupuk matanya yang berair, yang sedari tadi di tahan nya.

' _Aku mencintaimu anakku, apapun yang terjadi. Lahirlah dengan selamat'_ doa kyungsoo dalam hati.

.

.

-chansoo-

.

.

Baekhyun tersenyum ketika melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan Sehun—suaminya. Hari ini ia membawakan bekal makanan kesukaan sehun, ia tahu semalam suaminya itu mabuk bersama Chanyeol, dan suaminya itu pasti bermalam dikantor , itu memang sebuah kebiasaan sehun jika mabuk, ia tidak akan pulang ke rumah, karena takut kena amukan darinya, ckck benar benar suami suami takur istri.

Tok Tok Tok

Baekhyun mengetuk pintu yang bertuliskan 'Direktur Ooh Sehun' tsb. Sebenarnya Sehun bisa saja menjadi presdir untuk sekarang ini, namun ia mengatakan pada Appa nya jika ia belum siap, ia masih nyaman berada dalam posisinya selama ini, jadilah ia bertahan sebagai direktur di perusahaan perhotelan milik keluarganya itu. Baekhyun memutuskan untuk langsung memasuki ruangan suaminya itu karena tak kunjung mendapat sahutan dari dalam. Ia melihat Sehun sedang terbaring di sofa ketika memasuki ruangan tersebut.

"Ck~ pantas saja tidak menyahut, dia sedang tidur rupanya. Bisa bisanya dia tidur di jam kantor seperti ini," decak Baekhyun tak habis pikir dengan kelakuan suami tercintanya itu.

 **Cup**

Baekhyun menghampiri Sehun dan berjongkok didepan wajah sehun, ia lalu mencium wajah sehun bertubi tubi, dan itu berhasil mengusik Sehun dalam tidurnya. Sehun akhirnya membuka matanya karena merasa terganggu , ia mengerjap ngerjapkan matanya lalu tersenyum ketika mendapati wajah istrinya ada di hadapannya.

"Kenapa kau kemari yeobo,?" tanya sehun setelah bangun dari tidurnya lalu membenarkan posisi duduknya.

Baekhyun mengangkat kotak bekal yang ia bawa dan memberikannya pada Sehun.

"Makanlah, aku tahu kau belum sarapan. Padahal ini sudah mau masuk jam makan siang," baekhyun membantu Sehun membuka kotak makannya. Ia lalu duduk disamping Sehun dan menyuapi sehun, salah satu kebiasaan Sehun jika makan siang selalu minta di suapi, dasar manja -_-

"Kenapa kau bermalam disini,"? tanya Baekhyun di sela sela kesibukannya menyuapi sehun.

"Hm, Kau sudah tahu jawabannya," Sehun menjawabnya setelah mengunyah habis makanan didalam mulutnya. Baekhyun mendengus geli.

"Apa kau berpikir aku akan mengomelimu,?" sehun tak menjawab, ia hanya mengangguk membenarkan.

"Bagaimana bisa kau berpikir seperti itu, padahal kau tahu di rumah ada seorang namja selain dirimu," Baekhyun menggeleng pelan, suaminya itu kenapa tak berpikir sampai kesana. Sehun yang tersadar pun langsung membulatkan matanya.

"Apa yang Chanyeol hyung lakukan? Dia tidak berbuat hal hal aneh kan? Kau , apa sesuatu terjadi? Jawab aku Park Baekhyun" tanya Sehun bertubi tubi, sehun mencengkram erat kedua bahunya, tersirat nada khawatir dari pertanyaan pertanyaannya yang sehun lontarkan, Baekhyun terkekeh pelan, ia melepas cengkraman tangan sehun lalu mengelus pipi namja yang sudah hampir dua tahun menjadi suaminya itu.

"Tenanglah, tidak terjadi apa apa," Sehun menghela napas lega. Syukurlah kakaknya itu tidak melakukan hal senonoh yang akan melukai hatinya, bahkan sehun tak segan segan akan menghajar kakaknya itu jika dia berani bermuat macam-macam.

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu kakakmu itu berada dimana, semalam ia tidak pulang ke rumah kita," sambung baekhyun lagi. Baekhyun meletakkan kotak bekal yang dibawanya diatas meja setelah selesai menyuapi Sehun.

"Jadi Chanyeol hyung tidak pulang,?" Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Lalu kemana dia semalam,?" gumam Sehun sambil berjalan menuju kulkas yang memang tersedia didalam ruangannya lalu meneguk air yang ia ambil sampai habis.

"Mungkinkah Chanyeol hyung pulang ke apartemennya,?" monolog Sehun yang masih dapat didengar oleh baekhyun.

"Ya, mungkin saja. Jika tidak, mungkin dia ke hotel," ujar baekhyun mengeluarkan pendapatnya.

 _'Ah sudahlah, chanyeol hyung nya sudah besar, ia tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, untuk apa memikirnya. Ck_ ' rutuk sehun dalam hati.

Sehun menghampiri baekhyun yang masih terduduk di sofa, lalu berjongkok didepannya yang langsung berhadapan dengan perut buncit baekhyun.

"Daddy tidak sabar untuk melihatmu lahir baby," Sehun mengelus elus perut buncit baekhyun, ah ia jadi semakin ingin baekhyun cepat cepat melahirkan.

"Ne, daddy. Aku juga tidak sabar untuk lahir kedunia dan bertemu dengan daddy ku yang tampan," Baekhyun menirukan suara anak kecil untuk membalas ucapan Sehun, sehun terkekeh pelan, lalu menatap sang istri.

"Kenapa kau semakin hari semakin cantik baek?" puji Sehun menatap wajah sang istri.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, "Aigo, lihatlah sayang. Daddy mu menggoda mommy," adu Baekhyun mengajak anaknya berbicara yang baekhyun yakini jika anaknya sekarang sedang menendang nendang perutnya, mungkin anaknya itu merespon ucapannya, entahlah.

"Aku serius dengan ucapanku baek, mungkinkah anak kita perempuan,?"

"Saat hamil jesper kau tidak secantik ini," Baekhyun mendelik tak suka pada ucapan suaminya barusan.

"Yak! Jadi menurutmu aku tidak cantik? Baiklah aku ingin pulang sekarang," baekhyun merajuk, lalu beranjak dari duduknya, membuat sehun juga ikutan berdiri untuk menahan baekhyun yang akan pergi.

"Bukan seperti itu sayang, Kau dari awal memang terlahir cantik, hanya saja aku melihatnya hari ini kau semakin cantik," Sehun menarik pinggang baekhyun untuk mendekat padanya.

"Lihatlah, pipimu merah seperti tomat," ledek Sehun, membuat baekhyun menatap sehun tajam yang sayangnya terlihat imut di mata Sehun.

"Pipiku memerah karena aku sedang marah pada..."

 **Cup**

Sehun membungkam mulut baekhyun dengan menciumnya sekilas.

"Ibu hamil tidak boleh marah marah," baekhyun tersenyum kecil, ketika sehun mengeluarkan puppy eyes gagal nya. Sehun tersenyum karena berhasil membuat baekhyun nya tidak jadi marah, ia lalu mendekatkan kembali wajahnya dan menempelkan bibirnya diatas bibir sang istri, melumatnya dan menghisapnya untuk menyalurkan bagaimana perasaannya yang sangat mencintai istrinya itu lewat ciuman lembut yang dibalas dengan baekhyun yang meraih tengkuk sehun untuk memperdalam ciumannya.

.

.

-chansoo-

.

.

"Gomawo oppa karena kau sudah menemaniku," ujar Kyungsoo berterimakasih.

"Tidak masalah, aku senang membantumu," Kris mengusak pelan rambut kyungsoo.

"Aku ingin meminta maaf, pasti chanyeol yang memukulmu sampai wajahmu babak belur seperti itu, " sesal Kyungsoo menatap wajah Kris yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan chanyeol tadi.

"Oh ini, ck ini bukan salahmu. Lagipula aku sudah mengobatinya dengan obat yang selalu ku bawa di dalam mobil.

Kyungsoo tersenyum yang dibalas oleh Kris, mereka berjalan beriringan di lorong rumah sakit. Tanpa sengaja mata Kyungsoo melihat seseorang yang amat di kenal nya sedang duduk ditaman bersama dengan orang yang pernah menolongnya. Yah mereka adalah Chanyeol dan Luhan.

Kyungsoo tersenyum miris, sepertinya Kris tidak menyadari kehadiran mereka yang jaraknya memang cukup jauh, karena mereka sedang duduk berdua di bangku taman. Kyungsoo tersentak ketika chanyeol menoleh padanya, dengan reflek dia menarik Kris untuk berdiri dihadapannya, lalu menarik tengkuk Kris mendekat pada wajahnya, jika dilihat seperti ini, posisi mereka terlihat seperti sedang berciuman, dan tepat seperti dugaannya Chanyeol melihatnya. Kris mencoba melepaskan tangan Kyungsoo namun segera di tahan oleh yeoja mungil itu.

"Diamlah oppa, aku sengaja melakukan ini karena Chanyeol sedang melihat ke arah kita," bisik Kyungsoo di depan wajah Kris. Kris yang paham akhirnya setuju saja dengan ide Kyungsoo, tangannya beralih untuk menarik pinggang Kyungsoo untuk semakin mendekat padanya, agar terlihat jika mereka memang tengah berciuman sungguhan.

"Oppa, kenapa kau melakukan ini," pekik kyungsoo pelan, sedikit tak nyaman dengan posisi mereka.

"Tidak ada, hanya ingin mendalami peranku saja," Kris menyunggingkan senyumannya yang sama sekali Kyungsoo tak mengerti apa arti dari senyuman Kris oppa nya itu.

.

-chansoo-

.

"Ini aku membawakan bekal untukmu," Luhan memberikan kotak bekalnya pada Chanyeol yang kini juga terduduk di kursi yang sama dengannya, seperti janjinya, Luhan mengunjungi Chanyeol dirumah sakit dan bertemu dengan namja tinggi itu di taman.

"Seharusnya kau tidak perlu repot repot seperti ini nunna," Chanyeol menyuapkan nasi goreng kimchi yang dibuat luhan ke dalam mulutnya.

"Aku tidak merasa di repotkan," ujar luhan tersenyum, ia mengulurkan tangannya ,membersihkan sisa nasi yang menempel di sudut bibir chanyeol.

"Kau selalu saja seperti ini, berapa umurmu eoh?" Luhan mengomeli Chanyeol yang selalu menyisakan sesuatu di bibirnya jika sedang makan. Chanyeol tersenyum kecil tak menghiraukan ocehan Luhan yang sedang mengomelinya.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu, kenapa banyak luka lebam dimana mana," ucap Luhan yang baru tersadar jika wajah chanyeol penuh luka.

"Tidak terjadi apa apa, lagipula ini sudah di obati," ujar Chanyeol tersenyum sambil mengingat jika istri mungilnya itulah yang mengobatinya tadi. Luhan tahu chanyeol berbohong padanya, ia tidak akan bertanya jika chanyeol tidak ingin menceritakannya.

Chanyeol telah selesai dengan makanannya, ia kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari kulkas berbayar(?) Yang memang di sediakan rumah sakit, karena Luhan tak membawakan minum untuknya, tanpa sengaja matanya menangkap siluet seorang yeoja yang familiar di matanya. Yeoja itu merupakan istrinya, dan parahnya ia sedang berciuman dengan seorang namja yang Chanyeol yakini itu adalah rivalnya—Kris.

Tanpa sadar tangannya mengepal kuat, ia menoleh ke arah Luhan yang sepertinya tidak sadar dengan kehadiran mereka.

"Nunna sebaiknya kau pulang, sepertinya aku tidak bisa berlama lama,karena ada pasien yang harus segera aku urus," ujar Chanyeol pada Luhan dan merasa tak enak karena mengusirnya, luhan hanya mengangguk singkat.

"Gwenchanna, aku tahu kau pasti sibuk. Baiklah jika kau butuh sesuatu jangan sungkan untuk memberitahukannya padaku ne," Luhan tersenyum sambil mengacak ngacak rambut Chanyeol yang masih terduduk dikursi, lalu segera beranjak pergi dari sana.

Chanyeol yang melihat punggung Luhan semakin menjauh akhirnya menoleh ke belakang, dimana dua insan yang berbeda gender tadi sudah tak lagi berciuman, melainkan berjalan beriringan sambil menautkan kedua tangan mereka, mungkin jika ada yang melihat, mereka akan berpikir jika dua orang itu adalah sepasang suami istri yang sedang berbahagia menunggu kelahiran buah hati mereka-ck padahal kenyataannya suami sahnya sedang memperhatikan mereka yang seolah olah mereka tak menyadari kehadirannya. Chanyeol bahkan merasa jika ia sedang di selingkuhi terang terangan di depan matanya sekarang.

"eoh, Dr. Chanyeol?" sapa seorang perawat yang kebetulan sedang lewat. Chanyeol menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Ne?"

"Tadi Dr. Kyungsoo istrimu datang kemari untuk mengecek kandungannya dan ia pergi bersama seorang namja tinggi tampan berambut pirang, apa itu kakaknya?" tanya perawat ber name tag Kwon Yuri itu pada Chanyeol.

' _Dia selingkuhannya, bukan kakaknya_ ' batinnya kesal.

Chanyeol terkesiap ketika perawat itu memanggil manggil namanya.

"Dokter kau melamun?" chanyeol yang tersadar lalu tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Sudah sana, kembalilah bekerja," perintah Chanyeol, membuat perawat itu mengangguk kecil.

"Ne, maaf atas kelancangan ku tadi. Saya permisi," pamitnya yang hanya diangguki singkat oleh chanyeol.

"Argghhh aku bisa gilaaaa," pekik chanyeol sambil mengacak ngacak rambutnya frustasi.

.

.

-chansoo-

.

.

Sudah tiga hari ini Chanyeol selalu tak sengaja menemukan istrinya itu menghabiskan waktu bersama Kris. Mereka terlihat semakin dekat dan mesra, membuat sesuatu di dalam hatinya berdenyut sakit. Ia ingin sekali meninju wajah Kris sekarang juga, namun ia tahu tempat dan tak ingin Kyungsoo semakin membencinya. Sebenarnya apa yang Kyungsoo lihat dari Kris? Ck~ ia tak habis pikir dengan selera istrinya itu. Baiklah sepertinya chanyeol harus sadar diri karena ia dari awal memang selalu kalah dari Kris. Chanyeol mencoba mengabaikan rasa sakitnya melihat kemesraan yang di pamerkan mereka. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan menelepon seseorang di seberang sana.

"Nunna, bisakah kau temani aku minum?"

"..."

"Ne, kita bertemu disana,"

Chanyeol memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dan beranjak pergi dari restoran cepat saji tempat ia menghabiskan makan malamnya itu dengan hati yang berdenyut sakit/?

.

-chansoo-

.

Suara dentuman musik yang bergema sedikit membuat Luhan merasa tak nyaman, ia melihat sekeliling mencari seseorang yang mengajaknya untuk bertemu tadi.

Luhan melangkahkan kakinya mendekati orang yang sedari tadi dicarinya tengah duduk di depan bartender dengan sebotol wine di genggamannya.

"Chanyeol," luhan menepuk pundak Chanyeol, membuat namja itu berbalik dan tersenyum.

"Akhirnya kau datang nunna, duduklah." perintah Chanyeol menyuruh Luhan untuk duduk disampingnya.

"Aku minta satu botol lagi," ucap Chanyeol yang sedikit mulai kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Chanyeol sudahlah, kau sudah mulai mabuk." nasihat luhan ketika melihat keadaan chanyeol, namun tak di hiraukan oleh chanyeol.

"Kau juga harus minum nunna," Chanyeol menuangkan wine ke dalam gelas luhan.

"Cheers" Chanyeol mengangkat gelasnya untuk membenturkannya pada gelas luhan, baiklah Luhan akan menuruti permintaan Chanyeol kali ini, toh segelas wine tidak akan membuatnya mabuk.

"Kau tahu nunna? Dulu, tepat di sini hatiku merasa sakit saat kau lebih memilihnya," chanyeol mulai menyuarakan suara hatinya dengan menunjuk nunjuk dadanya sambil kembali menuangkan wine ke dalam gelasnya lagi.

"Aku bahkan menutup hatiku untuk yeoja manapun, sampai akhirnya ada seorang yeoja bernama seohyun mendekatiku. Dia adalah sunbae ku,sifatnya sangat mirip denganmu dan aku berencana untuk mengencaninya," ungkap chanyeol lagi, entah sudah gelas ke berapa kali ini yang chanyeol tuangkan wine dan meminumnya dalam sekali teguk.

"Namun itu tak semudah yang ku bayangkan, ketika aku mendekatinya dan mungkin akan berencana serius padanya, aku di hadapkan oleh sebuah kecelakaan yang membuatku harus menikahi yeoja yang selama ini mengisi hari hariku..." Chanyeol memberi jeda dengan meminum kembali wine nya dalam sekali teguk.

"Dia adalah sahabatku, persahabatanku dengannya memang aneh. Aku merasa nyaman dengannya, kami bahkan sering melakukan skinship dan bertengkar kecil," chanyeol tersenyum kecil mengingat masa lalunya bersama kyungsoo.

"Ja—jadi kau sudah menikah?" tanya Luhan yang sepertinya terlihat shock dengan status chanyeol sekarang ini.

Chanyeol menoleh, "Ne, kami menikah karena dia mengandung anakku," luhan menoleh mendapati keadaan chanyeol yang terlihat sangat kacau, bahkan namja itu kini terlihat ingin menangis.

"Awalnya aku ingin menolak untuk menikahinya, karena aku ingin sekali menikah dengan seohyun, yeoja yang karakternya mirip sekali denganmu, namun entah setan apa yang merasukiku hingga aku berniat untuk menikahinya dengan sebuah perjanjian bodoh yang sialnya aku sesali sekarang," Luhan menepuk nepuk punggung Chanyeol, memberinya ketenangan karena chanyeol kini tengah menangis meratapi kesalahannya.

"Aku jatuh cinta padanya,"

"aku menyangkal hal itu, namun semakin lama perasaan itu semakin dalam, dan tak ku sangka ternyata ia juga mencintaiku," Luhan tersenyum getir, namun ia bahagia karena Chanyeol telah menemukan penggantinya.

"Rumah tangga kami berjalan lancar selama lima bulan terakhir,namun harus retak karena kedatanganmu dan Kris" Luhan membulatkan matanya terkejut atas pernyataan Chanyeol barusan.

"A—apa maksudmu,?"

Chanyeol menoleh dan menatap Luhan tajam.

"Itu semua karena dirimu, Kyungsoo salah paham atas hubungan aku denganmu, aku bertengkar dan membentaknya. Aku bahkan membelamu di depannya,"

"Seharusnya aku membencimu, namun hatiku menolak untuk melakukan itu." Chanyeol menumpahkan seluruh kegundahan hatinya selama ini.

"ja—jadi istrimu adalah Kyungsoo? Orang yang ku tolong karena hampir saja tertabrak oleh mobilku?" tanya Luhan, menuntut kepastian dan chanyeol mengangguk kecil.

"Kyungsoo sepertinya sangat membenciku hingga ia meminta cerai padaku yang bodohnya aku mengiyakan karena masih tersulut emosi," chanyeol menangis, dan itu membuat luhan tak tega.

"Aku mencoba untuk berbaikan dengannya namun ia selalu menolak, hingga akhirnya entah darimana Kris datang dan Kyungsoo mengaku jika Kris adalah cinta pertamanya,"

"K—Kris Wu?" Luhan terkejut. Jadi Kris mengenal istri Chanyeol?

"Ne, kekasihmu. Aku tidak tahu kenapa dunia begitu sempit. Haruskah kris yang menjadi cinta pertama Kyungsoo? Haruskah aku kembali kalah darinya?" Chanyeol mulai tersulut emosi.

"Dan kau nunna," tunjuk Chanyeol tepat di wajah Luhan.

"Kenapa kau tidak menarik Kris kembali ke pelukan mu saja dan pergi dari korea untuk membiarkan aku dan kyungsoo menjalani kehidupan rumah tangga kami yang harmonis sebelum kedatangan kalian yang merubah segalanya," tak di pungkiri luhan jika ucapan Chanyeol kini sangat menohok hatinya.

"Mi—mianhae," Luhan menangis, ia menutup mulutnya untuk menahan isakannya.

Chanyeol menghiraukannya, ia mengacak ngacak rambutnya frustasi dan kembali meneguk wine yang entah sudah ke berapa kalinya, ia bahkan mulai kehilangan kesadarannya dan terus meracau hal hal yang membuat luhan tak tega untuk melihatnya.

"Chanyeol hentikan, kau sudah sangat mabuk," Luhan menarik gelas yang berada ditangan Chanyeol dan menuntun namja itu keluar dari bar yang masih di iringi suara dentuman musik keras itu.

.

.

-chansoo-

.

.

Chanyeol menekan bel apartemennya dengan gusar, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam. Luhan mengantarnya menggunakan mobilnya, karena kondisinya yang sedang mabuk jadi Luhan tak akan membiarkannya menyetir. Chanyeol yang masih sedikit tersadar akhirnya berjalan menuju ke apartemennya setelah luhan mengantarnya, ia menyuruh luhan untuk langsung pulang tak perlu mengantarnya sampai didepan pintu apartemennya dan luhan langsung mengiyakan permintaan chanyeol itu.

Chanyeol masih terus menekan bel apartemennya dengan gusar, seharusnya ia bisa saja langsung masuk dengan menekan password apartemennya itu, namun kesadarannya yang mulai hilang itu membuatnya tak mengingat hal tersebut.

Kyungsoo yang baru saja terbangun karena suara bel mengganggunya segera beranjak dari tempat tidurnya untuk membukakan pintu apartemennya yang sedari tadi di ketuk ketuk dengan tak berperasaan.

"Kyungsoo, cepat buka pintunya," merasa tak di hiraukan akhirnya chanyeol menggedor gedor pintu apartemennya. Untung saja tetangganya tidak dapat mendengar, karena apartemennya memang kedap suara, jika tidak, mungkin saja chanyeol sudah di usir oleh tetangganya karena merasa terusik dengan tingkah chanyeol di tengah malam seperti ini.

Pintu apartemennya akhirnya terbuka dan Chanyeol menemukan Kyungsoo lengkap dengan gaun tidurnya di hadapannya kini. Ia tersenyum kecil dan masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

"Kyungsoo-ah," racau Chanyeol yang tiba tiba saja menjatuhkan dirinya di pelukan Kyungsoo, untung saja Kyungsoo dengan sigap menahannya, jika tidak mungkin mereka akan terjatuh dengan chanyeol yang menimpa tubuh kyungsoo.

"Ada apa denganmu, kau mabuk,?" kyungsoo mencium alkohol yang menguar dari mulut Chanyeol. Ia segera menuntun Chanyeol menuju kamarnya.

Kyungsoo membaringkan chanyeol dan melepas kedua sepatu chanyeol. Ia duduk di pinggir ranjang Chanyeol dan mengusap wajah chanyeol yang sangat terlihat kacau. Ia sedikit meringis melihat wajah suaminya itu. Chanyeol sedikit terusik ia kemudian membuka kedua matanya lalu menemukan kyungsoo sedang duduk di hadapannya.

Entah setan apa yang merasuki chanyeol, ia menarik kyungsoo sedikit kasar menimpa tubuhnya lalu dengan cepat menggulingkan tubuhnya dengan dirinya yang kini berada diatas kyungsoo.

"Chanyeol, a—apa yang kau lakukan?" Kyungsoo terkejut dengan perlakuan chanyeol yang tiba tiba saja menindihnya.

"Sssttt, malam ini kau terlihat sangat cantik," chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya , kyungsoo tahu jika chanyeol masih dalam keadaan mabuk dan ia sedikit pusing dengan bau alkohol yang menguar dari mulut chanyeol.

"Chanyeol lepaskaann hmmmpphh" Kyungsoo memberontak namun segera dibungkam oleh chanyeol dengan bibirnya. Chanyeol menciumnya sangat kasar, kyungsoo tak menyukainya, ia terus meronta ronta minta dilepaskan namun tangan chanyeol malah semakin nakal dengan menelusupkannya ke dalam gaun tidur miliknya, kyungsoo melenguh ketika chanyeol menyentuh area sensitifnya.

Kyungsoo ingin menolak, ia menangis karena chanyeol sangat kuat dan percuma saja jika ia memberikan perlawanan, chanyeol akan semakin bertindak kasar padanya.

Dan malam itu chanyeol memperkosa dirinya dengan menghentakkan juniornya ke dalam lubang miliknya dengan begitu kasar tanpa berperasaan.

.

-chansoo-

.

Paginya, Kyungsoo terbangun dalam tidurnya karena rasa sakit yang mendera di daerah selangkangannya, semalam chanyeol menyerangnya tanpa ampun, ia bahkan tidak bisa berdiri dan perutnya juga merasakan nyeri yang tak tertahankan.

Ia bahkan menangis dan itu sedikit membuat chanyeol terusik dalam tidurnya. Chanyeol membuka matanya dan menemukan kyungsoo yang tengah meringkuk di bawah ranjang dengan selimut yang menutupi tubuh telanjang nya, ia terkejut melihat keadaannya sekarang. 'Astaga, apa yang semalam aku lakukan'

Chanyeol memakai pakaiannya asal lalu menghampiri kyungsoo dan berjongkok di hadapannya.

"Sayang kau kenapa,?" tanya chanyeol sedikit meringis melihat kyungsoo yang sepertinya terlihat sedang kesakitan.

"Chan—nyeol sakittt,hikss" Kyungsoo merintih sambil memegangi perutnya yang terasa sakit.

"Baiklah, kita ke rumah sakit sekarang," chanyeol memakaikan kyungsoo baju dan menggendongnya ala bridal style, ia memberhentikan taksi dan masuk ke dalamnya dengan kyungsoo yang masih berada dalam gendongannya.

"Kita ke rumah sakit seoul sekarang, cepat" pinta chanyeol pada supir taksi.

"Chagi bertahanlah," Chanyeol terlihat panik karena kyungsoo sepertinya mulai kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Chanyeol, sakit sekali aku tidak kuat," lagi lagi kyungsoo menangis membuat chanyeol tak tega. Ia mengusap usap wajah kyungsoo.

"Ne sayang, bertahanlah. Maafkan aku," chanyeol mencium kening kyungsoo.

"ahjushi cepat sedikit," bentak chanyeol dan supir taksi itu hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Baik tuan,"

.

-chansoo-

.

 **Rumah Sakit Seoul**

Chanyeol menggendong kyungsoo dengan tergesa gesa, ia bertemu dengan dokter Kim yang kebetulan saja lewat.

"oh, Dr. Chanyeol apa yang terjadi?" dokter kim bertanya pada chanyeol yang terlihat panik.

"Istriku, bisa kau tangani dia, dia merintih kesakitan sedari tadi," dokter Kim langsung mengangguk dan menyuruh chanyeol untuk mengikutinya ke ruang ICU.

Chanyeol membaringkan kyungsoo diatas ranjang rumah sakit.

"Kau bisa menunggu di luar, aku akan memeriksa keadaan istrimu," chanyeol berjalan keluar , ia merutuki kebodohannya karena menyebabkan kyungsoo nya menjadi seperti itu. Ini semua pasti karena salahnya , ia menyerang kyungsoo semalam tanpa ampun, padahal ia tahu jika keadaan kyungsoo saat itu menolak tidak ingin bercinta dengannya.

Chanyeol mondar mandir sedari tadi begitu panik menunggu dokter yang memeriksa kyungsoo di dalam.

Sehun dan baekhyun menghampirinya dengan langkah terburu buru, karena chanyeol menghubunginya dan meminta mereka datang kemari.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Kyungsoo?" tanya baekhyun panik.

"A-aku tidak tahu, aku hanya menemukannya di pagi hari tengah meringkuk kesakitan," balas chanyeol bingung harus berkata apa.

"Aish, apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" selidik Sehun dengan nada mengintimidasi.

"Aku tidak ingat, semalam aku mabuk dan..."

"aish, sudah kuduga. Kau..." perkataan Sehun langsung terputus karena pintu ICU terbuka dan dokter yang menangani kyungsoo keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Bagaimana keadaannya,?" tanya chanyeol menuntut dokter Kim untuk segera memberitahu keadaan istri dan anaknya.

"Aku sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin. Maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan salah satu di antara mereka,"

.

.

.

.

 **TBC/END/?**

 **Sebelumnya aku minta maaf atas keterlambatan update hehe.**

 **Gimana? Ceritanya makin absurd ya?**

 **Atau malah semakin membosankan ;( entahlah hyerin tak tahu.**

 **Makasih untuk readers setia yang ternyata udah nungguin ff ini.**

 **Thanks juga buat yang fav/follow apalagi review. Review kalian penyemangat buat hyerin nulis kelanjutan ff ini, jadi jangan bosen bosen buat mereview ya**

 **So,**

 **Mind to review?**

 **Xoxo**

 **ParkHyerin6194**


	8. Chapter 7

**_MBA_**

 ** _CHAPTER 7_**

 ** _-ParkHyerin6194-_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Cast : Do Kyungsoo ( Park Kyungsoo ), Park Chanyeol , Oh Sehun (Park Sehun) , Byun Baekhyun (Park Baekhyun) , Xi Luhan , Wu Yifan._**

 ** _Genre : marriage life, etc._**

 ** _Pair : Chansoo , Hunbaek , Krishan._**

 ** _Ps : Yang GASUKA PAIRINGNYA/ CERITANYA MOHON UNTUK TIDAK MEMAKSAKAN DIRI UNTUK MEMBACANYA YA!_**

 ** _Warn. GS FOR UKE!_**

 ** _Abaikan typo yang bertebaran atau kata yang mungin hilang dari penulisan dan cerita yang makin nyeleneh nan absurd ini._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Happy reading!_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Chanyeol terdiam mendengar semua penjelasan dari Dr. Kim , dalam hati ia merutuki kesalahannya yang membuat istri nya terbaring di rumah sakit saat ini.

 _'Istrimu keguguran, ia kehilangan salah satu bayinya'_

 _'Apa maksudmu? A-ap-pa?'_

 _'Ya, anakmu kembar Dr. Chanyeol, tapi maaf kami tak bisa menyelamatkan salah satunya, dikarenakan kondisi istrimu yang lemah, di tambah lagi karena hubungan seks yang kau lakukan padanya, kau tahu bukan apa akibatnya melakukan hubungan seks jika salah satu dari pasangan tidak menerima atau tidak siap melakukannya?'_

 _'Dan—sepertinya istrimu tahu jika dirinya sedang mengandung anak kembar, karena belum lama ini ia melakukan tes USG bersama kakak laki-lakinya'_

 _'Sekali lagi maafkan aku, jangan cemas, kau masih beruntung karena Tuhan masih mengizinkan anakmu yang satunya untuk tumbuh di dalam rahim ibunya, kau harus bersyukur untuk itu'_

"Apa yang telah aku lakukan?" lirih Chanyeol, setelah keluar dari ruangan Dr. Kim yang menangani kyungsoo, ia berjalan lunglai menuju ruangan tempat kyungsoo di rawat setelah di pindahkan dari ICU, disana Chanyeol melihat keluarganya berkumpul di depan pintu ruang rawat, ia melihat Eomma dan Appa nya menatap cemas ke arahnya, di susul dengan Sehun yang berjalan menghampirinya.

"Apa yang di katakan Dokter? Bagaimana kondisi Kyungsoo nunna? Dia baik baik saja kan?" berondong Sehun dengan tidak sabaran.

Chanyeol menggeleng lemah, tanpa sadar air matanya mengalir begitu saja, untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sehun saja rasanya sulit.

"JAWAB PERTANYAANKU, KENAPA KAU DIAM SAJA?!" Sehun membentak Chanyeol sambil mencengkram kerah baju sang kakak.

Chanyeol menunduk, ia menangis. Apa yang harus dikatakannya? Ia sendiri bingung bagaimana memulai pembicaraannya tentang kondisi istri mungilnya itu.

"Sehun, tenanglah. Kenapa kau harus berteriak seperti itu? Biarkan kakakmu tenang dulu" nasihat Baekhyun pada sang suami.

"Ta-tapi baek," Sehun menatap baekhyun, baekhyun hanya menganggukan kepalanya lemah, memberi isyarat pada Sehun.

Sehun akhirnya melepaskan cengkeramannya dari leher Chanyeol, ia berjalan menuju Baekhyun dan duduk di sampingnya sambil membelai lembut rambut jesper , yang tengah tertidur dalam gendongan istrinya.

Sementara Chanyeol, ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada tembok rumah sakit, menangis pun rasanya percuma. Semua sudah terjadi, dan dirinya semakin bingung untuk memperbaiki kesalahannya.

Eomma nya datang menghapus air matanya, Chanyeol menatap eomma nya lalu segera berhambur ke pelukan ibunya yang sangat ia sayangi itu.

"eomma," bisik Chanyeol lirih. Eomma nya tak menjawab, ia mengelus surai hitam milik puteranya itu agar Chanyeol terlihat lebih tenang.

"eomma,"

"Ne sayang, eomma disini," Chanyeol menangis dalam dekapan eomma nya.

"Eomma, a-aku mem-membunuh bayiku, bayiku tidak selamat eomma," Chanyeol menangis sesugukan, belaian di rambutnya pun terhenti, eomma nya langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap lurus Chanyeol.

Semua orang yang disana langsung mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada Chanyeol tak terkecuali Kris, yang baru saja tiba bersama Luhan. Mereka mendengar apa yang baru saja Chanyeol katakan.

"Apa maksudmu sayang? Kau? Ta-tadi-apa?" ulang eomma nya lagi, barangkali dirinya salah dengar apa yang di ucapkan puteranya barusan.

"Aku membunuh cucumu, Ani- salah satu cucumu, dia tidak selamat karena semalam aku melakukan sesuatu yang membahayakan nyawanya, saat itu aku tidak bisa mengontrol nafsuku, dan—dan , arghh a-aku menyesal," chanyeol tak mampu berkata kata lagi, ia hanya menunduk tak berani menatap eommanya.

Tangan Kris mengepal kuat, ia menghampiri Chanyeol dan...

 **BRUGH**

Semua orang di sana terkejut karena Kris memukul Chanyeol. Kris kembali menarik kerah baju Chanyeol yang tersungkur di lantai karena mendapat bogem mentahnya barusan, lalu memukulnya kembali. Sementara chanyeol, ia hanya pasrah, karena dirinya berpikir ia pantas mendapatkan itu semua. Bahkan luka yang dia dapat tak sebanding dengan luka yang telah ia torehkan pada kyungsoo—istri mungilnya yang begitu ia cintai.

"KRIS HENTIKAN!" teriak luhan, menghalangi Kris untuk memukul wajah Chanyeol yang telah babak belur.

"Apa? Kau mau membela bajingan ini hah? Kau tahu apa yang telah ia perbuat?" Kris menoleh menatap Luhan.

Sehun membantu Chanyeol berdiri dan mendudukannya di kursi.

Luhan menggeleng lemah.

"Kita bisa selesaikan ini baik-baik, tidak dengan kekerasan Kris, aku mohon," walau bagaimanapun juga Luhan tak ingin laki-laki yang masih ia cintai itu memukul Chanyeol-sahabatnya sampai babak belur seperti itu. Ia tahu bagaimana perasaan Chanyeol, pasti chanyeol sangat terpukul dengan kenyataan seperti ini.

Kris akhirnya melepaskan Chanyeol, ia membungkuk hormat, bermaksud meminta maaf pada eomma Chanyeol, karena telah memukul puteranya.

Eomma chanyeol hanya mengangguk mengerti , ia paham watak Kris, karena memang Kris dulu adalah sahabat Chanyeol dan mereka sering menghabiskan waktu bersama, dengan luhan juga tentunya. Pertengkaran seperti itu sering terjadi, eomma nya akan melihat wajah puteranya itu babak belur ketika pulang ke rumah. Entah itu karena perselisihan yang terjadi antara puteranya itu dengan Kris, atau karena memperebutkan Luhan, entahlah eommanya hanya memakluminya, karena wajar saja mereka adalah laki-laki yang masih labil dan emosional.

Luhan juga membungkuk hormat, merasa tak enak hati karena kelakuan Kris. Sementara eommanya chanyeol hanya tersenyum menanggapi.

Semuanya hanya mampu terdiam, sampai akhirnya Dr. Kim yang menangani Kyungsoo datang untuk memeriksa keadaan Kyungsoo yang baru saja di pindahkan dari ruang ICU.

Sekitar sepuluh menit berlaku, akhirnya Dr. Kim keluar setelah memeriksa keadaan kyungsoo.

Semua yang berada diluar menunggu kepastian dari kondisi kyungsoo, menatap ke arahnya dengan harap harap cemas, tak terkecuali dengan Appa dan Eomma Kyungsoo yang baru saja datang.

"Pasien sudah siuman, kalian bisa menjenguknya secara bergantian," mereka semua merasa lega karena kyungsoo sudah siuman, setidaknya mereka tak perlu khawatir yang berlebihan lagi dengan keadaannya.

"Dan—Dr. Chanyeol, istri anda memintamu untuk menemuinya," Chanyeol menoleh terkejut, sementara itu Dr. Kim hanya mengangguk meyakinkan.

"Temui dia, dan bicarakanlah baik-baik," ujar Dr. Kim menepuk pundak Chanyeol sebentar dan berlalu, di ikuti oleh dua perawat di belakangnya.

Chanyeol menatap pintu ruang rawat dengan hati yang bergejolak, ia memandang semua keluarganya bermaksud meminta persetujuan mereka, setelah merasa yakin keluarganya menyetujuinya, dengan langkah ragu ia menghampiri pintu ruang rawat tersebut dan membukanya dengan tangan yang bergetar.

Chanyeol melangkah masuk dan menutup pintu dengan pelan. Ia bisa melihat kyungsoo yang sedang duduk bersandar di atas ranjang rumah sakit dengan wajah menghadap jendela, kyungsoo terlalu sibuk memandang keluar jendela tanpa tahu jika dirinya sedari tadi berdiri di depan pintu.

"Kemarilah," Chanyeol sedikit terkejut karena perkataan tiba tiba yang keluar dari mulut kyungsoo, istrinya itu menyuruhnya untuk menghampirinya tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari pemandangan di luar sana.

Dengan langkah ragu, akhirnya chanyeol berjalan pelan menghampiri ranjang tempat istrinya terbaring itu.

Kyungsoo segera mengalihkan perhatiannya yang sedari tadi fokus ke luar jendela, ketika dirasanya chanyeol—suaminya itu, sudah berada dekat dengannya. Kyungsoo tersenyum menatap Chanyeol yang menunduk tak berani melihatnya.

"Duduklah," Kyungsoo menepuk ranjang rumah sakit yang kosong, menyuruh suaminya itu untuk duduk dekat dengannya.

Dengan diliputi rasa gelisah dan ragu, akhirnya chanyeol mencoba menurut, ia mendekat dan duduk diatas ranjang rumah sakit itu dengan wajah yang masih tertunduk.

"Apa wajahku sebegitu menyeramkannya? Sampai-sampai kau tak mau memandangiku lagi,hmm?" celoteh kyungsoo mencoba bergurau, ia tahu suaminya itu pasti takut padanya, entah apa yang ditakutkannya, kyungsoo tak tahu.

Chanyeol akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya, menatap sendu ke mata istrinya yang terlihat berkaca-kaca.

"Mianhae," hanya itu yang mampu chanyeol ucapkan, ia kembali menunduk, tak sanggup menatap wajah istrinya yang menunjukkan kepedihan atas apa yang dirasakannya. Chanyeol menunduk, menyembunyikan air matanya yang kapan saja bisa jatuh dengan sendirinya , ia tak mau terlihat menyedihkan di depan sang istri, karena itu hanya akan membuat kyungsoo merasa terbebani.

Kyungsoo menghapus air matanya cepat dengan punggung tangannya, kemudian ia tersenyum lalu menegakkan duduknya, dan tangannya pun perlahan terangkat, menghapus air mata chanyeol.

Meskipun suaminya itu menunduk menyembunyikan air matanya, namun kyungsoo tahu jika Chanyeol nya itu menangis.

"Uljima," bisik Kyungsoo lirih. Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya dan matanya langsung bertubrukan dengan hazel bulat milik istrinya itu yang terlihat menyedihkan.

"Mianhae," lagi, chanyeol hanya mampu mengatakan itu, ia tak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi, hatinya hancur melihat kyungsoo seperti ini, ia sudah terlalu dalam menyakiti istrinya itu.

"Mianhae," Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan, karena sedari tadi chanyeol hanya menggumamkan kata maaf padanya.

"Aku memaafkanmu, sekarang berhentilah menangis," Kyungsoo memaksakan untuk tersenyum lalu memeluk Chanyeol, ia mengusap punggung chanyeol dan menyandarkan dagunya di pundak suaminya itu.

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya erat, apa sebegitu menyakitkannya dan melelahkannya hingga kyungsoo tak mampu untuk menyumpah serapahinya?

Kenapa kyungsoo begitu pasrah? Apa ia sudah lelah menghadapinya? Menghadapi ke egoisannya yang malah membuat istrinya itu terluka lebih dalam? Tidak, chanyeol tidak bisa seperti ini. Chanyeol tidak bisa menyakiti kyungsoo lebih dalam lagi.

Dan ia sudah memutuskan.

"Kyung, aku menyerah. Kau pantas bahagia, aku akan melepasmu dan menyetujui perceraian kita,"

.

.

-chansoo-

.

.

Chanyeol keluar dari ruang rawat kyungsoo, pandangannya langsung bertubrukan dengan keluarganya yang menantinya untuk berbicara. Chanyeol mencoba untuk tersenyum.

"Kalian bisa menjenguknya, kondisinya sudah lebih baik, aku akan ke kantin membelikan kyungsoo makananan, karena aku tahu ia tak suka makan makanan rumah sakit," jelas Chanyeol menjawab semua pertanyaan yang mungkin ada dalam benak keluarganya.

Chanyeol menatap Kris sekilas, lalu matanya bertubrukan dengan adiknya—Sehun . chanyeol mengerti arti tatapan itu.

Belum sempat Sehun bertanya tentang kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang terjadi di dalam, Chanyeol langsung melesat begitu saja, menghiraukan Sehun dan Baekhyun yang mungkin saja penasaran apa yang sudah terjadi di dalam, mengingat kondisi rumah tangga mereka yang sedang di terpa badai tak berkesudahan, yang tentunya hanya mereka berdua yang mengetahuinya.

Sehun dan Baekhyun saling bertemu pandang, mereka memikirkan sikap chanyeol barusan.

Mungkinkah chanyeol dan kyungsoo memutuskan sebuah hal yang mereka tak ketahui?

Pemikiran-pemikiran itu langsung terputus karena eommanya memanggil mereka.

"Kalian tidak masuk?" sehun dan baekhyun saling berpandangan lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Aku akan membawa jesper bersamaku, jesper tak terlalu suka bau rumah sakit eomma. Biar baekhyun saja yang masuk," ujar Sehun mengambil alih menggendong jesper yang sedari tadi tertidur dalam gendongan baekhyun, anak itu terlihat gelisah dalam tidurnya, mungkin ia tahu jika ia sedang berada dalam rumah sakit.

"Tapi hun,"

"Masuklah, temani kyungsoo nunna, aku akan bicara pada chanyeol," potong sehun cepat.

Akhirnya baekhyun mengangguk menyetujui perintah suaminya, karena percuma saja ia membantah, sehun itu keras kepala, huh.

Baekhyun menyusul ibu mertuanya masuk ke dalam kamar inap kyungsoo, sementara Sehun berjalan menuju kantin dengan jesper berada dalam gendongannya.

"Kau tidak masuk,?" tanya luhan pada namja yang tengah duduk di sampingnya.

Kris menoleh, ia menggeleng pelan.

"Aku akan menjenguknya nanti setelah semua orang selesai, karena ada hal yang ingin ku bicarakan dengan kyungsoo," Luhan mengangguk paham.

Mereka terdiam cukup lama sampai akhirnya Luhan membuka suaranya lagi karena ia ingin memastikan sesuatu.

"K-Kris, se-sebenarnya ada hal yang ingin ku tanyakan padamu," Luhan menggigit bibirnya pelan. Kris langsung menoleh dan menatap luhan dengan pandangan seperti _'apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?'_

"A-apa sebenarnya yang membuatmu datang ke Korea?" Kris tersenyum kecil mendengar pertanyaan Luhan. Ia menghela napas pelan sebelum menjawab pertanyaan wanita itu.

"Aku seorang pengacara, tentu saja jam terbangku banyak, dan yah aku memiliki klien di sini," Kris menoleh setelah menjawab pertanyaan Luhan, luhan mengangguk mengerti, tak di pungkiri luhan ada sedikit terbesit rasa kecewa karena bukan dirinya lah alasan Kris datang ke Korea.

"Dan—tentunya aku ingin menjemput wanitaku—rusa kecil yang melarikan diri dari China," sambung Kris lagi. Luhan terkejut dan bersorak dalam hati, namun itu tak berlangsung lama, karena luhan pintar menyembunyikannya.

Kris menarik tangan luhan dan menggenggamnya.

"Kali ini aku tidak akan membiarkanmu lepas lagi," ujar Kris diakhiri dengan ciumannya di punggung tangan luhan.

"Sekarang masuklah, dan jelaskan semua kesalahpahamannya pada adikku di dalam," ucap Kris , ketika semua keluarga yang tadi sedang menjenguk kyungsoo keluar satu persatu dari ruang inapnya.

Luhan mengangguk kecil, ia masuk ke ruang rawat kyungsoo meninggalkan Kris di luar , yang terlihat sedang berbincang bincang dengan keluarga kyungsoo ataupun chanyeol.

.

.

-chansoo-

.

.

"Jadi bisa kau jelaskan apa yang terjadi?" Sehun menarik kursi duduk di hadapan chanyeol, lalu meletakkan es krim di meja, sambil menyuapi anaknya es krim karena memang jesper terbangun saat perjalanannya menuju kantin rumah sakit tadi.

"Bagian mana yang ingin kau ketahui?"

"Semuanya, dan juga penyebab kyungsoo nunna bisa terbaring disini," Sehun menatap hyung di hadapannya dengan pandangan mengintimidasi.

"Berhenti memandangku seperti itu, kau membuatku terlihat seperti tersangka disini," dengus chanyeol.

Sehun mengangkat bahunya acuh.

"Sepertinya banyak yang tidak ku ketahui disini," sehun menghentikan aktifitasnya menyuapi jesper, ia membiarkan anak itu makan es krimnya sendiri.

"Ya, kau benar."

"Jadi, Kau harus menjelaskannya secara rinci," lanjut Sehun lagi.

Chanyeol menghembuskan napas pelan sebelum memulai ceritanya.

"Aku mabuk," Sehun mulai mendengarkan cerita chanyeol tanpa mau menyelanya.

"Dan aku menyerangnya,"

"Dasar maniak," dengus Sehun.

"Kau juga maniak," tuduh Chanyeol menatap remeh sang adik.

"Setidaknya aku tidak menyerang baekhyun dalam keadaan mabuk," bela sehun.

"Kau tahu? Menyerang wanita hamil dalam keadaan mabuk itu membahayakan nyawanya," sambung sehun lagi.

"Aku tahu,"

"Jika tahu kenapa kau melakukannya, cih" sehun berdecih.

"Bukankah sudah ku bilang aku mabuk dan aku tidak sadar, bahkan aku tidak bisa mengingat apapun" chanyeol mendengus kesal.

"Baiklah, apa sebenarnya yang membuatmu berakhir mabuk mabuk kan?" selidik sehun dengan pandangan bertanya tanya.

"I-itu..." Chanyeol menjeda ucapannya.

"I-itu karena sebelumnya, aku bertemu kyungsoo, dia memberikan surat cerai padaku dan aku merobeknya,"

"Mwo? Kyungsoo nunna berniat menceraikanmu?" Sehun terkejut dengan penjelasan chanyeol barusan.

 **Flashback on**

 _Setelah perkelahian nya dengan Kris tempo hari, keesokan harinya kyungsoo mengajak chanyeol untuk bertemu di restoran tempat mereka biasa berkencan, lalu yeoja itu menyerahkan sebuah map pada Chanyeol ketika namja itu sampai dan duduk di hadapannya._

 _"Apa ini?" tanya Chanyeol sedikit was was._

 _"Bukalah," perintah Kyungsoo._

 _Chanyeol membuka map tersebut dan terkejut membaca tulisan kertas yang sedang di pegang nya._

 _Surat gugatan cerai._

 _"Aku tahu kau sibuk, jadi aku sudah mempersiapkannya terlebih dahulu, kau hanya perlu menandatanginya saja" tangan chanyeol mengepal kuat, tanpa membuang buang waktu chanyeol langsung merobek kertas itu menjadi dua bagian._

 _"Apa yang kau lakukan?" bentak Kyungsoo tak percaya dengan kelakuan Chanyeol barusan._

 _"Aku? Aku melakukan sesuatu yang harus aku lakukan, sampai kapan pun aku tidak akan menceraikan mu!" balas Chanyeol sedikit berteriak._

 _"Kau egois, ck~" decak kyungsoo menatap chanyeol dengan mata berair._

 _"Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan? Apa kau ingin menyakitiku lebih dalam?" ujar kyungsoo lemah._

 _"Kyung," lirih chanyeol._

 _"Kau bahkan tidak tahu betapa tersiksanya aku mencintaimu," setetes air mata lolos begitu saja mengalir di pipi kyungsoo._

 _"Dari awal bukankah hubungan kita salah?" Kyungsoo terisak pelan._

 _"Kau merusakku, kau menghamiliku, aku kehilangan Kai, Kau pikir itu semua karena apa ?!"_

 _"Karena aku mencintai namja bodoh yang sedang duduk di hadapanku! Aku mencintainya selama ini , dan merasa sangat bodoh karena mencintainya bahkan menikahinya karena sebuah perjanjian yang dibuatnya!" Kyungsoo semakin terisak, namun tetap melanjutkan seluruh luapan emosi yang ia pendam selama ini._

 _"Aku menikah dengannya, aku tahu dia tidak mencintaiku, karena hanya seohyun lah yang ia cintai. Kemudian aku berpikir, tidak apa apa jika ia tidak mencitaiku, karena yang terpenting saat itu adalah bukan cintanya, tapi anakku. Anakku butuh ayah, aku tidak ingin ia lahir tanpa ayah, aku sudah cukup bahagia dengan itu semua" kyungsoo menghapus kasar air matanya yang sedari tadi membasahi pipinya._

 _"Namun tiba tiba kau datang padaku, memberikan sebuah harapan, kau bilang kau mencintaiku," Chanyeol menatap mata kyungsoo yang memerah._

 _"Tapi semua itu hanyalah omong kosong, kau menghilangkan kepercayaanku, kau lebih membela wanita yang pernah singgah dihatimu, kau lebih memilihnya dan menorehkan luka,"_

 _"Kau menyetujui kita bercerai karena itu memang adalah perjanjian kita di awal pernikahan, TAPI SEKARANG KENAPA KAU SEPERTI INI?! KAU EGOIS ! AKU MEMBENCIMU! Hikss," tak di pungkiri, semua luapan emosi yang Kyungsoo lontarkan barusan begitu menohok chanyeol._

 _"Jadi ku mohon, biarkan aku bahagia, biarkan semua berjalan seperti seharusnya, hanya itu yang aku inginkan," pinta Kyungsoo memohon, ia menghapus air matanya lagi. Chanyeol terdiam, matanya memerah menahan tangis, apa sebegitu bencinya kah kyungsoo padanya saat ini?_

 _"Jaga dirimu baik baik, aku permisi," Kyungsoo melangkah pergi meninggalkan chanyeol yang hanya mampu menatap kepergiannya._

 **Flashback off**

"Ja-jadi kau dan kyungsoo nunna menikah karena.."

"Kau benar," potong chanyeol cepat menyela ucapan adiknya.

Sehun berdecak, "ck~ pantas saja aku sempat menaruh curiga padamu saat itu,"

Chanyeol tak membalasnya, ia terdiam sambil mengaduk aduk hidangan sup di hadapannya itu tanpa berniat untuk memakannya.

"Lalu tadi? Apa yang terjadi di dalam? Bukankah kau kemari untuk membelikan kyungsoo nunna makanan?"

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Aku sudah memesannya," balasnya singkat.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi di dalam?" tanya Sehun lagi.

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu?"

"Karena aku penasaran"

Chanyeol menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak terjadi apa apa" kilah chanyeol.

"Berhenti menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku hyung"

"Aku bilang tak terjadi apa apa," Chanyeol memaksakan untuk tersenyum.

"Eoh, Kau mau mengelak lagi hah?" Chanyeol menggeleng pelan melihat tingkah Sehun yang begitu ingin tahu dengan urusan pribadinya.

"Sudahlah ayo kembali ke atas, pesanannya sudah datang,"

.

.

-chansoo-

.

.

"Kau sudah baikan?" Kyungsoo menoleh dan mendapati Kris oppanya datang menjenguknya.

"Ya, sudah lebih baik," kyungsoo tersenyum. Kris mengacak ngacak rambut kyungsoo pelan.

"Kau tahu, kau membuat semua orang khawatir,"

"Aku tahu oppa,"

"Dasar gadis nakal," dengus Kris pelan.

"Kau salah oppa, aku bukan seorang gadis lagi, aku akan segera menjadi seorang ibu," koreksi Kyungsoo.

Kris mendengus geli.

"Ya, ibu galak!," ujar Kris meledek.

"Yakk!" protes kyungsoo mencubit pelan lengan kris.

Mereka tertawa kecil lalu terdiam sesaat.

"Apa kau tak apa? ani- maksudku.."

"Aku sudah merelakannya oppa" sela kyungsoo cepat.

Kris mengelus pelan rambut kyungsoo—orang yang sudah dianggap sebagai adik kesayangannya itu.

"Aku turut berduka," ucap kris pelan.

Chanyeol melihat interaksi Kyungsoo dengan Kris dari kaca pintu ruang rawat kyungsoo, ia memutuskan untuk membiarkan mereka berbicara dan mengurungkan niatnya untuk memberikan kantung plastik berisi makanan yang dibawanya.

Chanyeol tersenyum sejenak ketika mengingat kejadian di dalam tadi, saat ia memberanikan diri menemui kyungsoo dan meminta maaf padanya.

- _flashbackon_ -

 _Kyungsoo segera melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap chanyeol tak percaya._

 _Apa? Cerai?_

 _Kyungsoo bahkan sudah melupakan soal itu._

 _Bagaimana mungkin di saat kondisi seperti ini chanyeol malah membahas soal perceraian, ia tak habis pikir dengan suaminya itu._

 _"Ce-cerai?" ulang Kyungsoo, Chanyeol mengangguk lemah._

 _"Aku sudah memikirkannya, ku pikir aku akan semakin terlihat sangat egois jika memaksamu bertahan di sisiku," Chanyeol kembali bersuara._

 _"Aku telah menyebabkanmu seperti ini, kehilangan salah satu bayimu karena aku, membuatmu begitu semakin terluka, maka dari itu aku ingin..."_

 _"CUKUPP!" perkataan chanyeol langsung terputus karena kyungsoo membentaknya._

 _"Tidak akan ada perceraian,"_

 _Chanyeol membulatkan matanya terkejut mendengar pernyataan kyungsoo barusan._

 _"Aku tidak akan menceraikanmu,"_

 _"Ta-tapi kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol ragu._

 _"Karena anakku butuh ayah," Kyungsoo menunduk, sementara Chanyeol mengangguk paham, sedikit kecewa karena bukan hanya itu alasan yang ingin di dengarnya._

 _"Dan-karena aku masih mencintaimu," Kyungsoo mengangkat wajahnya yang di aliri air mata, ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Chanyeol yang sepertinya masih shock mencerna semua pernyataan kyungsoo barusan._

 _Cup_

 _Air mata Chanyeol mengalir begitu saja karena sebuah kecupan singkat di bibirnya yang dilakukan oleh yeoja yang masih berstatus istrinya itu._

 _Kyungsoo menggenggam tangan Chanyeol dan mencium punggung tangannya, pandangannya beralih menatap Chanyeol, namja itu hanya terdiam memandangi wajahnya, kyungsoo tersenyum kecil lalu tangannya kembali terangkat membelai wajah namja yang ia cintai itu._

 _"Tidak akan ada perceraian, aku memaafkanmu, aku tidak akan menyalahkanmu tentang apa yang telah terjadi , saat ini yang aku butuhkan hanya kau, jangan pernah berpikir untuk meninggalkanku, karena.."_

 _"Aku mencintaimu , ayah dari anak anakku,"_

 _-flashbackoff-_

Chanyeol terkesiap dari lamunannya , karena tiba tiba saja seorang perawat datang membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Chogiyo, saya ingin membawakan ini untuk pasien, boleh saya lewat?" ujar perawat itu meminta izin karena chanyeol menghalangi jalannya dengan berdiri di depan pintu.

"Ah, ne," chanyeol bergeser, dan tepat saat pintu terbuka Kris juga membuka pintu dari dalam, menampakkan wajahnya yang sangat sulit di artikan bagi chanyeol.

Kris menoleh ke belakang sebentar dan tersenyum pada kyungsoo.

"Ku harap keputusanmu sudah benar dan kau tak menyesal kyungsoo-ya," setelah itu kris beranjak pergi, meninggalkan chanyeol dengan dahi yang mengkerut, karena bingung dengan situasi yang baru saja terjadi antara Kris dan Kyungsoo.

"Kemarilah, aku akan mengobati lukamu," Kyungsoo menyuruh chanyeol untuk mendekat dan duduk di atas ranjangnya.

Chanyeol meletakkan kantung plastik yang dibawanya diatas meja dan tersenyum pada perawat yang membungkuk hormat padanya.

"Terima kasih," ujar kyungsoo berterimakasih pada perawat yang telah membawakan obat obatan atas permintaannya.

Lalu perawat itu keluar meninggalkan kyungsoo dan chanyeol hanya berdua saja didalam ruangan itu.

"Untuk apa semua ini?" tanya Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo yang tengah sibuk menuangkan obat merah pada kapas yang dipegangnya.

"Diamlah, aku akan mengobati lukamu, pasti kau mendapati luka itu lagi dari namja tiang listrik itu," desis Kyungsoo sengaja tak menyebutkan nama Kris.

"Sudahlah kyung, aku bisa mengobatinya nanti. Sekarang kau harus makan," bujuk Chanyeol untuk tidak memperdulikan lukanya, lagipula lukanya hanya sedikit, chanyeol bisa mengatasinya nanti.

Kyungsoo tak menggubris ucapan Chanyeol, ia mendekat dan menekan luka yang ada di wajah chanyeol dengan kapas yang telah di olesi obat, chanyeol sedikit meringis saat merasakan obat itu membasahi lukanya.

Selang beberapa menit, kyungsoo selesai mengobati luka di wajah suaminya itu dengan menempelkan beberapa plester di sekitar sudut mata dan bibirnya.

"Aigo, meskipun penuh luka. Suamiku tetap terlihat tampan," goda Kyungsoo, membuat chanyeol mendengus geli.

"Sekarang cepat makan!" perintah Chanyeol menghiraukan godaan kyungsoo padanya tadi.

"Aku akan makan kalau kau yang menyuapiku," pinta Kyungsoo mengeluarkan jurus aegyeo nya.

"Aigo bayi pinguinku manja sekali eoh," Chanyeol terkekeh pelan lalu mencubit gemas pipi gembul sang istri.

"Cepat suapi aku, aku dan anakku lapar, ia bahkan sudah menendang nendang perutku meminta makan," pinta kyungsoo lagi.

"Baiklah baiklah, aku akan menyuapimu," Chanyeol menurut dan mulai menyuapi kyungsoo makan.

Kyungsoo makan dengan lahap, membuat Chanyeol geleng geleng kepala karena makan Kyungsoo yang banyak. Dua porsi bubur bibi Kim kesukaan Kyungsoo telah masuk dalam perut buncitnya.

Kyungsoo menarik tangan Chanyeol ketika selesai di suapan terakhir.

Ia membawa tangan Chanyeol mengarah ke perutnya dan menaruhnya diatas perut buncitnya itu agar Chanyeol merasakan jika anak mereka sedang menendang nendang di dalam sana.

Chanyeol tersenyum haru, meskipun terasa pahit karena anak kembar yang satunya tidak bisa bertahan , namun ia bersyukur karena Tuhan masih memberikannya kesempatan untuk menjaga anaknya yang masih mampu untuk bertahan tumbuh di rahim sang istri , chanyeol berjanji ia akan menjaga istri dan anaknya itu sampai akhirnya nanti anak itu di lahirkan ,dan bisa melihat dunia bersama dirinya dan kyungsoo yang berperan sebagai orang tuanya.

"Kyung, apa aku boleh memeluknya,?" tanya Chanyeol meminta izin.

"Tentu saja, kau Ayahnya. Kau bisa memeluknya kapanpun kau mau," ucap Kyungsoo memberi izin.

Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya ke perut buncit kyungsoo, ia dapat merasakan anaknya masih menendang nendang di dalam sana.

"Aegi-ya, Appa tidak sabar menunggumu lahir ke dunia, jaga kesehatanmu di dalam sana, pastikan Appa mu yang pertama kali kau lihat saat di lahirkan ke dunia, ne?!" ujar Chanyeol mengajak anaknya berbicara. Kyungsoo menyunggingkan senyumnya, ia mengelus elus rambut Chanyeol yang tengah sibuk dengan kegiatannya itu.

Chanyeol tersenyum menatap Kyungsoo setelah selesai dengan kegiatannya barusan—yaitu mengajak aeginya berbicara, yang tentunya tak mendapat sahutan karena memang bayinya masih terjebak di dalam perut buncit kyungsoo :D

"Kyung," panggil Chanyeol, masih dengan menatap intens wajah cantik istrinya itu.

"Hmm?" kyungsoo menyahut.

"Aku ingin mendengarnya lagi," ucap Chanyeol ambigu.

"Mendengar apa?" Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya tanda tak mengerti.

"Mendengarmu mengatakan jika kau mencintaiku," Chanyeol tersenyum lebar.

"Haruskah?"

Chanyeol memberengut.

"Lupakan," ujar Chanyeol memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

"Aigo, pangeran jerapahku merajuk, eoh" Kyungsoo terkekeh kecil.

"Kau tahu? Wajahmu sama sekali tak cocok untuk merajuk yeol-ah,"

Chanyeol menghiraukan kyungsoo, mencoba untuk tak terpengaruh pada ucapan atau godaan yang di lontarkan makhluk mungil di hadapannya itu,

sampai akhirnya...

 **GREB**

Kyungsoo merangkul lehernya mendekat dan membisikkan sesuatu di depan wajahnya , yang sedari tadi ingin di dengarkan nya.

" _Saranghae, Park Chanyeol,"_

 **CUP**

Di iringi dengan kecupan singkat setelahnya tepat di bibirnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum membalas senyuman manis yang di perlihatkan istrinya itu, serta pernyataan yang dilontarkan istri mungilnya itu barusan.

 _"Nado Saranghae, Park Kyungsoo,"_ balas Chanyeol lalu kembali mendekatkan wajahnya dan memejamkan matanya menikmati ciuman mereka, sesekali mereka tersenyum di sela sela ciuman mereka dengan saling menyalurkan perasaan masing masing melalui lumatan lumatan yang mereka ciptakan, yang tentunya tak ingin mereka akhiri dengan cepat, layaknya tiada hari esok hanya untuk sekedar melepas hasrat atas ungkapan cinta yang membara dari lubuk hati mereka yang terdalam.

.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

 _Wkwk~~_

 _Tiga hurup di atas cuma buat zona aman wks~_

 _Takut ekspetasi chapter buat endingnya nanti malah ngerasa aneh dan ancur :v jadi aku cari aman aja dulu wkwk._

 _Selamat buat yg nebak kalau bayi mereka kembar, tapi sayang cuma satu yang selamat :((( aku baca ada yang nebak itu~ wkk~ selamat tebakanmu berhasil *kasih kulkas lima pintu*_

 _So, gimana setelah membaca chapter ini? Makin absurd ya? Wkwk._

 _ **Mau di lanjut apa sampe sini aja?** :D_

 _Jujur aku ngerasa kurang sreg sm chap ini masa wkwk~ entahlah, mungkin ilang feeling/mood lg ga bagus atau emg karena akunya ya yang ga pandai merangkai kata kata ? : (_

 _Apapun itu, tetep makasih banyak buat yang udah rajin review, jangan bosen bosen review ya. Aku selalu baca review kalian yang masuk kok : )_

 _Thanks juga buat yang udah favorite/follow ff ini. Aku terhura :") *tebar dolar suho*_

 _Dan buat siders, segeralah keluar dari peradaban mu, sekali sekali nongol numpang lewat gapapa lah, ga gigit kok :D_

 _Dan jangan lupa untuk mampir di ff hyerin yang lainnya ya wkwk :D #promosi_

 _Okelah kalo gitu._

 _So,_

 _Mind to review?_

 _XoXo_

 _ParkHyerin6194._


End file.
